¿Quién dijo que un bebé era una bendición?
by Fullmetal-Sisters
Summary: Riza quiere un bebé, Roy no esta muy de acuerdo con eso, lo que los lleva a una gran discusión, dejando a Roy con una gran incógnita, necesita un consejo y rápido, pero Huges esta de vacaciones, tendra que recurrir a una persona un poco menos adecuada...
1. Prologo

"**Prólogo"**

Roy Mustang, aquel inalcanzable y solitario hombre, era de todas y no era de ninguna aunque secretamente siempre tuvo dueña. Gran parte de eso había cambiado.

Decidió hacer caso al consejo de Huges, pero la verdad quien sabe si fue que se harto de la cancioncita de "ya cásate", o talvez realmente pensó que ya había disfrutado suficiente de su soltería y no haría esperar mas a su querida teniente. La noticia no tuvo mucha sorpresa como respuesta por parte de los chicos del cuartel. Hasta Ed y Al habían notado que lo que pasaba entre ellos no era una simple relación de trabajo.

"Ya se habían tardado, pff, yo ya me veía con nietos y toda la cosa antes de esto" emm supongo que eso se puede tomar como un "enhorabuena" si viene por parte de Edward.

Fue un cambio muy grande para ambos, a pesar de eso se acostumbraron bastante rápido, sobre todo Roy, es que, es increíble como los hombres al casarse se vuelven completamente inútiles, y él, que había vivido sólo tanto tiempo y era totalmente independiente ahora no podía ni vestirse sólo.

" ¿amor, donde están mis guantes?"le grito a su esposa que estaba abajo cocinando el desayuno.

Giro los ojos sonriendo un poco, eso era cosa de todos los días" ¡en la gaveta de los guantes¡"

"ah..."

" ¡la primera¡"

Ven a lo que me refiero...

" ¡Riza, no los encuentro!" volvió a llamarla 5 minutos después.

Esta vez ella decidió subir, Roy apenas estaba vestido a la mitad. Ella se acercó al armario y abrió el primer cajón, en él había, fácil, 20 pares de guantes. "tienes un problema con esas cosas" le dijo a su marido entregándole los guantes. "¿ para que quieres tantos?"

él solo se encogió en hombros y siguió vistiéndose, ella bajo a alimentar a Black Hayate.

Y cuando Riza convenció a su niñote de que el monstruo de abajo de la cama no se había robado sus botas y que el mismo las había empujado hacia allí desayunaron y se fueron al trabajo.

La forma en que se comportaban allí no cambió para nada, Fullmetal solía decírselos bastante, generalmente cuando Mustang había estado haciendo comentarios sobre su altura, descubrió que era la mejor manera de molestarlo, así que buscaba la situación y el momento apropiados, y era raro el día que no los hallaba. "pero si ustedes dos actúan como si estuvieran casados" el par se sonrojaba, la teniente hacia que no había escuchado y el solo contestaba que no sabia de que estaba hablando.

Huges tuvo una pequeña crisis existencial, ahora a quien iba a fastidiar con el "...ah y ya cásate" no tardo en solucionarla...

"hey, que haces Ed"

"no mucho, perder el tiempo..."

"pues yo llevare a Elisia al parque¡ ¬"sus ojos brillaron ante aquel pensamiento. "por cierto mira todas las nuevas fotos que..."

"no no no¡ eh, guárdalas no se te vayan a desgastar ñ.nu"

"oh, tienes razón, bueno yo ya me voy, no haré esperar a mi princesita¡"

"si, claro"

"bien nos vemos...ah y por cierto, ya consíguete una novia"

"que?¡ O///Ou"

(Por cierto, aquí los Elric están viviendo en Central, Al tiene de vuelta su cuerpo y Ed, bueno sigue en lo suyo pero se lo toma mas a la ligera, llevan una vida un poco más normal si es que se le puede llamar así, jejeje , lo hago notar pues los 2 saldrán bastante en el fic, sobre todo Edward)

Así eran las cosas ahora, ya tenían cuatro meses y medio de casados y todo era perfecto, todo, hasta que a la rubia se le metió algo en la cabeza.


	2. Capitulo 1:Tratando de decirlo

Capitulo 1: Tratando de decirlo.

Un día normal, como siempre Mustang estaba enterrado entre papeles que debían ser revisados, firmados y entregados a las 3.

Genial¡ ya iba a la mitad pero para decepción suya al levantar la mirada se encuentra con su adorada teniente que sostiene una nueva pila de papeles con su nombre en ella.

"Porque me haces esto T.T , acaso soy un mal marido?"Lloriqueo el.

"no, pero eres un flojo de primera, si te quejaras menos y trabajaras más terminarías pronto"

"pff ...gracias"le dijo con una sonrisa mas falsa que un muñeco inflable de Ed (Priscy: u.u para decepción mía porque créanme eso no existe y que si lo he buscado... Ale: pinche loca...oye y no hay de Roy? Priscy: tampoco. Ale: que¡? Porque?¡¡¡)

Si Roy se concentra y se calla termina su trabajo rápido, pero si le están apuntando con un arma lo hace aun más. Siendo su brazo ya un espagueti se dio el lujo de descansar; su esposa-teniente fue a sentarse en su escritorio justo frente a el. Se quedo unos momentos mirándolo, pensando como comenzar una conversación sobre cierto asunto y no precisamente algo referente al trabajo.

"Roy, a ti te gustan los niños?"por fin dijo interrumpiendo su descanso.

Volteo a verla extrañado de la pregunta, pero algo mas lo distrajo.

"Ed¡ por enésima vez baja los pies de tu escritorio¡"

"mmm no"contesto el rubio adolescente con voz burlona ladeando la cabeza.

"Fullmetal¡"

"Flame¡" contesto imitando el tono de su superior y empezó a mecerse en la silla impulsándose con los pies.

"no estoy jugando¡"

"yo tampoco"esta vez se noto que quería reírse, como era feliz al hacer enfadar al bastardo.

"Edward Elric solo hazlo¡"

"quien eres? Mi mama?"

"Ed¡¡¡"

"tu no me dices que hacer¡"

No tenía muchas intenciones de obedecer...y no era tanto eso sino que así es como ellos 2 se llevaban, en realidad no se desagradaban, solo que tenían una amistad peculiar, muy peculiar.

"eso contesta tu pregunta?"se dirigió hacia ella y cruzándose de brazos se recargo en su silla con el seño fruncido.

"mmm...ya veo"su mirada se entristeció un poco como si se hubiera desilusionado. Se levanto y sé dirigió hacia la puerta deteniéndose antes de salir.

"Edward, baja los pies por favor"le dijo sonriendo un poco.

"claro"asintió y bajo los pies.

"gracias Ed" dijo yéndose.

"woah ..."

"...cállate Havoc ù.u"

"pero aun no he dicho nada jefe"

" ¬.¬ y mejor ni lo hagas"

"oye Roy me puedo ir temprano?"le preguntó el muchacho ahora parado frente a su escritorio.

"todavía tienes el descaro de pedirme permisos?"

"puedo?"

"supongo...si te digo que no de todas formas lo harás"

"probablemente saltaría por la ventana, me rompería la pierna, seria muy doloroso y terminaría en el hospital; todo por tu culpa así que si yo fuera tu me daría el permiso" sugirió el joven alquimista.

"si sabes lo que te puede pasar no saltes por la ventana y ya"

"si, pero soy un adolescente irresponsable que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos, por eso de todas formas lo haría y...

Mientras discutían eso Riza entro de nuevo y se sentó a leer en su escritorio. (Típico de ella, ese librito que siempre trae, de que tratara? Quien sabe alomejor es fan de Harry Potter, no, esta muy delgado el libro, un manga talvez... menos.)

...entonces también necesito que me firmes este papel" añadió entregándole una hoja al mayor.

"para que?"

"una tontería ni siquiera te molestes en leerlo n.nu" respondió negando nerviosamente con las manos.

"...esta bien¡ n.n" le dijo y busco una pluma.

"Mustang, de verdad no lo vas a leer?¡"le reprendió su esposa.

Decidió leerlo, su mujer solía tener razón. "...Edward...no vas a hacerte un tatuaje¡" y esta vez no fue la excepción.

"ahh... porqué no? No te cuesta nada, sólo firma el permiso"

" no"contesto secamente.

"un flamel chiquito"le rogó.

"en donde?"

"emm..."

"ahhh¡ ya no quiero saber, no vas a tatuarte nada en ningún lado y aquí te vas a quedar¡" le grito levantándose de golpe.

Así terminada la discusión el joven se fue a sentar haciendo pucheros y maldiciendo en voz baja.

"no eres tan malo después de todo"comento la blonda.

"controlarlo si puedo, pero cuando se comporta como si tuviera cinco años me exaspera, míralo nadamas esta haciendo un berrinche y tiene quince años¡"

"¬¬...cumplí 16 la semana pasada"

"peor todavía¡"

"los adolescentes son difíciles, y no siempre, ahí tienes a Alphonse e incluso son hermanos, bueno y los niños son algo inquietos pero Elisia por ejemplo, no crees que es una niña adorable?"

"no, es que simplemente no soy bueno con los niños..." "ni los pubertos"dijo Fullmetal desde donde estaba. " ni con los bebés"dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y clavando la mirada en el rubio.

"oye y a que viene todo esto eh?"

" eh.. no a nada...

Nada... eso era lo que ella le seguía repitiendo a su marido cada vez que él preguntaba que le sucedía, hacia un par de días que estaba distraída y de vez en vez su rostro se entristecía.

Una mañana al entrar en la oficina se encontraron con que todos rodeaban a Havoc que tenia algo en los brazos.

"jefe, espero que no le moleste..." todos se abrieron dejando ver lo que el teniente cargaba, era una bebé de algunos 9 meses. "...es mi sobrina, mi hermana no tenia con quien dejarla, así que..."

A Riza se le ilumino el rostro, se apresuro hacia Jean y tomo a la bebé en sus brazos.

"hola pequeñita n.n"

"...D" la niña la miró con sus ojos azules, iguales a los de su tío y le lanzo la mas linda de las sonrisas.

"Cómo se llama, Havoc?" le preguntó al hombre rubio.

" Sam, Samantha... le dije a mi hermana y a mi cuñado que la cuidaría por hoy"

"aquí no es guardería...comenzó Roy.

De pronto entran los Elric corriendo con pistolas de agua.

"no huyas Al¡¡¡" le grita a su hermano que tomo refugio detrás de un escritorio pero fue alcanzado por un chorro de agua.

"noo¡... ah Jaja toma eso nii-san¡" exclamó y le disparo a Ed empapándolo.

"basta ustedes dos¡¡¡"les grito a los hermanos que se quedaron inmóviles observando a Roy.

"Dónde creen que están?" Ed abrio la boca para decir algo " no, mejor no me contesten" lo detuvo antes de decir alguna babosada.

Ambos parpadearon un par de veces...

"mira una bebé nii-san¡"

El par se acerco a verla mejor ignorando completamente a su superior.

"que linda es, la puedo cargar yo?"preguntó Al, Riza se la entrego.

"y de quien es?, porque obviamente no es de ustedes dos"se dirigió el hermano mayor a la pareja .

"no, que mas quisiera yo Ed, es sobrina de Havoc" respondió la mujer rubia. Roy noto el comentario pero si hacerle mucho caso. (los hombres solo oyen y entienden lo que les conviene.)

"tu también sostenla nii-san¡"se la ofreció a su hermano.

Ed la tomo y se observaron un par de segundos, la pequeñita se gano al chico con su adorable risita. "si, eres linda , sabes, me caes bien n.n" comenzó a jugar con ella a lanzarla al aire causando que riera a carcajadas.

De brazos en brazos andaba la rubia ojiazul haciéndole fiestas a todos. Miro a Mustang, no había ido con el hombre de cabello negro aun, pensó que podría ser divertido y estiro sus manitas.

"que quiere?" preguntó si quitar su indiferente mirada de la niña.

"quiere ir contigo"contesto su esposa dirigiéndose a el y se la puso en el regazo.

Ella le hacia gestos, pucheros, movía sus bracitos, lo jalaba de su camisa y le balbuceaba cosas pero nada ablandaba al hombre, uff ya estaba exhausta el no quería jugar con ella, busco a la mujer rubia, ella le agradaba, intento llamar su atención haciendo ruiditos, Riza se acercó y le ofreció sus brazos, ella no lo pensó dos veces, esa mujer era como su mami y si su mami no estaba allí ella era la mejor opción. Bostezó y se acurruco en el pecho de la teniente durmiéndose rápidamente.

Al terminar el día no quería dejar ir a Sam, se había quedado encantada con ella, prácticamente se había enamorado de la bebita. En el auto camino a casa ella volvió a su antiguo estado, totalmente distraída, hasta parecía deprimida.

Miraba de reojo a su esposa que estaba acostada en la cama observando por la ventana, había luna llena. El no soportaba verla así y el sentimiento de impotencia pues no sabia que ocasionaba el que ella estuviera de esa manera lo estaba matando, encima de eso Riza no quería revelarle la razón, la cual realmente estuvo frente a el todo el día pero el no quería darse cuenta.

Roy se acostó junto a ella en intento encontrar aquello que ella veía tan interesante en la luna, tanto que la había absorbido ya por mas de media hora, era blanca y redonda, después de notar eso llego a la conclusión de que no era eso lo que la tenia entretenida. Tiernamente volteó el rostro de la mujer rubia hacia él.

" dime que te sucede" pregunto con un dulce tono.

"ya te dije que nada..."contesto desviando la mirada.

"como que nada, yo nunca te había visto así"

"es que..." se lo decía? "no, es una tontería"

El la abrazó "estas segura?"

"Sí..."

Le dio un beso, el cual gradualmente se intensifico, lo que le indico que no iba detrás de eso solamente, la verdad que a ella no le parecía mala idea, mas que eso quería estar con su querido Roy. Además que tal si?...

Roy giro hasta quedar encima de la rubia marcando claramente que sus intenciones no era un simple beso; Roy comenzó a descender sus besos por el cuello de ella, arrancándole suspiros, mientras ella mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja.(Priscy: el suyo? O el de Roy? Ale: ¬¬ se sobreentiende... además eso no es posible¡ Priscy: aaaa pues si n.n)

Metió una mano dentro de la blusa de seda de su esposa, su mano recorrió la piel desnuda de Riza, y sonrió ante la comodidad de que su esposa dormía sin sostén, facilitándole la tarea.

Gimió cuando sintió las manos de el sobre sus senos, masajeándoles sensualmente, se deshizo de la incomoda blusa que ella llevaba puesta, lanzándola lejos, se deleito con los grandes atributos que su mujer le ofrecía.

Sin perder más tiempo se apresuro a disfrutar del manjar de sus senos, comenzó besando la areola de uno, y masajeando el otro suavemente, ella sentía un placentero ardor en el vientre mientras el degustaba de ella.

Pero Riza Hawkeye no se iba a quedar viendo como su marido se divertía mientras ella gozaba, la idea no le parecía mala, pero ella también quería hacerlo gozar, además Roy Mustang despertaba su lado dominante.

De un rápido movimiento ella quedo encima, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de el, por haberlo interrumpirlo en su manjar, ella sonrió con coquetería, y se inclino para besarlo salvajemente en los labios, haciendo que su marido gruñese, las manos de ella recorrieron el bien formado cuerpo de su marido, deleitando el tacto en sus palmas.(Priscy:...Ed esta mejor u.u Ale: no pedí tu opinión y no es cierto¡ Priscy: a que si¡ Ale: oh que no¡) Las manos de Riza bajaron lenta y sensualmente por la cadera del coronel causando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda, metió su traviesa mano en su pantalón, haciéndolo gruñir con fiereza, acaricio y masajeo la parte mas sensible del cuerpo de su marido.(Priscy: Aaale quisiera ser Riza en este momento. Ale: ¬\\\¬... malo que quisiera ser Roy.)

Estaba apunto de terminar por lo que de un apresurado movimiento, el dominaba nuevamente, ella le lanzo una mirada traviesa e inocente a la vez , el de un rápido movimiento retiro el pequeño short de seda de su esposa, llevándose consigo sus bragas, ella lo imito bajando sus pantalones, llevándose con ellos sus boxers.

La penetro con fuerza y sin aviso, sintiendo la húmeda entrada de ella, se movió con fuerza y brusquedad tal y como a ella le gustaba, los movimientos de cadera eran rítmicos, marcaban el compás de sus movimientos, los gemidos y gritos reinaban en la habitación que en ese momento era muy chica para todo el amor que la inundaba.(Priscy: wooooo que hot¡ Ale: siii lo seee¡ P&A: babas chicas¡¡¡)

Riza sintió el placentero ardor en su vientre extenderse por todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndola con fuerza, el le siguió gimiendo su nombre, y corriéndose dentro de ella, ambos sintieron el ardor bajar nuevamente a sus vientres, y sus respiraciones de nuevo eran lentas y suaves.

Roy salió de ella, para después tumbarse a su lado, no sin antes darle un besó en la frente para que supiese cuanto lo había disfrutado, haciendo que ella sonriese y se acurrucara en su pecho.

Ambos yacían en la cama exhaustos después de todo el "trabajo" que habían hecho. Morfeo los envolvió en una atmósfera donde todo es posible incluso lo que no lo es…(Priscy: y ese wey quien es? Ese no sale en FMA. Ale: ù.u sin comentarios)

A la mañana siguiente la ilusión de ese "y que tal si?" se le fue al darse cuenta de que acababa de empezar su periodo, agréguenle cólicos a la depresión que ya tenia.

Era bastante temprano pero ella ya estaba levantada remojando sus penas en un café, que es tan difícil de decir en la maldita frase? "Roy quiero tener un bebé", no tiene mucha ciencia y hacer uno no se puede considerar como algo difícil, mucho menos si hablamos de Mustang, sin embargo el estaba totalmente negado tanto que no había notado, mucho menos entendido las indirectas que le lanzaba; estaba realmente desanimada pero eso no iba a evitar que ella consiguiera lo que quería, no estaba segura de cómo pero lo haría, quien sabe podría practicar aquella complicada frase la escribió 100 veces en su cabeza, pero su boca seguía sin poder articular esas palabras asi que continuo repitiéndose el mismo enunciado hasta ser interrumpida por su marido que entro en la cocina y le dio los buenos días; eran las 10 se había quedado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que tres horas del día ya se le habia ido.

"mira nadamas, el bello durmiente"le dijo al de los ojos onix que en ese momento también se preparaba un café y el volteo para mostrarle la sensual sonrisa que había dibujado en sus labios.

"no te puedes quejar, o si?" se acerco y tomo el lugar frente a ella dando un trago a la oscura bebida. "y también es domingo, hasta Black Hayate se levanto tarde" señalo al perro negro que apenas entraba con el periódico en el hocico y moviendo su colita.

"por que los perros mueven la cola?" pregunto mientras tomaba el periódico luego volteo a mirar a Riza esperando una respuesta.

"no tengo idea, se supone que por que están felices"

"si, pero por que la mueven?"

Ella giro los ojos y rió, después se levanto tomando los trastes sucios y dirigiéndose al lavabo dejando al hombre cuestionándose solo sobre las razones que tiene un perro para mover la cola.

"ya veras Black Hayate, te daré una verdadera razón para mover la cola, mi primo tiene una French Poodle muy sexy y...

Cuando ella acabo Roy se encontraba leyendo el diario con los pies encima de la mesa y se balanceaba en su silla.

"baja los pies, eres el primero que se lo dice a Edward, ustedes tienen mas en común de lo que gustaría"

El solo la miro por encima del periódico que sostenía y decidió cambiar el tema. "que opinas de salir hoy, estoy algo aburrido?"

"no me siento muy bien hoy" dijo mordiéndose un poco el labio.

"eh?..."volteo a verla.

"tengo un cólico terrible" respondió volteándose.

"...oh"murmuro volviendo a su lectura tranquilamente al haber comprobado que no le ocurría nada a su querida Riza, bueno nada fuera de lo ordinario. Hoy se había levantado de mejor humor que los días anteriores, talvez en realidad no tenia nada como ella le había repetido numerosas veces, cambios hormonales quizá, pensó para si, hasta en eso las mujeres son complicadas.

Después de darse un baño ella bajo a la sala, prendió la televisión (Priscy: bueno no estoy segura de que existieran pero yo no puedo vivir sin la maldita caja así que aquí si existe n.n )y se acomodo en el sillón, comenzó a buscar algo interesante que ver, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando dio con algo que llamo su atención, era un programa sobre maternidad, estaba interesante.

Después de un rato su marido se unió a ella en el sofá, miro el televisor, volteo a verla, volvió a la tele, tomo el control y le cambio al canal.

" ¬¬..."ella lo miro tan fríamente que el sintió escalofríos.

" que?"

"ash¡¡¡" exclamo levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina.

"que?¡"

"... voy a preparar la comida..."contesto secamente.

"supongo que solo somos tu y yo Black Hayate" se dirigió a su mascota y le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a el en el sillón.

En la tarde ella se puso a leer una revista, también sobre maternidad, de donde la saco?, Roy le había robado a los vecinos su correo como venganza, el decía que ellos le habían robado un par de sus guantes, claro, una semana después los halló atrás de la cama, de todas formas se negó a devolverlo y la revista venia entre esa correspondencia.

El teléfono sonó siendo ignorado por ella, un poco después se acerca su marido con el teléfono. "para ti". No se demoró mas de 15 minutos pero al regresar su revista ya no estaba.

"Roy no viste mi revista?" Preguntó deteniéndolo a mitad de las escaleras." La deje para hablar por teléfono y ya no esta"

"emm... tu revista..."dijo poniéndose nervioso.

"si, tu la tienes?"

"no... la tiene el perro"

"eh?, a que te refieres?"cuestionó frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"es que... la use para limpiarle al perro ñ.nu" contesto con temor ante la probablemente violenta reacción de su esposa, pero ella no hizo nada solamente se fue repitiéndose en voz baja "no me volveré una loca homicida por un montón de papel"

Cayó la noche y empezó a llover, la rubia observaba de nuevo por la ventana, no se encontraba muy contenta y encima la lluvia la ponía melancólica; por lo menos esto si lo noto su marido y se sentó en silencio junto a ella a ver las gotas de agua estrellarse contra el vidrio cuyo sonido inundaba aquella sala junto con el crujir del fuego en la chimenea; ella empezó a tararear una linda canción desconocida para Mustang, al cabo de unos segundos recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer de melodiosa voz y ella seguía arrullándolo con su ahora cantar.

Se calló antes de que el se durmiese y se aclaro un poco la garganta, sus recuerdos le habían hecho un gran nudo en la garganta.

"mi madre me la cantaba de pequeña para que pudiera dormir" dijo con nostalgia. " es increíble que aun la recuerde toda"

Roy no comprendía a que venia aquello hasta que la cabeza que había aparentado estar hueca estos últimos días concibió un pensamiento, una idea.

"como no me di cuenta...fue muy obvio" dijo golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

"que?"

"que idiota¡,... pero por que no lo dijiste simplemente?" le dijo tomándola de los hombros y dándole un ligera sacudida.

Seria que finalmente lo había captado? "bueno yo...no estaba segura de lo que dirías y...¿estas de acuerdo?" pregunto tímidamente.

"Claro¡"

"en... enserio?"

"si, enserio... tendremos un gatito¡"exclamo sonriendo.

"un... un gatito?"

"si¡... que no es eso lo que querías?"

"pues... no"

"oh... entonces que haré con este?" dijo mostrándole un pequeño gatito blanco.

"De donde lo sacaste?" preguntó confundida.

"me lo dio Alphonse"contesto encogiéndose en hombros. "se lo tendré que devolver, a Black Hayate no le agrada y tu no lo quieres" suspiro dramáticamente "ya me había encariñado con Roy Jr."

La única respuesta de su esposa fue una caída estilo anime.

"segura que no quieres conservarlo?"

"no, y yo para que iba a querer un gato? Ya tengo un perro" Realmente sonaba lógico.

"bueno y entonces?"

Ya era momento de decirlo, el no se daría cuenta por si mismo.

" yo..."

Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta, ya era tarde, quien seria?, ahí sentados nunca iban a saberlo así que la pareja se dirigió hacia la puerta; al abrirla se encontraron con un mojado adolescente rubio de ojos grises que sostenía un gato.

"que haces aquí Alphonse?" preguntó Roy con curiosidad.

"rescate a este gatito, lloraba bajo un árbol y no lo pude dejar allí, mi hermano no me dejará tenerlo, no le gustaría quedarse con este también?" dijo y alzo al dorado felino.

"lo siento pero no, de echo voy a tener que devolver a Roy Jr."

"Roy Jr.?"

"el gato blanco"

"oh,...aww ahora que haré con ellos?"

"y porque Edward no te deja tener uno?" se unió Riza a la conversación.

"mmm no lo se... y si alguno de ustedes habla con el?"

Silencio.

"ok, entendí la indirecta, Roy habla con Fullmetal"

"hump...eso si lo entiendes" dijo con molestia.

"que?"

"nada" murmuro la mujer volviendo a entrar. "llévalo a su casa, y aprovechas para hablar con Ed" sugirió ella arrojándole a su esposo las llaves del coche.

...I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows…"

Estaba Edward en su sala acostado en un sofá, con el estero a todo volumen y cantando a dueto con Avril Lavigne " Things I'll never say" (Priscy: seee Ed es tan fan de ella como yo¡) , tan alto que no escucho el auto que se estaciono frente a la casa, ni noto el timbre, y tampoco noto al par que lo observaba desde la ventana.

"...If i could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you...away.. be with you every night and squeezing you too tight. If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down…on one knee, marry me today¡…" cantaba el rubio.

"por que demonios no tengo una cámara?¡" se pregunto Mustang.

Esto ya había desesperado a Al que comenzó a golpear el vidrio y a llamar a su hermano mayor, este no escucho hasta que se acabo la canción y fue a abrir la puerta. Mustang estaba aplaudiendo.

" que bonito cantas Fullmetal¡" dijo burlándose y causando que al chico se le subieran los colores y se pusiera totalmente rojo, no es que lo hiciera mal, la verdad lo hacia muy bien, pero fastidiarlo era una de las cosas que él disfrutaba mas. "me dedicarías la canción?"

(Ale: el canta? Priscy: si Romi Park canta Ed también. Ale: y ella es? Priscy: ¬¬ su seiyu, la que hace su voz en japonés, la mayoría de los seiyus tienen buena voz, claro que hay cada caso,... y yo no sabré quien es ese wey, mortero... Ale: Morfeo...¬¬ Priscy: eso, pero se quien es Romi Park.)

"cállate¡"grito el joven muy enojado.

"no sabia que te gustara Avril Lavigne, cual otra te sabes?"

"deja de molestar maldito bastardo y dime que haces aquí"

"así me agradeces que te haya traído a tu hermanito?"

Ed solo se volteo dejándolos pasar, seguía ruborizado "recuerda que aun tengo el video de tu despedida de soltero...estabas tan ebrio..."

"no te atreverías"

"taaan ebrio que empezaste a cantar el tema de bob esponja,... el televisor en llamas...pobre pajarito, y que digo el pájaro, pobre de Fuery...y lo del monociclo fue tan genial igual que lo de la mujer obesa en la secadora...y el gato, sin mencionar lo que le hiciste a la muñeca inflable..."

"suficiente..."

"oh¡ y el striper travesti que te contrate, debiste ver tu rostro cuando supiste que en realidad era un hombre"

"fuiste tu¡?"

"...eh...creo, pero aun no termino, al final cuando estábamos todos en el techo de tu, por cierto inundada casa, y comenzaste a decirles a todos lo mucho que los querías y te me declaraste y como te dije que no comenzaste a llorar..."

"ya entendí estaba muy ebrio¡...espera, yo que?... que, que te dije?" empezó a asustarse, de eso no se acordaba.

"...jajajajajaja era broma, era broma, eso no paso, pero te lo creíste¡" reía Edward en el suelo.

"¬¬... no fue gracioso"

"para mi si... te hice dudar por un momento" respondió desde el piso.

"ya basta hermano, no es el momento de hacer que el coronel dude sobre su sexualidad" lo detuvo el menor.

"...bien, a lo que vine" empezó Roy mientras Fullmetal se levantaba.

"Al no tendrá un gato" se apresuro a decir antes.

"por que no nii-san?¡, te prometo que yo me haré cargo de el"dijo mostrándole el gatito rubio.

"no, y no es uno son dos"contesto señalando al blanco que estaba a los pies de Al.

"solo uno, y al otro le buscare un hogar"

"anda en que te afecta Fullmetal, estoy seguro que Al puede con el gatito, y trataré de convencer a Riza de quedarnos con Roy Jr."

"con quien?...le pusiste tu nombre al gato...pff" se mofo.

"es por tu complejo de gato, no Ed?"

"que?"

"ja, es cierto mi hermano se asemeja a un gato, hasta te pareces a este"

El muchacho miro al minino a los ojos, los cuales por cierto eran idénticos a los suyos, y el gato lo miro igual, ladeo la cabeza a la izquierda y el animal hizo de la misma manera, luego a la derecha siendo imitado de nuevo, hubo silencio. Volvió hacía su hermano. " quizá un poco, es un gato muy guapo" dijo con una sonrisa pícara, lo había analizado, si de verdad tenia complejo de gato claro que eso no lo iba a aceptar, lo que no pudo negar fue su parecido con el felino.

"eres taaan modesto Fullmetal" añadió con sarcasmo Roy.

"si lo se"

"lo puedo conservar?"

"...no lo quiero en mi habitación y ni se te ocurra ponerle mi nombre"

"sii¡¡¡" Exclamo el de ojos grises saltando de alegría, por fin tenia un gatito. "eres el mejor nii-san¡"

"...eso también lo se u.u" agregó sonriendo ligeramente.

"bueno, yo ya me voy, ...y nunca me hubiera imaginado que supieras cantar jeje"

"déjame..."

"no, en serio es una gran cualidad¡"

"ya lárgate u.ú" lo encamino a la puerta.

"y mi hermano escribe canciones¡"

"oh, enserio? El lado tierno de Ed, o son de desamor?"

"gracias por la ayuda ¬¬"

"de nada n.n"

"y tu no jodas que tengo copias de algunos de los cursis poemas que le dejabas a la teniente en su escritorio"

" no me cambies el tema,...no has pensado en hacerlo profesionalmente?, tengo un tío que..."

"DEJA DE FASTIDIARME¡¡¡" grito cerrándole a Mustang la puerta en la cara y luego se dirigió a su hermano. "... se que lo hago bien pero no es para tanto, como le encanta molestar¡"

"oh, recuerdas que mamá te quería meter al coro de la iglesia?"

"no es uno de mis mas gratos recuerdos de infancia, y aun estoy seguro de que el maestro me veía raro, además sabes lo que le hacen a esos niños para que no les cambie la voz?"

"mmm... no, que?"

"...vilmente, los castran..." dijo él con una mirada sombría

"ay, no es cierto"

"te lo juro por dios¡"

"nii-san,...somos agnósticos"

"bueno... por, por Hiromu Arakawa¡"

(Priscy: viva Hiromu¡¡¡ esa mujer es una genio¡, si no fuera heterosexual y no estuviera totalmente enamorada de Ed, diría que la amo.)

Entro a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas pero en la sala la chimenea seguía encendida y puedo ver la silueta de su esposa, fue y se acomodo a su lado de nuevo, ella se había quedado dormida, el la contemplo por varios minutos, después la cargo con sus fuertes brazos y la subió al dormitorio. (Priscy: y si pongo otra vez al wey del moquero? Ale: u.ú...Morfeo... Priscy: ese mero¡... no, muy repetitivo.)


	3. Capitulo 2: !¿Que quieres que?¡

Ale:...emmm hola?...

Priscy: (apunta con un balde de palomitas)(emm... vean nuestro profile)

Ale: no¡, no te atrevas, acabo de arreglar la laptop ¬¬ .

Priscy:...chin¡ (se guarda las palomitas)

Ale: ¬¬...bueno, solamente queríamos agradecer los reviews, de verdad que nos animan muchísimo.

Priscy: si, nos pusieron de buen humor, y ya no le pego tanto a mi hermanita, ella también les agradece. Estamos muy contentas de que les este gustando.

Ale: si, el producto de nuestras imaginativas mentes en especial a la ocurrente de Priscilla, que gracias a ella son todas las tonterias.

Priscy:... voy a llorar... pero no hubiera habido lemon sin la pervertida mente de Ale¡ T.T.

Ale: si (se abrazan) ... oie¡

Priscy : no, enserio, hasta aprendí un par de cosas. Pero bien, esperamos que les siga gustando y por cierto, si me piden el dibujo de alguna de las escenas o algo con mucho gusto se los haré y lo subiré a mi fotolog o se los mando, no se.

Ale: si, esta perra del mal dibuja genial. Oye, cualquier escena?

Priscy: si, porque?

Ale: es que quiero una del lemon.

Priscy: queeee raro, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Ale: jejeje bueno aquí tienen el segundo capitulo...no Priscilla las palomitas nooo¡

* * *

Capitulo 2: " ¡¿Que quieres que?! "

Que demonios ocurría con ella, la noche anterior se encontraba a punto de decirle algo importante, pero hoy se la había pasado evitándolo y evadiendo totalmente la pregunta, se habría retractado? Y si lo había hecho, de que?; la cabeza del pobre hombre se encontraba llena de dudas, y preguntas las cuales seguían sin respuestas, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que había un problema en su matrimonio, necesitaba ayuda, el consejo de un buen amigo, el sabría que hacer pues tenia experiencia con esas cosas, era la persona adecuada, pero, había un pequeño detalle, Maes estaba de vacaciones con su familia en sabrá Dios donde, el solo le habia enviado un postal a Ed.

Flash back

"mira hermano, te llego una postal"

"eh?, en serio?"

"si, es de... ah, de Huges" dijo entregándola "que dice?"

Ed comenzó a leer "... QUE?¡ ò//.//o "

P.D. Ya consíguete una novia.

"jijijiji"

"de que te ríes Al?¡"

Fin del Flash back (Priscy: ah, me encantan los Flash backs.)

Bueno, con el ya no podía contar, entonces...

"Fullmetal" llamo Roy al joven.

"yo no fui¡, yo no hice nada¡" se defendió el rubio que acababa de entrar en la oficina.

Se escucha una explosión afuera.

" Ed, no... espera, que hiciste?

"nada¡" exclamo el chico seguido de otra explosión, la cual como única respuesta tuvo una traviesa pero también nerviosa sonrisa " n.nu "

"ahhh... u.ú, voy a pretender que no escuche nada, solo si me haces un favor Edward"

"ewwww¡, ya sabes que yo no bateo en ese equipo, Mustang" se apresuro a decir asqueado.

"que? ... eh, oh¡... ewww¡, Fullmetal, no me refiero a eso¡" (Priscy: XD)

"podrías haber sido mas claro; entonces?"

Indico con la mano para que el adolescente se acercara. "...es, algo así como una misión Fullmetal, si¡ toma esto como una misión, no has notado a Riza algo...mmm diferente?"

"...algo, y eso que?, tal vez este en sus días"

" ¬¬...quiero que la sigas durante el día de hoy, y averigües a toda costa, sin importar lo que tengas que hacer, que es lo que le ocurre, entiendes?"

"...mmm esta bien, pero con una condición, quiero que me devuelvas mi auto¡"

"tu no tienes ningún auto ¬¬u"

"...oh claro eso lo soñé...entonces quiero uno¡ y, y que me dejes sacar mi licencia"

Ahora si que Mustang tenia un dilema, salvar su matrimonio o salvar a la humanidad?

"...ahhh... esta bien..."dejaría al muchacho comprar un carro y la humanidad tendría que arreglárselas sola, de todos modos no era su problema. (wooo Ed tiene dinero, como deberían saber los que lo hemos visto en el manga o el anime.)

"ja¡ genial, considera el trabajo echo"exclamo alegremente el joven alquimista yéndose.

"acabo de hacer un trato con el mismísimo demonio...

* * *

"Tal vez, no estamos destinados a eso" dijo para si Riza mientras caminaba por la calle, tenia algunos pendientes fuera del cuartel y decidió realizarlos ese día para tomar algo de aire fresco y a analizar la situación con su marido, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de nunca tendría su bebe y empezó a imaginar como serian las cosas en un futuro, tanto para ella como para las personas que la rodeaban,...Havoc, el adoraba a los niños...jugando a la pelota con su pequeño, Fuery sin duda seria consentidor con su niñita y le compraría ese perrito que tanto quería, Sheska seguramente les enseñaría a leer a sus gemelitas, (si hasta ella, la ratona de biblioteca) también los Elric, Al estaría muy contento haciendo los preparativos para su boda junto con su prometida y Ed y su esposa celebrarían su primer aniversario pronto y ella lo sorprendería con la noticia de que van a ser padres, y el a diferencia de cierta persona estaría muy contento con la idea, hasta Black Hayate tenia cachorritos¡...y ella estaría sola con Roy, y no que no quisiera estar con el, lo amaba mucho, pero parte de todo eso es algún día tener un pedacito de alegría, que cuando sonría te levante los ánimos, que busque amor y protección en ti, que aprenda y descubra cosas nuevas junto a ti, que sea parte de ti,...que te llame, mamá. Pero al parecer eso nunca llegaría. 

"NO¡, solo me estoy sugestionando, no será así¡" grito de la nada haciendo que las personas que pasaban cerca de ella se alejaran y otros la miraran mal. Ya habiendo vuelto a estar en sus 5 (Priscy: y porque yo solo tengo 4 Ale? Ale: emmm bueno mira Edward desnudo¡ Priscy: oh por dios donde?¡) sentidos noto que iba pasando por un parque y decidió ir a sentarse en una banca.(Priscy: yo lo veo vestido¡ Ale: callate y sigamos con el fic)

De un arbusto cercano se asomaron 2 pares ojos, unos felinos color dorado y otro par gris.

"allí esta¡"

"shhh cállate Al"

ZAP¡

"T.T ouch, no me pegues nii-san"lloriqueo el hermano menor.

"Entonces no hagas ruido,... que hace?"

"nada, solo esta allí"

"... es lo que quiere que pensemos¡"

"Oye nii-san, tengo una duda, por que el traje de James Bond?"

"pues quien querías que fuera?, Barney?"

"... no tenias que disfrazarte"

"ahh... es que yo tengo estilo" dijo levantando una ceja y se volvió para observar a la teniente de nuevo.

En ese momento paso frente a ella una mujer con un bebe en una carreola, seguida de una pareja con un pequeño de unos 3 años de la mano, luego una embarazada.

A la rubia se le iban los ojos, se deshacía en el deseo de vivir eso algún día, y veía a los pequeños jugar en los columpios y en la resbaladilla, luego miraba a sus madres que les cuidaban de cerca.

"...mmm será que..."murmuro el rubio.

"que nii-san?"

"ja, Mustang es un idiota¡, bueno, trabajo echo...mmm no, mejor estar seguro, sígueme Alphonse, mira ya se va"

Edward podía comportarse de manera infantil y hasta rayar en lo idiota no se , por diversión, pero su intuición y lo de joven genio nada se lo quitaba. (Priscy: no llego a ser Alquimista estatal solo por su lindo trasero, aunque si me preguntan, a mi me hubiera bastado con eso. Ale: a ti y a resto de las fangirls.)

Ella siguió caminando sin notar al sospechoso par de rubios con lentes oscuros y gabardinas en pleno agosto que por cierto ya habían sido parados por policías unas cuantas veces. Se detuvo de nuevo, ahora frente a una tienda de maternidad.

"... Observa Watson...eso termina con mis dudas..."

"ya no quiero jugar a Sherlock Holmes, no me gusta ser Watson y el bigote postizo me pica" se quejo Al ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

"ahora solo sigue...mmm, el interrogatorio¡, ven acá...

(Priscy: Ed esta tomando esto mas que nada como un juego XD Ed: es que estaba aburrido¡)

Al terminar de imaginar a los maniquís con su rostro Riza se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, y aun no estaba segura que hacer con su coronel, decidió ir a tomarse un café para hacer tiempo.

Estaba sentada esperando que se lo trajeran, dándole vueltas al asunto cuando 2 "policías" rubios se sentaron frente a ella.

" Teniente Riza o Sra. Mustang, o como usted lo prefiera, no se a mi no me gustaría usar el apellido del idiota pero en fin, estamos investigando un caso y debemos hacerle unas preguntas" comenzó uno de ellos.

"... Ed, Al?, de donde sacaron los uniformes de policía? O.o"

"ah, Internet (Priscy:bien estilo Timmy Turner, a y si ya les puse TV por que no Internet también? Ale no puede vivir sin el, además, como dice la canción "the internet is for porn"(DIOS SI NO HAN VISTO ES VIDEO LO TIENEN KE HACER ESTA GENIAL) así que... Ale: viva el internet¡)… y aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo¡" exclamo. " Al, toma nota¡" le ordeno a su hermanito.

"si¡" respondió sacando una pequeña libreta de apuntes y una pluma.

" cuantos años tiene en realidad?"

"u.u solo 25"

"... 30¡, muy bien sigamos"

" que?¡"

"le gusta el pay? A mi si"

"...si"

"mmm, interesante"

"toalla o tampón?"

"que tipo de pregunta es esa?¡"

"u.u limítese a responder"

" usa ropa interior? Yo a veces no, Si si, de que color?"

"claro que la uso¡...y que te importa de que maldito color es?"

"...mmm"

Al interrumpe "le gustan los gatitos?"

"creo... y gracias pero no quiero uno"

"awww" regreso a su libreta.

"ha sido infiel?"

"...c-cl-claro que no¡"

"con quien?"

"te dije que no¡"

"titubeo, eso significa que si"

"no es cierto"

"talla de sostén?"

" 34... oye¡"

"anótalo como un 34...mmm D, si eso"

"ok"

"¬\¬"

"llego virgen al matrimonio?"

"pero por su puesto..." Ed la mira acusadoramente "...casi..."

"y ese casi fue con Mustang? Por que se que salía con Havoc en la universidad"

"como te atreves a dudar de... quien te dijo que fue mi novio?"

"ahh, tengo contactos"

"segura que el no tiene sida?, ya lo mando al veterinario, digo, al medico?"

"...si, Ed"

"porque antes era un promiscuo, pero cambio por usted, aaaay que lindo, no le conmueve?, bueno continuemos, si fuera un vegetal, que seria?" y así siguió...

"personaje favorito de star wars? Le llaman la atención las fiestas de intercambio? Que tan ebria a llegado a estar? Que opina de todo ese yaoi de Fanfiction? Ewww aun no me recupero del simple echo de ver con que tipos,(Ed: entre ellos cierto bastardo y mi hermano...ewwww¡ Priscy: ya me lo traumaron) me ponían porque no me atreví a leer nada. Le gustan las matemáticas? Es rubia natural? Que opina del beso de Britney Spears y Madonna? Le gusta el reggaeton? Nunca ha comido hasta vomitar? Alguna vez ha hecho un striptease? Le gustan los videojuegos? Cree en Santa Claus?... Ella ya estaba un poco,... harta.

"Ed..."

"que opina de mi?" levantando una ceja.

"O.o q-que?"

"jajajaja no se crea n.n"

"... al parecer tu te estas divirtiendo mucho con esto, pero... yo no, podrías dejarlo ya?

"mmm con una condición...

* * *

Roy ya estaba desesperado, donde estaba Fullmetal? Fue lo correcto confiar en el?... oh genial¡, lo ultimo que necesitaba eran mas preguntas en su cabeza, por esa razón ahora era fármaco dependiente de las aspirinas, lo irónico era que el dolor seguía, también hay que sumarle la cantidad industrial de cafeína que había tomado durante el día por lo que estaba temblando mientras se bebía oootra taza de café, y no solo temblaba por el exceso de café, de trabajo también, encima estaba mas nervioso que un perro chihuahueño... en pocas palabras el hombre se estaba derrumbando. 

"... ahhhh¡, Fullmetal, donde demonios estas?¡" grito con exasperación y estampando su cabeza contra su escritorio.

"ay, tampoco llores, apoco me extrañaste?" dijo burlonamente el alquimista mientras entraba.

El mayor se apresuro hacia el y lo jalo del cuello de su camiseta haciendo que quedara parado de puntitas.

"que averiguaste?" pregunto sin mas con una mirada psicópata, la duda lo estaba volviendo loco.

"primero, suéltame,... puaj¡ me acabo de bañar hace rato¡" se quejo él.

"¬¬... no estoy para tus bromas Ed"

"yo tampoco Mustang¡...SILENCIO INCOMODO...Ok, ya me pongo serio"

"ya de verdad, sabes que le ocurre?"

"...pues, llegue a varias conclusiones, con mi investigación u.u" le extiende la mano a Alphonse "tus notas Al"

"...notas...eh.. si" le entrega la libreta.

" estoy esperando Ed..." dijo el hombre con impaciencia.

"si, a ver..."levanta la mirada hacia el chico de ojos grises. "...¬¬... que es esto?"

" n.nu ...jejeje..je..je"

"son solo,... DIBUJOS DE GATITOS¡¡¡"grito enfadado. "Aaaaal..."

Roy(caída estilo anime)

"es que,... eran muy lindos nii-san"

"...ahhh, bueno supongo que ya no importa ù.u" volteo hacia Roy que acababa de reincorporarse.

"vamos¡, porque me haces esto?, es a propósito, verdad? Habla ya¡" gruñó tomándolo de los brazos y sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

"ahhh¡" grito retrocediendo y agarrando su brazo izquierdo, como si le doliera(... bueno de echo le dolía)

"O.o...F-fullmetal, no, no exageres no te estruje tanto, yo...eh...que tienes en el brazo?"noto que el chico traía una gasa, la manga de su camiseta no llegaba a taparla toda; al parecer intentaba esconderla.

"O.O eh, yo...n-n-nada, no tengo nada" respondo dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

"como que no?" supo que el no lo dejaría ver así que lo sujeto y le saco la camiseta.

"ahora que, piensas violarme?, ya hablamos de esto Mustang, yo no..."dijo mientras forcejeaba.

" dejame ver¡"

"ahhhh¡ pedofilo¡, Mustang es un maldito pedofilo¡, Al huye, sálvate tu¡,no¡,mejor trae ayuda ahhh¡ me violan¡, mi inocencia¡...snif snif nooooo¡"

"YA CALLATE FULLMETAL¡¡¡...(silencio)... ya acabaste con tu escenita reina del drama?"

"si, ya termine u.u"

"bien...tu brazo"

Ed se quita el automail y se lo entrega a Roy.(Priscy: LOL XD)

"¬¬...el otro..."

"ese no se lo puede quitar coronel"

"(caída estilo anime)...gracias por hacerlo notar Al"

"...mmm esta bien" se acercó a mostrarle y se quito la gasa. "mira¡, no es genial? Dijo con orgullo mostrando el flamel rojo que acababa de tatuarse.

"acaso no fui claro antes Edward?¡ y como le hiciste? No has cumplido 18 años recientemente, no que yo sepa"

"tu querida esposa me acompaño n.n y firmo el permiso como si fuera mi tutora"

" que?¡"

"dijo que lo haría si dejaba de hacerle preguntas"

"preguntas?"

"si, la estábamos interrogando¡" agrego Al emocionado.

" para ser sincero, no me tarde mas de 5 minutos en averiguar que le ocurre a Riza y que eres un #dejo n.n"

"con esa boca besas a tu ma...ay... continua Ed"

"pero como estaba aburrido decidí jugar un rato con el asunto, y la estábamos interrogando sobre..., bueno cualquier cosa en realidad, hasta que ella se harto y le dije que me callaria con una condición"

"...el tatuaje"

"sip u.u"

" ya que...pero... dijiste que sabias no?¡" se emociono Roy.

"ah si, ella solo quiere tener un bebé "

"oh, claro un bebé..." dijo tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ed y Al comenzaron a contar con las manos y en voz alta al unísono.

"...5...4...3 1/2...3...2...1..."

" ¡¿QUE?¡"

* * *

Iban camino a su hogar; habia un ambiente de gran tensión en ese auto, Mustang iba con la mirada fija en el camino, mientras Riza lo miraba constantemente, en un acto desesperado por tratar de romper el incomodo silencio, Roy prendió el radio, y de inmediato Riza lo apago, el hizo una mueca y no volvió a moverse durante todo el camino voltaendo constantemente a ver el arma de Riza… sabia que no estaba de muy buen humor. 

Llegaron a casa y Riza subió a cambiarse de ropa, el la imito, al llegar a la habitación cerro la puerta con llave ahora si ella no escaparía y hablarían de que ella quería tener…"una de esas cosas", como el decia pues decir esa plabra le pesaba mas que un golpe en ya saben donde.

"Riza… ¿Es cierto que tu quieres un, un...?"- dijo no muy seguro de lo que estaba preguntando.

"Si¿Por qué¿Tu no?"- aseguro ella rápidamente sin chistar.

"¡¿Quieres una de esas cosas?!"

"¡Cómo que cosas!?, bebes, Roy, y... ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque lo único que hacen esas COSAS es llorar, comer y, y... luego les tienes que cambiar el pañal! Entonces lloran otra vez y..."

"Pero Roy seria TU hijo, quieres ponerle a un gato Roy Jr.¡bueno pues a TU HIJO podrías ponerle así!"

No es lo mismo"- murmuro el, con terquedad.

"¡Oh!, no es lo mismo¡pero te encanta como se hacen!"- dijo ella furiosa, por la terquedad de su en este momento no tan adorado esposo.

"Oye eso es otra cosa"- exclamó el- "Aparte jamás te he escuchado quejarte"- le espeto el molesto.

"¡¡TU crees que me gusta, si me gustara mis orgasmos no serian fingidos!!"- dijo ella furiosa, sin pensar en lo que decía, lo único en que pensaba era en herirlo, de la misma manera en la que el la había herido al decirle que no quería tener hijos…

"!!Y¡¡"- exclamo el coronel, tapándose la boca en una clara señal de indignación- "Ah entonces también engañaste a los vecinos"- dijo el haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

"Soy una MUY buena actriz"- dijo ella sonriendo triunfante al ver la cara de escepticismo de el.

"Ahh con que a esas vamos, pues ni creas que YO lo disfruto mucho, sabiendo que tienes los senos caídos"

"¡¿¡QUUUE!?!"- grito la teniente enfurecida- "No los tengo caídos"- aseguro ella- "Debí haberle hecho caso a mi madre"- murmuro ella.

"¡¿¡QUE!?!, a esa vieja loca"- exclamó el sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"NO LE DIGAS LOCA A MI MADRE"

"Esque lo es"- dijo el encogiéndose- "Además Riza, te pondrías gorda"

"Las mujeres embarazadas se ven lindas"

"se ven gordas"- murmuro el haciendo un puchero.

"¿QUE DIJISTE MUSTANG?"

"Además, de por si ese uniforme te hace ver gorda, imagina como te verias¡"- dijo el ignorando el grito de su esposa y el aura roja que empezaba a rodearla…

* * *

"coronel, que hace aquí?"dijo sorprendido el menor de los Elric que al abrir la puerta se había encontrado con Mustang, no por el echo de que los visitara, solía hacerlo, bueno, es que no se puede confiar mucho en un par de adolescentes viviendo solos, pero esta vez era diferente nunca se les había aparecido a las 11 pm y con la marca de una bofetada en la cara. 

"es...una larga historia"dijo, al dejarlo entrar el rubio.

En eso Edward iba bajando las escaleras, ya estaba medio dormido, pero se levanto al escuchar el timbre, se encontraba en ropa interior (Priscy:...pero no los boxers blancos, sino boxers negros pegaditos, todo para el deleite de las Fangirls y mío. Ale: oye no babees el teclado¡¡¡)

"no deberías estar haciendo un bebé en este preciso momento?...o también quieres que te diga como?" se dirigió a Roy.

"¬¬...no gracias"

"nii-san¡, no tienes vergüenza?, ve a vestirte¡"

"Porque?, acaso opinas que esto da vergüenza?...yo no lo creo" se señaló a si mismo. "además... me da pereza" y fue a sentarse a la sala seguido de los otros dos.

"no se supone que seas un buen ejemplo para mi?"murmuro Al para sí.

"woow, quien te arroyó?"pregunto Ed al notar la mejilla enrojecida del hombre.

"...Riza y yo peleamos"

"entonces te fue bien, eso es mejor que un balazo"

"supongo que tienes razón,... pero me echo de la casa¡"

"eso si es serio"agrego el joven de ojos grises.

"lo notamos Al,... y que piensas hacer entonces?" le cuestiono el chico en ropa interior.

Él solo se quedó viendo a Fullmetal, y no precisamente por su carencia de ropa.

"...ok, ya entendí, supongo que puedes quedarte aquí por esta noche"dijo finalmente Ed rascándose la cabeza y siguiendo con la mirada al gato que acababa de entrar, el cual fue a acurrucarse en su regazo.

"y siempre como lo vas a llamar Al?" pregunto el chico haciéndole caricias al minino.

"... Hagane¡ n.n" anuncio el.

"pero ese es mi alias en japonés¡"

"dijiste que no le podía poner Ed, pero no dijiste nada de Fullmetal en japonés"

"hump¡..."se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

"jajajaja, te gano Fullmetal" río Mustang.

"...si claro,...pero, por que peleaste con la teniente?"

"bueno, no estábamos muy de acuerdo en ese asunto de lo del...bebé, luego salieron otras cosas y así terminamos, no me hace muy feliz habla de eso ahora;...y donde dormiré yo?

"...te diré que el sofá esta muy cómodo y..." Ed solo pudo ver una ráfaga de viento pasar frente a el, subir las escaleras y luego escucho azotarse una puerta. "OO...ven acá¡"salió corriendo detrás de el seguido por su hermano y comenzó a golpear la puerta de su habitación. "sal de ahí, maldito bastardo¡"

"ya me dormí¡"se escucho de el otro lado.

Caída estilo anime por parte de los hermanos.

"puedes quedarte con migo si quiere nii-san" ofreció amablemente el mas joven.

"gracias,...iré a la sala"

"seguro?"

"si, la ultima vez que me quede con tigo amanecí todo golpeado, que demonios estabas soñando?, lo mas traumante fue cuando gritaste "cuidado con la ardilla mutante", es decir quien sueña así Al?"

"ay, ya déjame Ed¡"

"de veras¡ un muchacho normal sueña, sueña... bueno ya sabes, pensándolo bien, que bueno que estabas soñado con ardillas"

"sueña con que?"

"Oo quee?¡ como que con que?, acaso no has entrado en tu pubertad?"

"oh, una vez soñé que tenia novia n.n , era una linda chica"

"así déjalo..." dijo dirigiéndose hacia abajo otra vez.

Ya en la sala de nuevo, miro con desprecio al sofá, y luego volteo a ver su teléfono celular (Priscy: es que todos necesitamos uuuuno, no los podemos dejar sin ellos, no Ale? Ale: sip u.u )

Notando que tenia un mensaje, lo tomo para ver que decía.

"...Ed...mmm...mmm..." comenzó a leer en voz tan baja que no se le entendía, de pronto al rubio se le ilumino el rostro y también dibujó una pícara sonrisa en este, sin mas ni mas corrió a buscar algo de ropa.

Mientras tanto Roy estaba tan ocupado inspeccionando el cuarto de Edward que no lo escucho salir. " vamos tiene que haber algo aquí" dijo agachándose para ver debajo de la cama encontrando una pequeña y delgada envoltura cuadrada. "ajá, ese chico va a tener mucho que explicar por que esta envoltura de¡...un caramelo?, incluso esta pegajosa" bueno, ya no había nada mas allí abajo "estoy seguro de que esconde revistas playboy en algún lado o algún tipo de lectura obscena"siguió al buscar en los cajones donde Ed tenia su ropa...y el encontró, ropa, ropa y mas ropa, gran parte de ella negra o roja."grrrr...busque bajo la cama pero no bajo el colchón¡" solo encontró un par de álbumes no había nada fuera de lo normal en ellos " vaya, su madre era muy bella, como demonios pudo engendrar algo como eso?" dijo señalando al pequeño Ed en una fotografía. Decidió seguir buscando "debe haber algo en su computadora¡...limpia, revisare su historial,...lo borró, tendrá correo electrónico el enano?,mmm...si, veamos" Estuvo intentando ingresar a su cuenta por un buen rato sin lograr nada entonces la apago.

Continuo buscando en el escritorio del joven, había algunos CD's y varias tonterías hasta las notas de su investigación, pero como no era lo que buscaba las echo a un lado, siguió sin suerte. " si acaso tuviera algo, lo sabe esconder bastante bien..." volteo hacia el televisor encima del cual había un DVD y a lado en un estante muchas películas. "...videos porno" se apresuro hacia el estante, pero solo encontró, pues, películas que tendría un adolescente normal

Comedias chuscas, películas de terror, acción y aventura, algunas de anime y cualquier cosa tipo Scary Movie que uno se pueda imaginar, sin embargo nada que el no debiera ver. En ese momento Mustang comenzó a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Fullmetal no tenia nada de eso y vino a su mente la imagen de Ed diciendo "si no soy tu, pervertido". Así que simplemente se acostó y se quedo dormido.

Cuando el amaneció eran las 9, iba a llegar tarde a trabajar pero ya que le hacia, es mas decidió que no iría ese día, cuando se desperto completamente salió de la habitacion, realmente decepcionado, quería encontrar algo con que molestar al muchacho, ni modo; al ir bajando se encontró con Alphonse que se veía algo preocupado.

"no ha visto a mi hermano?"

"eh?,no, me acabo de levantar, porque?"

"es que no esta en ningún lado y..." Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, ambos bajaron, Al esperando que fuera su hermano.

"nii-san¡"

"ahh¡, me asustaste Al"

"asi has de tener la conciencia, donde estabas?"

"eh,...y-yo?" se puso nervioso el rubio.

"si Fullmetal, oye no creí que fueras el tipo de persona que se levanta temprano"

"y no lo es..."

"es que...eh yo, mmm...fui a... caminar?"

"que?"

"¬¬, no engañas a nadie Edward, ya di la verdad"

"es enserio, es que... no tienen hambre?" pregunto pasando por entre los dos camino al comedor.

"hey, que te paso en el cuello?"

"en el cuello?" dijo extrañado y volteo a verse en un espejo "O////O eh nada¡, algo me pico, si algo debió picarme"

"pero eso parece mas un moretón, o un... O.O...¬¬" se acerco a verlo mejor.

" entonces talvez me golpee anoche o algo así"dijo tapándose.

"...eso no es ni un piquete ni un golpe, como te pudiste haber pegado allí?, eso es un..."

"nada¡"grito empujando a Roy. "deberías dejarme en paz y pensar que vas a hacer con Riza"

"mi hermano tiene razón, tiene que arreglarse con su esposa"

"...lo se, pero solo esta intentando cambiarme el tema" volteo hacia donde estaba Ed pero el ya había huido a su habitación.

"bueno, de todos modos hoy me tocaba cocinar a mí" dijo Al metiendose en la cocina. Mustang se sentó en la mesa, después de un rato se oyo la regadera, seguramente Ed se estaba dando un baño cuando el teléfono sonó, y escucho a Alphonse contestar.

"si?,...quien perdón?...su hermano...si,...nii-chan¡"

"sigue arriba"

"podría llevarle el teléfono?"

"si, creo que se esta bañando, ojala no comience a gritar que lo violan de nuevo"

El chico volvió a la cocina riendo.

Y Roy, seguro de que Al no lo veía ni escuchaba contesto...

"hola?"

" Ed?"pregunto la voz de una chica.

"no, un... amigo suyo, el se esta bañando, quien eres?"

"oh,...Priscilla, una... amiga" (Priscy: si, si un OC×Ed pero nomas un poquito, espero no les moleste mucho aunque se supone que están leyendo esto por Roy y Riza XD)

"quieres que le diga algo?"

"mmmno, mejor lo llamo mas tarde"

Ed salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y terminando de secarse el cabello con otra.

"oh, ya salió...te llama una chica Fullmetal"dijo ofreciendo el teléfono y con una mirada de eres un picaron. "quien es esa Priscilla eh?"

"nadie u.u" le arrebato el teléfono, luego noto a Roy que se había quedado allí observándolo "adioos"

"ahh, esta bien" se fue y recordó que había otro teléfono en la sala, corrió a contestarlo para ver de que hablaba con la chica.

"hooola señorita vampiresa¡, gracias por el recuerdito que dejaste en mi cuello, casi me mete en problemas"

" solo el cuello, así que no has visto los demás?"

"eh?...ahh que¡¡¡, que bárbara¡"

"jajajajaja, además tu no te quedaste atrás, yo soy la que va a tener que explicarle a sus padres como me hize un "moretón" en el pecho jojojo te ganaste el titulo de drácula¡"

( Roy: o.o )

(Priscy: me van a tener que perdonar el OC pero yo quiero Ale: déjenla soñar no?)

"bueno si, pero no te puedes quejar, verdaad? Y ellos no tienen porque verte el pecho"

"se supone que tu tampoco, y si uso escote se ve, pero en fin... que bueno que tampoco estaban los vecinos..."

"...si"

"ayyy y no le arreglaste la pata a mi cama Ed¡"

( Roy: O.O )

"cierto, me pasare mas tarde ,si?"

"ok, ah y ya casi se me olvida, ya encontré tu ropa interior n.n"

Roy ya no quiso escuchar mas...

"pero si no necesita pornografia¡"

No paso mucho tiempo para que Al los llamara a comer, y el seguía en shock.

"ahora que te ocurre Mustang?" pregunto "drácula" curioso mientras comía.

Si las miradas mataran hubiéramos tenido que terminar con el capitulo hasta aquí por le fallecimiento de cierto alquimista además de cambiar el fic completamente. Decidió asesinar al muchacho después de haber resuelto los problemas con su esposa, así que simplemente contesto con otra pregunta intentando olvidar lo anterior o pensando que solamente había malinterpretado lo que los jóvenes decían pero pensando "sí, como no?, ni yo me la creí"

"... que crees que deba hacer respecto a lo del...bebé" le costaba tanto decir esa palabra.

" deberían hablar de nuevo"sugirió Al.

"...no creo que quiera verme, menos hablar con migo"

"que opinas nii-san"

"...(viajemos a la mente de Ed que en ese momento se encontraba en otra parte...ta rarara hey tararara hey ta rarara hey...al parecer no le interesaba mucho el problema de Roy y había estado viendo los simpson el día anterior asi que... (Priscy: es que esto lo vi en los simpson XD)..."

"Fullmetal?"

"...eh?" ambos lo observaban "porque me ven así"

"bueno,... necesito que me hagas oootro favor...

* * *

Priscy: que les pareció? De verdad espero las haya encantado tanto como a nosotras, dejen reviews, mientras mas nos dejen mas nos animan y mas rápido actualizaremos. 

Ale&Priscy: adiós se cuidan, dejen muchos reviews y lo que se les ofrezca.

P.D. Priscy: aprovecho para pedir opinión sobre algo, quiero hacer un parental (no he visto muchos, si saben lo que es, no?) EdRoyAl, talvez Riza también, pero echo solo por mi, Ale dijo que le daba pereza, pueden esperar el mismo tipo de humor claro; Bueno, ya tengo algunas ideas, que opinan? Lo escribo? Lo leerían? Denme sus opiniones.

Matta ne¡


	4. Capitulo 3:¡Hip!, te odio

Priscy & Ale: hola de nuevo¡, nos extrañaron?

Ale: bueno, no hay mas que decir que gracias a todos los que nos dejaron reviews, ya son 12, me hace muy feliz.

Priscy: si, oh y, hubo un review sobre un parental, no me refería a este fic, si no a otro que planeo escribir, sin embargo eso me dio una gran idea para cierta escena, que si va a rayar bastantito en parental, pero no va a pasar de eso.

Ale: me encanto tu escena, yo le dije que la dejara, me hizo llorar.

ADVERTENCIA: ES PROBABLE QUE LLOREN CON CIERTAS ESCENAS. XD de veras, no me creen? Awww la gente no me toma en serio...

Priscy: por lo menos Ale lloro, y a mi me dieron ganas, en fin querían saber que le pediría Mustang a Ed ,no? Entonces aquí tienen el 3 chapter.

Ale & Priscy: esperamos que les guste¡ n.n

ADVERTENCIA: ES PROBABLE QUE TAMBIEN LLOREN CON OOOOTRAS ESCENAS,... PERO DE LA RISA XD LOL

* * *

Capitulo 3: "¡Hip!, te odio."

"...no, ah no¡ a mi no me metas en tus problemas Mustang" negaba el joven rubio con la

cabeza.

"por favor Edward,... a menos que lo que quieres es que yo me quede con ustedes otro par de días"(Ale: te puedes quedar con migo¡¡¡)

" ¡Y!...encima me amenazas¡...no yo así no juego"dijo indignado.

Al no pudo evitar el reírse ante la graciosa reacción de su hermano. "jejeje, ...ya nii-san, no seas malo"

"a ver¿y porque no vas tu?"

"...mmm" El chico retrocedió un poco agachando la cabeza, su rostro mostrando cobardía.

" ves¡"

"¿que tiene difícil?" Insistió de nuevo.

"si no es por que sea difícil, ella tiene un arma¡" replicó el.

"una chiquita"

Llevaban casi media hora discutiendo eso frente a la casa de Roy y al parecer no iban a llegar a nada.

"...quiero un chaleco antibalas¡"

"oh, no seas ridículo¡"

"Además debe seguir furiosa después de todo lo que le dijiste¡, perdóname pero de salvar MI trasero a salvar TU trasero prefiero salvar el mío (Priscy: es mas lindo n.n. Ed: gracias, lo se u.u. Ale: (gira los ojos).)" dijo dando media vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

"pero no esta enojada contigo nii-san"

Ed volteo hacia su hermano y lo señalo amenazadoramente. "cállate que te mando a ti , al fin y al cabo no esta enojada con tigo tampoco"

"esta bien¡ me callo..."

Seguía dando la espalda a Roy quien avanzo un poco hacia el.

"...Fullmetal...por favor"dijo en voz baja y cabizbajo.

Lo miro de reojo, y tuvo que admitirlo, realmente se veía preocupado, en los casi 5 años que tenia de conocerlo nunca, absolutamente nunca había visto la mirada que ahora le mostraba. Pero es que no era su problema,... aun así el era su amigo o como el prefería llamarlo, el maldito bastardo,... ahhh esta bien, decidió ayudarlo de nuevo, pero no admitiría que esa era la razón.

"...de acuerdo, es solo que me das tanta lastima" comenzó girando hacia Roy.

" De verdad?... oye¡"

" si, pero después de esto tendrás que acceder a todas mis ridículas exigencias¡" (ja, ridículas exigencias, amo eso)

" Cuales exigencias?¡ Entra ahí ahora mismo¡"respondió abriendo la puerta y empujando al joven alquimista dentro de la casa luego recargándose en la puerta para que este no pudiera salir.

"ahh¡ eres un maldito...uughh¡...pero ya se las vera con migo"grito enfadado.

Atravesó el recibidor dirigiéndose a la sala, ya había estado allí un par de veces así que sabia donde estaba. No se escuchaba nada, quizá ella no se encontraba.

"Teniente?...teniente Riza" dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza desde el pasillo.

No hubo respuesta alguna, pero no fue necesario la mujer rubia se encontraba echa bolita en el sillón abrazando algo, Ed no pudo ver que era pues ella le daba la espalda. " Teniente...¿esta dormida?" Murmuro acercándose. No dijo nada, tan solo se movió un poco, el se acerco aun mas y fue entonces cuando volteo hacia el.

"...Edward?"

"h-hola" contesto con inseguridad, la teniente se veía algo extraña. Fue cuando ella se sentó que pudo ver que lo que tenia en los brazos era una botella vacía de licor.

"esta ebria?" Pregunto el joven.

"hip¡...lamentablemente,... no" se acerco a pocos centímetros de la cara del chico con una mirada acusadora "pero talvez tu lo estas"

"O.o...no se supone que cuando las mujeres se deprimen se ponen a comer helado de vainilla y a ver Titanic una y otra vez?"

"...no hay helado" (Priscy;gran excusa no?)

"oh..."

Ella observo la botella vacía y la arrojo, entonces comenzó a buscar debajo del sillón.

"que esta haciendo?" Pregunto extrañado el joven viendo como sacaba de allí una nueva botella.

"Teniente deje eso¡" exclamo quitándosela.

"nooo hip¡, devuelve eso Edward¡"intento recuperarla.

"Que le ocurre?¡ claro que no, tanto que se lo critica a Roy y las chicos en el cuartel" la regaño, vaya eso se sentía extraño, sobretodo cuando la costumbre era lo contrario.

Ella hizo un puchero y después se puso mas seria "ni me menciones a ese imbecil, hip¡"

"de veras que esta muy enojada"

"hip¡ pues claro¡, tu no lo estarías?"

"...no lo se, nunca le he pedido un bebe" bromeo el un poco.

" es que no lo entiendo...hip¡...bah, que importa hip¡...verdad que mis pechos no tienen nada de malo?" dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema. (Priscy: y vaya que drásticamente. Ale: lo se.)

" O//.//O eeemmm no lo se"

"verdad?"ella insistió.

" //.// no, no tienen nada de malo¡ pero ya deje eso" respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

"tu si tienes buen ojo...no como ese...hip¡"

Mientras tanto Al y Roy observaban por la ventana.

"que tanto hablan?¡"

"ni idea"

"ahhh¡ si tan siquiera pudiera leer sus labios, pero están de espaldas...T.T"

"despreocúpese, seguro que todo va bien n.n"

**PEQUEÑA PAUSA**. Priscy: no se, consigan una banana, vayan al baño, tengan sexo, vean Bob Esponja o compren una nutria, no importa, lo que venga primero, yo quiero palomitas...

Muy bien aquí estoy, se quemaron las palomitas ya que el microondas me odia, o mas bien no debí ponerlas mas de 20 minutos a ver que pasaba, así que, sigamos.

Alphonse como siempre optimista pero las cosas no iban del todo bien para su hermano, tampoco iban mal, iban..., iban extraño.

"y sabes que le dije entonces? Sabes?...hip¡"

"no, que le dijo?"

"hip¡ le dije, ja¡ que mis orgasmos eran fingidos¡"

"...ù//.//u...no es que no me interese si..."

"sabes que mas?...lo tiene muy hip¡ pequeño"

"podemos hablar de otra cosa?"sugirió.

"...hip¡...no se porque demonios quería tener un hijo con el, hip¡...que estaba pensando?¡"

"...en eso si la apoyo..."

" si el no me quiere dar mi bebe, yo conseguiré uno en algún otro lado."

"...si..." murmuro Edward sin prestar mucha atención a lo que la mujer decía.

El estaba pensando que podría hacer o como le iba a decir a Roy que ella ya no quería nada, absolutamente nada con el, bueno, al menos eso había dicho aunque, pues estaba ebria y deprimida así que quien sabe; sin embargo algo completamente diferente pasaba por la mente de la rubia, su mente sobresaturada de alcohol se encontraba procesando ideas malévolas, lo que la llevo a posar su mano en la pierna del muchacho. (Priscy: hey¡ solo yo tengo derecho a hacer eso¡)

"oye Ed, cuantos años dijiste que tenias?...hip¡"le pregunto.

"... di-dieciséis...gulp...p-p-por que?" intento alejarse un poco pero ella lo siguió hasta arrinconarlo del otro lado del sofa.

"...mmm hip¡ pero si eres casi un hombre..."dijo en un tono sensual y moviendo su mano en dirección a la entrepierna de Edward.

"Teniente¡ O//.//O que le ocurre¡" exclamo alarmado quitando la mano de Riza de allí con un rápido movimiento antes de que llegara mas lejos.

"es que, yo quiero algo, y tu me lo puedes dar...hip¡"

"oh oh oh¡ no, no, creo que no¡ compórtese teniente¡" dijo intentando retroceder más en vano.

" acaso, hip¡ no soy atractiva? Hip¡" se acerco mas e intento sacarle la camisa al joven pero este no se dejo.

"n-no es eso"

"entonces? Hip¡"

"usted esta ebria, no esta pensando claro, esta CASADA, y yo no... teniente no me agarre ahí¡" (Priscy: grrrrrr. Ale:(ríe muy bajo))

"yo te podría enseñar un par de cosas"

"...créame que usted terminaría aprendiendo un par de cosas, pero ese no es el punto¡"(Priscy: eso¡, dile¡)

"hip¡ anda, sabes lo que dicen, de perder tu virginidad con alguien mayor"

"ouououou eso es una proposición muy descarada teniente, usted esta muy muy ebria, necesita relajarse un poco y esperar a que se le pase esa borrachera, y la verdad ya no tengo nada que perder, pero no me siento atraído hacia usted¡...Roy me va a matar T.T" (Ale: si que lo hara)

Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, Riza le estaba pidiendo sexo a Ed, así de borracha estaba, y eso no hacia muy feliz al chico, bueno su ego no cabía en la casa y su autoestima se disparo hasta el cielo pero realmente el no veía a Riza de esa manera ni podría llegar a hacerlo.

* * *

"gahh¡¡¡¡ que carajo ocurre allí adentro?¡" grito Mustang que estaba histérico. 

"cálmese coronel¡"

* * *

"anda Eddy..hip¡" ella seguía insistiendo. 

"no¡ y ya suelte mi trasero¡"

"hip¡ es que, que buen trasero tienes" (Priscy:100 comprobado, tiene mi sello de aprobación)

"por favor tranquilícese"

"tu tranquilízame"

"nooo¡"

"si"

"no"

"siii"

"NO"

"SII¡"

"oh que no¡"

"...si"

"no"

"si"

"no"

"no, hip¡"

"si¡...O.O"

" en serio? genial¡ hip¡"

"eso no se vale¡"

"oh claro que hip¡ si"

"...mire usted no quiere nada con migo en realidad, es solo que bebió mucho y esta enojada, todo lo que quiere es darle en la madre a Roy"

"y que tiene eso de malo?"

"O.o...bien, tengo una idea, de acuerdo?"

* * *

"...ah¡..mmhmm... ah no, no¡,...ay Ed... ah¡ si,...sisisi¡...aah¡...oh Dios¡¡¡ oooh¡...AAH¡...ahhh..." 

" lo ve¡ que le dije? El sexo no es la respuesta a todo" dijo el chico triunfante.

"ahh, hip¡ que manos Edward, eso si que fue un masaje"

"jeje, es que yo tengo muchas cualidades"presumió el rubio ya mas confiado creyendo que a la mujer se le había pasado el ataque de calentura.

(Priscy: Muy bien, muy bien, Ale se la creyó cuando se lo mostré, así que. Ale: encuesta, cuantos de ustedes pensaron que lo estaban haciendo? Edward: si o no?...

...si tu respuesta fue si eres un pervertido como Alejandra, si dijiste que no eres un idiota cuya inocencia sobrepasa la de mi hermano, y eso es decir mucho. Priscy: y tu premio es un aaauuuuuuuuto¡ Ale: O.o...Priscilla, esto no es un concurso. Priscy: oh, entonces no te llevas nada. Al: no soy tan inocente Ed¡...o si?)

Hubo un poco de silencio. "hey¡ que le acabo de decir?¡ deje de tocarme asi¡"

Ella lo ignoro y se arrojo encima de el "no me importa lo que acabas de decir y ahora me vas a enseñar en que mas eres bueno" le dijo con rudeza e intento acomodarse, lo cual resultaba difícil con el forcejeando pero ella gano por la ventaja que tenia al estar arriba, luego quiso plantarle un beso; Ed ya no sabia que hacer...estaba prácticamente siendo violado, bueno eso iba a ser un poco difícil pues obviamente el era mas fuerte pero no quería lastimarla, ella seguía en su intento de besarlo.

"teniente¡ ya basta por favor¡ entiéndalo a usted la veo como, como, no lo se¡... una hermana mayor, una tía o, o una...una madre¡, deténgase¡"

Esto ultimo la petrifico, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, miro al pobre adolescente espantado, que ella sabia, no había echo nada por miedo a hacerle daño, tal vez el efecto del alcohol ya estaba pasando o lo ultimo que el joven dijo de verdad le llego, probablemente las dos cosas, y fue tanto así que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se echo a llorar aferrándose al confundido chico que no pudo mas que acariciar su cabeza, muy aliviado por cierto.

Roy, afuera no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo allí adentro, por lo que estaba en un grito de desesperación. "pero, si entro allí lo arruinare todo..."

Riza lloraba inconsolablemente, no se soltaba de la camisa del muchacho y le repetía cuanto lo sentía una y otra vez, Ed no sabia que decir, es mas no sabia que pensar. Un poco después ella se quedo dormida y con mucho cuidado el se paro y la acomodo en el sillón para después dirigirse hacia afuera.

Caminó a donde se encontraba Roy sin decir nada.

"Fullmetal, que ocurrió?" se apresuro el hombre.

"espera que aun estoy intentando recuperarme..."respiro profundo y se aclaro la garganta. " **TU ESPOSA INTENTO VIOLARME**¡¡¡"

" QUE?¡ y me vas a decir que te dejaste, no?"

"claro que no¡" exclamo el adolescente.

"hay nii-san, tu dices que el osito del pan quiere violarte"(XD LOL ese oso es malvadoOO)

"¬¬ te digo que me acosaba...y esto fue real¡"

"p-p-pero no entiendo como que quiso...violarte?"

"estaba mas ebria que...que...ni siquiera se con que compararla¡"

"enserio nii-san?" Al no lo podía creer.

"si"

"pero ella no..."

"no tomaba, pues ahora si, aparentemente desde anoche"

"entonces, esta muy enfadada?"

"no solo eso, esta destrozada, uno no toma por enojarse, uno toma por depresión"

".. y, y que esta haciendo ahora?"

"comenzó a llorar, y luego se quedo dormida"

"entonces esta muy triste no nii-san?"

"que crees que haga si me ve al despertar?"

"no tengo la mas mínima idea"

"ya veo, ...podrías quedarte con ella hasta que despierte?...yo imagino que no va a sentirse nada bien y..." se escuchaba apenado " yo seguiré aquí...a ver que ocurre"

"...claro"asintió él.

"nii-san voy contigo"

"...eh?..sí, si quieres"

Cuando volvieron Riza seguía tal y como la había dejado Ed pero comenzaba a despertar, de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto corriendo al baño, y a juzgar por lo que oyeron ella estaba vomitando.

Salió de ahí encorvada y con su mano en la cabeza, le dolía horrible, conque eso se sentía estar crudo, no era nada lindo. Se topo con los hermanos.

"se encuentra bien?" le pregunto el mayor.

"...si, creo...yo" de pronto vinieron a ella imágenes de lo que había pasado hacia un rato. " ¡¡¡...Edward, yo..."

"no se preocupe, yo entiendo"

"de verdad lo siento, que vergüenza, no se que me paso" (Priscy: menos mal, porque ese culito es mío, al menos en mis fics.)

"en serio, se lo que ocurrió y lo importante es que no paso a mayores" intentaba hacerlo sonar como algo gracioso pero ella no podía creer lo que había echo.

" fue por lo ocurrido con el Coronel, no?"agrego Al.

"...creo...así que el se los contó?"

"algo así, entonces nos preocupamos un poco y vinimos a verla, no nii-san?"

"eh, si"

Después de que Riza se tomo algo para la resaca regreso a la sala donde se encontraban los chicos que estaban hablando en secreto; se sentó frente a ellos.

"...pero que le dijo ese bastardo para que lo echara de la casa?"comenzó Ed.

"...dijo muchas cosas Edward...a decir verdad, ambos dijimos muchas cosas..."

"...que en realidad no querían decir"

" si Al por lo menos yo...es que...acaso ustedes saben porque?,... Ed?"

"porque que?"

"porque el no quiere tener hijos...o es acaso que no quiere tenerlos con migo?" su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

" Teniente..."

Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos y nuevamente lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, comenzó a temblar ligeramente por intentar no llorar tan fuerte; Roy que se las había arreglado para entrar sin hacer ruido había escuchado esto ultimo.

" Teniente no llore, estoy seguro que no es eso, el la quiere mucho..." Al se aproximo a la mujer para consolarle un poco sentándose a su lado.

Si había algo que Roy no podía soporta era ver a la mujer que amaba llorar, y esta vez la causa de sus lagrimas era el, no podía perdonarse la pena que le estaba ocasionando a Riza, no se la merecía pero no podría vivir sin ella, que hacer?, el se sentía una maldita rata.(Priscy: se preguntaran, y las ratas que culpa tienen, eh?)

"...ese idiota...sinff ...porque demonios lo amo tanto?¡..."

Ella tenia razón " porque amas tanto a este maldito que no es digno de ti en lo mas mínimo?" pensó para si Mustang saliendo de allí.

Edward que se había quedado parado frente a ella pensativo, dio un par de pasos poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la rubia y sin decir nada se abalanzo hacia ella rodeándola con los brazos cual pequeño de 5 años, Riza se quedo callada e inmóvil por varios segundos, generalmente el no era bueno con las palabras, sin embargo esto de las acciones le salía muy bien, ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje escondido en ese abrazo_, desahógate, _seguía en su misma posición, no se había movido ni milímetro pues intentaba ocultar que también se encontraba llorando. Ella respondió el abrazo e hizo lo que el chico le había dado a entender.

Había veces que Al no comprendía para nada ciertas cosas que su hermano hacía, pero también el supo que eso era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba así que se recargo en la espalda de Riza con gran ternura, haciéndole saber, que siempre había tenido un par de pequeños.

Alphonse notó que su hermano temblaba, acaso...¿estaba llorando el también?...si, así era por mas que Ed lo había intentado le había ganado el sentimiento y ya hasta sollozaba, su hermano menor no se lo explicaba pero de pronto vino a el la imagen de su madre...también llorando, un pequeño niño rubio la miraba serio, era su hermano que corría a abrazarle, sus dorados ojitos brillaban por las lagrimas que no había querido dejar escapar...eso era, Ed, al ver a Riza así, recordó a su madre que aquella tarde lloraba inconsolable. Lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas del chico de ojos grises mientras revivía el recuerdo de su madre y se aferraba con mas fuerza a la espalda de Riza.

(Priscy: que tal eh? Creyeron que solo podía escribir idioteces, no?...que te pareció Ale?...Ale, estas llorando? Ale: T.T...snif, infeliz te quedo bruto, me hiciste llorar, hasta Ed lloro wey¡

Edward: no estoy llorando¡...tengo algo en mi ojo. Priscy: en los dos? Edward:...si¡... Priscy: awwww (corre a abrazarlo) Ale: hum... ya se van a poner melosos, déjenlos, bueno ahora queremos saber cuántos lloraron como yo?...que? sin comentario Ed?...Ed?,... Priscilla¡¿Dónde se metieron?! (se escuchan risas en el closet de Alejandra) Ale: ahhhhh¡ salgan de ahí¡ que asco, es MI closet¡ gaaaah¡)

* * *

"A donde vamos Mustang?"Cuestionó Ed al hombre al que iba siguiendo con su hermano pero no el no contestaba, no había dicho nada en todo el camino y tenia una mirada sombría, iba como zombi. Ed y Al hablaban entre ellos, seria que había escuchado todo lo que decía la teniente? de pronto Roy se detuvo, se encontraban frente a un bar. 

" no me digas que tu también te vas a embriagar?¡"

"cállate Fullmetal" dijo entrando, los rubios fueron tras el.

" eso no lo va a llevar a nada Coronel" (ah pero ay van detrás de el)

El simplemente los ignoro, tomo asiento y como era de suponerse pidió un trago este seguido de muchos otros. Comenzó a insultarse a si mismo en voz baja pero de pronto también gritaba.

"...inútil...eres un miserable...estúpido...gahh¡ idiota¡¡¡"

"O.O"

"O.O...aquí no se le niega nada a nadie" (Priscy: mi frase XD)

"¬¬ nii-san"

"...bueno y que piensas quedarte aquí maldiciéndote a ti mismo, crees que nos podemos largar?"

"...no, si se van, quien me va a sacar arrastrando de aquí?"

"o.ó...osea, me amenazas otra vez?¡"

"...no, te estoy avisando...hip¡"

"ay no este también ya empezó con el hip¡"

Si, dicho y echo, su voz hasta sonaba ya diferente, no tardaría mucho en comenzar a decir incoherencias o a declararle su amor al mundo y al tipo obeso que se encontraba a su lado en la barra.

"Mustang, ya vamonos de aquí, el tipo de allá me hace ojitos¡¡¡"

"...bah¡"

"es enserio Coronel¡ ya lo vi, a mi también"

Roy volteo hacia donde los muchachos apuntaron y el tipo les lanzo un beso haciendo que los hermanos se abrazaran espantados gritando. Mustang le hizo una seña obscena y grito.

"consigue tus propias prostitutas¡" (Ale: XD oh por dios...(se escucha un fuerte ruido que viene desde el armario) aahhh que tanto hacen ahí?¡)

"QUE?¡"

"hip¡ listo, solo así los dejara en paz...hip¡"

"y no me prestas uno?" le pregunto el tipo raro desde donde estaba.

"O.O"

"NO¡¡¡ los hermanitos vienen por pares¡...hip¡ y si te doy uno ya no completo el trío hip¡"

"awww...bueno"

"ya vamonos Coronel¡" lloriqueo Al. "...lo que dijo no es en serio...verdad?"

Le guiño un ojo y rió ante la reacción del chico que había dado un salto atrás aterrado. "jajajaja hip¡, claro que no Al, jajajaja"

"corrompes nuestra inocencia Mustang¡"

"...cual inocencia Fullmetal hip¡? No me vengas con eso" (Ale: exactamente, cual inocencia? (las risas del closet ya no eran risas) ven a lo que me refiero...)

"ya me quiero ir nii-san¡...por favor Coronel T.T"

"no me voy de aquí hip¡ hasta que no pierda la conciencia por beber tanto¡"

"...entonces no falta mucho, no te preocupes Al"

* * *

"y si hip¡ cambio mi apellido a Corvette?" 

"O.o emm"

" Porsche? Hip¡...Lamborghini?...Ferrari¡"

"Coronel porque no se queda con Mustang y ya?"

"hey¡ ese me hip¡ gusta¡"

(caen estilo anime)

"oiga ya es tarde"

"hip¡ y?"

"...ya paso nuestra hora de dormir?"

"Ed, hip¡...ustedes no tienen hora de dormir hip¡ crees que soy estupido?"

"emm pues , si¡ n.n, además estas ebrio"

"¬¬...y porque se quieren ir?, la estamos pasando bien...hip¡ anda tomate algo tu también hip¡"

"soy menor de edad" (ni Ed se la creyó)

"y eso que? hip¡...ven prueba esto"

"noo¡, te he visto borracho mas de mil veces y créeme, no tengo ningún interés en terminar así"

"mmm tu te lo pierdes...saben hip¡ que importa si ella me odia...yo hip¡ la odio mas¡...no me importa porque los tengo a ustedes muchachos...hip¡ ustedes si me aprecian" atrapo a los rubios que estaban a punto de huir pues ya se iba a poner sentimental, los abrazo y sollozo dramáticamente. "hip¡...los quiero mushooohip¡..."

"lo que digas, ya suéltame¡"

El así lo hizo y volvió a sentarse, bostezo y se recargo en el tipo obeso que estaba a su lado donde se acomodo y estaba a punto de dormirse. El hombre se veía molesto, Edward movió a Roy y Al comenzó a disculparse con el tipo.

"muy bien aquí lo dejamos y mañana venimos por el,...si es que no se me olvida"

"no podemos hacer eso nii-san"

"claro que si, mírame"

"ven aquí Ed¡"

"a ver y como piensas sacarlo de aquí? Podemos arrastrarlo hasta afuera pero seria algo salvaje hasta la casa...pensándolo bien"

"¬¬ no bromees...habrá que irnos caminando, aun esta medio consiente"

* * *

"gahh, maldita mujer¡...hip¡" se quejaba Roy mientras entraban en la casa, apenas podía sostenerse en pie. 

"con lo que le dijiste...créeme, si yo fuera ella no solo te hubiera abofeteado" contesto Ed en tono sarcástico.

"pero si solo fue un hip¡ piropo..."

"...si eso fue un piropo no quiero saber que tipo de majaderías dices ,eh"

"...hip¡, no tienen alguna revista o video hip¡ porno?"

"emmm...no, bueno yo no" contesto el mayor volteando luego hacia su hermano.

"por que me ves a mi?, yo tampoco¡"

"bah¡ que aburrido...hip¡" dijo y comenzó a beber de una botella de sake.

"de donde carajo sacaste eso Mustang?¡"

"...hip¡ lo robe..."

"o.O...Coronel creo que debería dejar de beber" sugirió Alphonse.

"NO¡...es mío, tu solo quieres quitármelo, consigue tu propio sake¡"exclamo abrazando su preciado sake y sacándole la lengua al chico. Edward intento quitárselo y Roy intento huir corriendo, pero estaba demasiado ebrio así que solo llego al suelo golpeándose fuerte en la cabeza por lo que quedo, ahora si, completamente inconsciente. (pendejo XD)

"...bueno, yo tengo sueño"

" piensas dejarlo allí nii-san?"

"Porque no?, ni que le fuera a pasar algo por dormir en el piso"

Los Elric se fueron cada uno a su habitación respectivamente y directo a la cama (Priscy: esa noche no hubo Drácula...awww. Edward: pero que tal ahora?, vuelve acá jejejeje. (P: déjenme soñaaaar¡) no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a escucharse sus ronquidos, Ed se quejaba un poco entre sueños, y Al decía cosas sobre ardillas mutantes... otra vez, al parecer su cabeza se asemejaba a una bellota y Roy dormía como si estuviera muerto.

* * *

Esa mañana Al fue despertado por unos ruidos que venían del cuarto de su hermano (no el tipo de ruidos que imaginan pervertidos, eso incluye a Ale), tallándose los ojos se dirigió a ver que ocurría, encontró a su hermano cargando una de sus enormes bocinas, era bastante temprano y Ed solamente traía puestos una camiseta sin mangas y boxers, la otra bocina ya no estaba¿a donde la habría llevado? 

"que haces Edward?"

" ya lo veras" respondió bajando las escaleras con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

"mmm...eso no me suena a nada bueno" decidió seguirlo.

Al bajar se encontró con que su hermano acomodaba las bocinas justo a lado de Roy, conecto algunos cables y listo. Ed sonrió aun más que antes.

"tienes idea de con que resaca se va levantar?"

"...mas o menos... por que?...y que piensas hacer con...hermano¡"

"será divertido Al¡, ...ah me encanta el rock por la mañana" dijo asegurándose de que estuvieran al máximo volumen, presiono el botón de encendido y retrocedió rápidamente.

Los ojos de Mustang se abrieron como platos al comenzar American Idiot de Greenday. "O.O...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLMETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL" su grito se escucho incluso por encima de la música.

El rubio rió y echo a correr cuado vio al hombre pararse abruptamente.

"apaga ese rock y ven acá maldito PUNK¡"

"jajajajaja,...yo?, yo no soy punk"

Roy apunto hacia los boxers del joven, eran negros y tenían calaveritas y tenían atrás una leyenda que decía "PUNKS ROCK".

"oh, jeje son un regalo de navidad...

FLASHBACK...

Priscilla se encuentra sentada en su litera envolviendo regalos de navidad, sostiene los boxers frente a ella para verlos bien, "n.n espero que le gusten a Edward,...se le han de ver muy bien..." Nosebleed

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

...si que fue divertido, que bien la pase esa navidad" pensó en voz alta.

El coronel y su hermano lo observaban. "que?"

"eh O///.///O nada queee, si soy medio punk" dijo y apago la música.

"ahhh mi cabeza..."

"hump, no me extraña con lo borracho que te pusiste, tan siquiera recuerdas algo de anoche?"

"no realmente" dijo con las manos en su cabeza.

"no? Vaya..." Ed volvió a tener una brillante idea para joderle a Roy así que volteo hacia Al y le guiño un ojo en señal de sígueme la corriente, el asintió. "entonces,... no recuerdas naaada, nada de nada?"

"no Edward, no recuerdo nada, ya te lo dije"

"oh, entonces no recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertimos los tres anoche" dijo en un tono sensual, Roy desconcertado volteo a ver a Alphonse quien le guiño un ojo. "fue una noche muy divertida Coronel" dijo en un tono igual al de su hermano.

"q-q-que?" dijo nervioso dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. (Ale: perros del mal¡ jajajajaja (se escucho la ducha y mas risas pero ahora entre jadeos, es que el baño de Ale esta pegado a su armario) O.O WTF¡?)

El par se acercaba lentamente hacia él. "podríamos ayudarte a recordar". Roy tenia una cara, ...ay dios pero que cara¡, los chicos no pudieron contenerse mas y rompieron en risotadas, especialmente Al.

"no puedo creer que siempre caigas Mustang¡, jajajajaja"

"eh?, ahh¡ porque haces eso?"

"jajajaja fue jajajajaja genial jaajajaja" Alphonse no podía parar de reír era la primera vez que le jugaba una broma de esas a Roy.

"si hubieras sido solo tu Fullmetal, no me la hubiera creído, pero, Al?" seguían riendo. "ya basta cállense que me duele la cabeza terriblemente"

"lo siento, me pareció divertido"se disculpo reincorporándose.

"ahh, necesito algo para cortarme esta resaca...

Para esto Ed fue enviado a una farmacia, bueno el se ofreció(Priscy: los preservativos se acaban rápido XD), le pareció sospechoso a Mustang pero en fin. Al regresar saco unas pastillas y una revista de la bolsa de plástico y se las arrojo en la mesa.

"ahí tienes tus pastillas,...y creí que esto podría interesarte, no se, a mi me llego"

"...gracias..."noto que la bolsa aun contenía algo. "que mas traes ahí eh?"

"ù//.//u...eso a ti no te importa...ah y pagina 23, quien sabe, quizá cambie tu manera de pensar" dijo el rubio y salió de ahí.

Mustang tomo la medicina y decidió leer la revista, mmm no perdía nada con hacerlo busco, pagina 23, un articulo que se llamaba "El Valor de un Niño".

"hump, me lo supuse...bueno, a ver que dice"comenzó a leer.

Recientemente un articulo decía que el costo de la crianza de un niño desde su nacimiento hasta la edad de 18 años, era de $160,140.00 dólares para una familia de clase media.

"¬¬...vaya ahora si que quiero tener hijos..."

Pero $160,140.00 no son algo tan grande si lo desglosamos de la siguiente manera. Se convierten en: $8,896.66 por un año, $741.38 por mes, o 171.08 por semana. Tan solo $24.44 por un día. Un poco mas de un dólar por hora.

"supongo que entonces no es tanto... pero yo que gano?"

...se pudiera pensar que el mejor consejo financiero seria decir "no tenga niños si quiere ser rico". Resulta que es precisamente justo lo contrario.

¿Qué obtienes por ello?

Derecho para poner nombres: Primer nombre, segundo nombre y apellidos.

Señales de Dios todos los días.

Risitas bajo las sabanas todas las noches.

Mas amor que el que tu corazón podría soportar.

Besos de mariposa y abrazos de oso.

La maravilla interminable sobre las piedras, hormigas, nubes y galletas calientes.

Una mano para sostener, normalmente cubierta por mermelada.

"...jejeje" El hombre comenzaba ablandarse.

Un compañero para hacer burbujas, papalotes, construir castillos en la arena, e ir saltando por la acera mientras llueve a cántaros.

Alguien para reírse tontamente de uno mismo, sin importar lo que diga el jefe o como se hayan comportado las acciones durante el día.

Por $160,140.00 tu nunca tienes que crecer...

Tienes permiso para pintar con los dedos, esculpir calabazas, jugar al escondite, capturar insectos luminosos y nunca dejar de creer en milagros.

Tienes una excusa para seguir leyendo cuentos de Peter Pan, ver dibujos animados en la mañana del sábado, ir a ver películas de Disney y pedirle deseos a las estrellas.

Por $160,140.00 no hay mejor inversión para tu dinero...

Puedes ser un héroe sólo por recuperar un Frisbee del techo de la cochera, por quitar las rueditas de entrenamiento de la bicicleta, por sacar una astilla, llenar la piscina inflable, escupir una goma de mascar muy lejos y por adiestrar un equipo de béisbol que nunca gana pero siempre logra como premio un helado.

"jajajaja...recordé mi infancia"

Consigues un asiento VIP en la historia para ser testigo del primer paso, la primera palabra, el primer diente, la primera cita, la primera oración y la primera vez en la feria.

Consigues ser inmortal. Logras agregar otra rama tu árbol genealógico y, si tienes suerte, una larga lista de miembros en tu obituario llamada nietos. En una palabra ¡logras verdaderamente trascender!

Obtienes una educación, algunas veces con honores, en: psicología, nutrición, justicia criminal, comunicaciones y sexualidad humana que ninguna universidad del mundo puede igualar.

Ante los ojos de un niño tienes todo el poder para: sanar un llanto, espantar los monstruos que están debajo de la cama, remendar un corazón roto, vigilar una fiesta, ponerlos siempre sobre la tierra y amarlos sin limites, de forma tal que un día ellos quieran, ser como tu, sin tomar en cuenta el costo.

Por todo esto, quiere sin temor, ama sin restricción, busca sin desesperación, Por una vez que seas amado, valdrá la pena el millón de oportunidades en que "TU" crees haber fallado, o piensas haber sido engañado o defraudado...

Deja pasar muchas cosas en tu vida, pero nunca dejes pasar la oportunidad de ser para tus pequeños, la luz que guía sus días y protege sus noches. No dejes pasar el momento de ayudarles a construir su felicidad, porque con el tiempo ellos te darán en millones el amor que supiste plantar en sus corazones, para ello no hace falta tener dinero ni tampoco tener alguien con quien gozar en la privacidad, basta con tener amor en el alma y ser garantía perenne que los sostendrá aun mas allá de nuestra existencia, porque para vivir nuestras ansias personales, solo es cuestión de administrar bien nuestros tiempos y tener presente siempre a quien nos debemos mas. (oh, el articulo es real, lo tome de una revista, lo leí de pura casualidad y se lo mostré a Ale, como nos gusto tanto decidimos ponerlo)

"vaya..."

"sabes, a mi me hubiera gustado tener un padre que hiciera todo eso, de echo, me hice la promesa de que yo seria diferente, que un día seria lo que el no pudo ser; y no se, tal vez no soy ese tipo de persona pero aun así pienso cumplir esa promesa."dijo Edward que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta. "ahora no, pero algún día voy a tener que tomarme las cosas en serio n.n"

"Fullmetal..." eso ultimo hizo cambiar la manera de pensar del hombre al fin por completo.

"ya solo queda una cosa mas por hacer"dijo el muchacho sonriendo al ver que Roy había reflexionado.

(Ale: empieza a llorar pinche Priscilla siempre te encanta hacerme llorar...sinf...y ustedes dos ya salgan de ahí¡)

* * *

Al: eres demasiado bueno hermano n.n 

Ed: oh, cállate¡, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer ù//.//u.

Al: jajaja lo eres aunque no te guste aceptarlo.

Priscy: sabes que lo eres n.n.

Ed¿¡Que!? tu también?

Ale: creo que todos estamos del lado de Alphonse.

Ed:¬¬...mmm...eso me saco con mis buenas acciones.

Priscy: y esperen al próximo Chapter, que Edward será algo así como un tipo de cupido.

Ale: siiiii , y adivinen¡

Ale & Priscy: LEMOOOON¡ y obviamente reconciliación.

Priscy: a petición de alguien, pero en realidad ya estaba planeado.

Ale: buajajaja, los haré estremecer¡

Priscy: bueno, esperamos que este chap también les haya gustado, pero seguramente les gusto taaaanto que nos van a dejar review n.n...verdaaaad? jajajajaja bueno equis, enserio ojala les guste.

Ale: y si nos encantaría alguno que otro reviewsillo.

Ale & Priscy: se cuidan mucho¡ y dejen muchiiiisimos reviews¡ mientras mas dejen, mejor será el lemon, y chanse y actualizamos rápido.

**MATTA NE**¡¡¡ ... yuuuupi pay¡


	5. Capitulo 4: Adelantando materias

Priscy¡Hemos vuelto, y lo prometido es deuda!

Ale: ósea...LEMON...buajajajajaja.

Al: Agradecemos a mi hermano por su ayuda n.n

Priscy: Ay, mi cupido.

Ed: Déjenme en paz...

Priscy: Bueno, lo siento por la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada, fue mi quinceaños, y pues ya saben, luego fuimos damas de otro, luego hubo exámenes, en fin, estábamos realmente saturadas con esto del tiempo.

Ale: Nuevamente, agradecemos los reviews.

Priscy: Wiiiii, ya son veinte hace la danza de la felicidad de los 20 rrs.

Ale: O.o...Oooook...

Priscy: Bueno, sin mas que decir, aquí les va el cuarto capitulo, esperamos que les guste

(FINAL PARENTAL)

**ADVERTENCIA**: como vimos su respuesta en los rrs que no dejaron acerca del lemon, decidimos hacerlo mas fuerte, ESTE LEMON ES RATED **"M"**

* * *

Capitulo 4: "Adelantando Materias"

"Si no abres esa puerta Fullmetal no volverás a manejar"- grito un molesto y a la vez nervioso Roy desde la oficina.

"No, no abriré hasta que ustedes dos solucionen sus problemas…espera un momento…ni siquiera me lo has cumplido ¬¬U"- dijo un molesto y divertido Ed.

Riza suspiro con cansancio, el chico no abriría la puerta, así que no quedaba de otra tendría que hablar con Roy, si o si, el susodicho volteo a verla nervioso, sabiendo que no les abrirían la puerta hasta que hablaran.

"! No los escucho!"- grito Ed, al otro lado de la puerta.

"!Oh¡, cállate Ed!- dijo Roy abochornado por la situación, maldición era su esposa¿Cómo podía estar nervioso?

Quince minutos de silencio e incomodas miradas…

"De verdad no les abriré hasta que arreglen sus problemas ee"

"Creo que de verdad no nos abrirá"  
"Enserio, no lo había notado"- dijo Riza con evidente sarcasmo- "Edward te estas metiendo en serios problemas"

"JA! Ustedes son los que están encerrados, yo soy el que estoy afuera"- dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia- "¿Pues no habías cambiado ya de parecer Mustang?, ya tan solo le tienes que ganar a tu orgullo, pero yo creo que la teniente vale la pena"

(Priscy: Lo ves Ed, te dije que eras un amor n.n Ed:...Déjame... Ale¡Complejo de cupido! Ed: Oh, cállate Alejandra)

Riza se sonrojo ante él ultimo comentario del alquimista, Roy frunció el ceño y suspiro, ok, aunque sonara raro, Ed tenia razón, su teniente valía mas que su orgullo…

"Riza"

"Roy"

Dijeron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron…

"Y empiezan a pedirse perdón por todas las cosas feas que se dijeron"- siguió hablando solo Ed, ya que la teniente y el coronel dejaron de tomarlo en serio, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron…-"Emm tengo sed"- dijo Ed, dirigiéndose a la cafetería al notar que era ignorado.

"Roy, a decir verdad mis orgasmos no son fingidos"- empezó a disculparse Riza algo sonrojada. (Priscy: Awww que lindo, se piden disculpas.)

_Lo sabia-_ pensó Roy_. S_intió un gran alivio y como su ego le elevaba hasta lo inimaginable.

"Riza tus senos son…perfectos"- dijo Roy también disculpándose- "Y te ves muy linda con tu uniforme"

(Ed: Vaya... O.O... Priscy:¿Mucha información? Ed: Sip...mucha...)

Riza para ese entonces ya sonreía…

"Y estuve pensando acerca de lo de…"- siguió Roy- "¿Otra vez problemas con es palabra?, se supone que ya lo había superado"

Riza rió, ver Roy intentando disculparse era simplemente tierno y un poco torpe…

"Veras, esque yo…bueno a decir verdad, no espera como era,…"

Riza sin poder aguantar la emoción se acerco a el, puso su dedo en sus labios, negó con la cabeza sonriendo y lo beso, el al instante correspondió el beso, la acorralo en la pared y puso sus manos en su cintura, que descendieron hacia las caderas de ella.

No fue un beso tierno, ni mucho menos cariñoso, era un beso con desesperación, pasión y violencia…habían estado muchos días peleados, se habían extrañado. (Priscy: Muuuuucho? Ale: Sipi, muuuuuucho. Priscy¿Como cuando voy al psicólogo y extraño mucho a Edward? Ale¡Mas! Priscy¡Y! se tapa la boca con ambas manos nooo Ale: Sí u.u. Priscy: pobrecitos.)

Roy gruño cuando sintió las mano de Riza desabrochando su camisa y pasando sus manos por su torso, acariciándolo sensualmente, sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas en las caderas de ella, recorrían su cintura y su trasero en toda su longitud.

La rubia suspiro al sentir como el desabotonaba su blusa con ansiedad, vio como la aventaba lejos de ahí, comenzó a acariciar sus senos por sobre el sostén, robándole gemidos a la teniente.

(Ale: Mira Priss, esto se va a poner bueno. Priscy: A ver, a ver...uuuuuu Ed:...Mujeres...)

Riza beso con sensualidad el cuello del coronel haciendo que gruñera extasiado, sus manos juguetearon en los pantalones de su superior, decidiéndose si adentrarse en él, o torturarlo mas…

Roy gemía al sentir las manos de Riza en esa parte de su cuerpo, ya harto de que lo torturara, tomo sus manos y las introdujo en su pantalón, gruño al sentir como lo acariciaba por sobre el boxer, la teniente sonrió ante esta acción de desesperación por sentir mas sus caricias…

Riza saco sus manos, y él la miro con reproche, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella le desbrocho los pantalones y se los bajo, el se sorprendió y sonrió con arrogancia, antes de que ella pudiera seguir en su labor de desvestirlo, el la tomo de las manos y la empujo mas contra la pared ardiendo de pasión por esa mujer.

"¡¡¡OH POR DIOS, MIS OJOS VÍRGENES!!!" Exclamo el joven rubio desde la puerta, dejando caer su lata de refresco al haber encontrado a la pareja en tal escena.

"¡Edward! O//.//O"

"¡Fullmetal!"

"¡¿Que demonios están haciendo?!"

"¿Pues que no ves?, estamos muy ocupados haciendo un bebe"

"¡Mustang, me perviertes vas a hacer que me traume¿Qué les ocurre¡Están en la oficina!...mi inocencia, mis ojos vírgenes..."

"Ay, no seas ridículo, no me salgas con eso, mis ojos vírgenes, si como no y Michael Jackson nunca se ha operado la nariz" dijo con sarcasmo.

"¡Gahh!, Me largo... mierda voy a necesitar terapia..." salió de ahí azotando la puerta con fuerza.

"Bien... creo que ahora seguiré con mi tarea jejeje"dijo obteniendo como respuesta una incitadora sonrisa por parte de su esposa.

(Ale&Priscy: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, cough, cough, cough JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ale: Oh por Dios. Priscy: Ed, eres tan... oportuno jajajajaja. Ed:...Dímelo a mi ¬¬...)

La beso con violencia mientras desabrochaba su sostén, liberando sus senos, Roy deleito su vista con los grandes atributos de su mujer, la saboreo con la mirada para luego lanzarse a llenar de besos sus pechos, Riza gimió al sentir la lengua de él en sus pezones, que al instante endurecieron, lamió y beso sus senos mientras su mano masajeaba el otro con glotonería.

La teniente gemía en el oído del coronel, encendiéndolo mas si es que era posible, Roy subió sus besos hacia el cuello de ella, dejando un bonito chupete en el, sabia que eso la enojaría, pero valía la pena, quería que todos supieran que Riza Hawkeye era **suya**, egoístamente suya y de nadie mas.

Riza aprovecho que Roy dejo sus pechos para bajar sus boxers con rapidez y tomar su miembro entre sus manos, poco a poco se fue agachando quedando a la altura de su miembro, paso con fineza su uña por el, dejándola recorrer la longitud de este, uso la yema de su otro dedo para volver hacer la misma caricia, vio con satisfacción que todos los músculos de la cara de Roy estaban contraídos por la misma sensación: Placer, puro y excitante placer; Riza jugueteo con él, acariciándolo, coloco la punta de su lengua en la punta del miembro, haciendo que el gruñera al sentir la tibia lengua de ella en su parte mas sensible; Riza se llevo el miembro a la boca y se lo paso por la lengua haciendo que Roy casi se sentase, vio como gruñía y gemía con éxtasis, al estar a punto de terminar la tomo por las manos y la pego a la pared en un brusco movimiento, produciendo un golpe que sonó por toda la oficina…

(Ale&Priscy: Babas por favor Ed: gira los ojos... ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?)

Bajo sus manos a las caderas de la blonda, le desabrocho el pantalón y le bajo las bragas con rapidez, ella de inmediato lo rodeo por la cadera con sus piernas, mientras el la cargaba sosteniéndola del trasero, acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.

La llevo hasta el escritorio, Riza volteo su rostro y vio el escritorio lleno de papeles y demás cosas, antes de sentarla ahí, ella alargo su brazo y quito todo de un golpe, haciendo que los papeles volaran por la oficina.

Roy la sentó en el escritorio, ella desenrollo sus piernas y las abrió, dejando que el quedara en medio de ella; El sonrió con malicia y se hinco quedando su rostro a la altura de su intimidad, la observo y le separo un poco mas las piernas, hundiendo la cara en su intimidad, haciendo que ella contrajera el rostro, y se sonrojara por tan intima caricia, sentía la lengua de el jugar con su clítoris, alargo sus brazos a la cabeza del hombre para acercarlo mas, acaricio su cabello, y bajo sus brazos hasta los hombros de este, los cuales araño, y acaricio; ella sintió un profundo y delicioso ardor en el vientre al estar la lengua de el en su entrada, entraba y salía de ella, Riza gemía y acercaba su cabeza, en un acto desesperado por sentirlo mas, ella lanzo un gritito al sentir el orgasmo, todos sus músculos se contrajeron y en su cara se veía todo el placer experimentado, se relajó y vio como el se levantaba y quedaba ya mas o menos a su altura, observo como el se acerba a ella sonriendo con malicia y relamiéndose los labios, haciendo que ella lo halara hacia ella para volver a enrollar sus piernas a la cadera de el nuevamente, provocando que el roce de sus sexos fuera bastante excitante…

La miro a los ojos, y la penetro con fuerza, de una sola embestida estuvo hasta el fondo de ella, ambos gimieron y se abrazaron con desesperación, ella apretó mas sus piernas a la cadera de el, haciendo así mas el contacto, el comenzó en un ritmo entra / sale, en un vaivén bastante placentero; los músculos de Riza se contraían con cada embestida, y el sintiéndola contraerse gruñía y aceleraba mas el ritmo cada vez con mas fuerza que la vez anterior, ella tratando de alargar su clímax comenzó a agregarle ladeos, haciendo que el gruñera al borde del orgasmo, la embistió con fuerza y ella se tenso mientras lo apretaba en su interior, grito el nombre de Roy habiendo llegado al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que el gruñía y se corría al sentirla apretarlo en su interior.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, se miraron, sonrieron y se dieron un beso de piquito…

(Ale&Priscy: Efecto de fondo...AWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

Mas tarde ese mismo día, mientras Mustang firmaba algunos papeles y terminaba el trabajo que tenia atrasado, muy atrasado por cierto, Riza se le acerco para hablarle sobre cierto tema que era importante tratar...

"Roy, creo que es momento de hablar con los Elric"comenzó ella.

"Ed estará bien, es un exagerado" (Ed¡¿Bien¿Después de lo que vi? Al: Ay¿apoco tanto así?)

"no es eso precisamente, bueno además de que no hemos sido el mejor ejemplo últimamente, ellos están creciendo y ya son unos adolescentes y pues tu sabes"

"... ¿de verdad te parece necesario?"

"yo diría que sí, y mientras más pronto mejor"

"ahhh... esta bien... no piensas dejarme solo ¿verdad?" Pregunto preocupado de tener que llevar acabo tal tarea solo.

"claro que no... eso seria irresponsable, pervertirlos no es el punto"

"¬¬...oye!...mmmm... bueno... mañana a primera hora..."

Obviamente Roy no estaba encantado con la idea de tener que hablarle a Ed de sexo pero no iba darle la contra a Riza justo unas horas después de haberse reconciliado...por lo menos no tendría que hacerlo solo y aun así, el siempre supo que ese momento llegaría, tarde o temprano, le gustara o no; Había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitarse él tener que darles a los Elric "LA Platica" en fin y de todos modos no estaba tan mal, ahora que había tomado la decisión de convertirse en padre los chicos eran perfectos para practicar y cuando llegara el momento de tener sus propios adolescentes no estaría tan perdido, así que al fin serviría de algo el haber soportado Edward durante tantos años, era como, adelantar algunas materias, se podría decir.

(Ed¿Soportarme? No podrían vivir sin mí. Ale, Priscy y Al solo se miran entre ellos...sehhhh claro)

* * *

Eran casi la doce de la noche y Ed apenas había llegado a casa, ojala Al este dormido pensó el rubio mientras abría la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, al entrar se quito los zapatos con el mismo fin y subió las escaleras de puntitas hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta con un suspiro creyendo que no había sido descubierto. 

"¡¿Dónde demonios estabas hermano?!"

"¡AHHH!...me asustaste Alphonse..." dijo llevando una mano a su pecho.

"¿Ya viste que hora es?" Pregunto sin chistar.

"emmmm... ¿se descompuso mi reloj?"

"¡Ed!"

"¿Qué?"

"es imposible contigo hermano..."

"y ahora quieres el divorcio¿no?" Lo interrumpió en tono de burla.

"¬¬ muy gracioso..."

"es que solo te faltaron los tubos en la cabeza y la mascarilla de aguacate, ya te lo dije Al, eres el único, te juro que no te engaño con otro hermano menor, los otros son solo un juego para mi Al, jajajaja no significo nada jajajajaja tu eres mi único y verdadero hermanito jajajajaja"

"ok¡ya basta!"

"ya jajajaja esta bien jaja, lo siento jaja...ya"

"hace rato llamaron del cuartel, el Coronel quiere hablar con nosotros mañana temprano así que ya duérmete"

"...ok... ¿hablar de que?"

"No lo sé... ¿hiciste algo?"

"No... ¿porque siempre das por echo que hice algo malo? ¬¬"

"jajaja¿no se te ocurre nada?...buenas noches"

"Mmm ¬¬... buenas noches..."

(Al: Entonces,¿me vas a decir donde estabas? Ed:...Como si no lo supieras... Priscy: jijijijiji Ale¡Uy picarones¡ )

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Mustang...

"¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?" Pregunto a su mujer haciendo un puchero. (ja¿enserio creyeron que Roy no se iba a arrepentir?) Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero... es que¡es Fullmetal!"

"¡ugh!, Ya decía yo que había sido demasiado fácil convencerte..."respondió la rubia llevándose las manos a la cintura.

"no creo que lo necesiten... talvez Al, y solo un poco"

"pero claro que ambos lo necesitan, es decir, no espero que lleguen aquí con el cuento de la cigüeña, pero podrían tener ideas e información equivocadas o dudas o..."

"Pero no es mi problema" la interrumpió. "Que compren un libro, una revista, no sé, que busquen en Internet o que vean la tele, con eso basta" Se cruzo de brazos y volteo a verla con reproche.

"Eres un niño berrinchudo..."dijo mirándolo con desaprobación. Se quedo pensando un momento. "Pero si a ti te encanta hacer sentir incomodo a Edward"continuo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrisa de _tuve una idea_.

"...ahora que lo pienso, tengo mucho por lo que vengarme...y también me acabo de acordar de algo..."siguió murmurando cosas y luego dibujo en su rostro una expresión maliciosa.

Riza salió de ahí dispuesta a esperar a los hermanos dejando a Roy solo para planear su venganza o lo que sea que pretenda; En definitiva Ed iba a pasar un mal rato (Ed¡Hey!), pero era la única manera en que Roy accedería a hablarle de sexo a los chicos.

"Buenos días teniente n.n" saludo el menor de los Elric que venia prácticamente arrastrando a su hermano mayor pues aun estaba medio dormido. "Saluda hermano" le ordeno al rubio durmiente. Este abrió un ojo y busco a Riza, hizo un vano intento por abrir el otro" o.ù...b... buenos ...u.u ZZZZZZZZ" dijo cerrando el único ojo que tenia abierto y se dejo caer en el suelo "ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ" levanto un poco la cabeza"...ZZZ diasss ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ..." termino la oración para volver a dejarla caer.

"n.ñ jajaja, buenos días"

"¡Arriba hermano!"Gritó Al, jalando a su Ed para que se pusiera de pie logrando únicamente que se recostara por completo y se acurrucara como un gato diciéndole a su hermanito "5 minutitos mas Aaaal" este se paso la mano por el rostro con frustración. "...¿quieres café?"

Edward solo gruño y después de unos segundos se sentó. "...no, gracias Alphonse, ya estoy bien" respondió levantándose aun algo entorpecido.

"Pero si no es tan temprano Edward" le dijo la mujer.

"ah, pero si hubieras llegado temprano a casa y te hubieras ido a la cama, hermano, otra cosa seria"

"¿Pues a que hora llegaste?"

"emmm... como a las 12"

"¿Pues donde estabas?"

"ah, por ahí, pero aun así no ha sido eso, tranquilamente me puedo acostar a esa hora sin quedarme dormido de pie a la mañana siguiente, para esta hora no"

"¿Entonces?"

" ¡Fueron los malditos vecinos que han cogido tooda la noche y no me dejaron dormir¡" vocifero el joven. (Priscy: Que conste que es cierto, a mí me ha tocado escucharlos. Ale:¿Y nunca les han hecho la competencia? Al: No les des ideas)

" o.O"

Riza no supo que decir ante la sutileza del blondo para hablar, también de su discreción pues lo ultimo había sido escuchado por todos en el corredor; Havoc que iba llegando no pudo evitar el reírse, saludo y entro en la oficina para dejar salir una gran carcajada.

" ¡¿La pareja de ancianos?! O.O" pregunto alarmado el chico de casi 15 años, sus ojos grisáceos abiertos excesivamente.

"No Al, los otros vecinos"

"ah, los homosexuales"

"No, es mas, ya se mudaron... por fin, que alivio¿no?" (mis disculpas, no tengo nada en contra de esas personas, en realidad los adoro n.n)

Al se estremeció. "Si,... pero,... ahhh¿te refieres a los recién casados?, si es así, no me extraña"

"Pues claro,... puaj, los ancianos¿ qué estabas pensando?, ni siquiera creo que puedan verse desnudos al espejo sin vomitar"

"ay, hermano, que sean viejos no tiene nada que ver"

"¡Ewww Al, que asco, cállate!" Gritó sacudiendo la cabeza "cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?"

"bueno"

" n.ñu... bien esa fue una... linda conversación, pero ya que Ed por fin se puede mantener en pie solito¿por qué no pasamos?"Sugirió Riza.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a la teniente, les pidió que esperaran un momento y se dirigió a donde Roy. Havoc rió de nuevo al ver a Edward haciendo que el alquimista arqueara una ceja, estaba a punto de preguntar que era lo gracioso, pues aparentemente para él era de lo más natural gritar a los 4 vientos las intimidades de los vecinos lo cual al de ojos azules le pareció muy cómico, cuando Riza se asomo y les indico a los muchachos que entraran.

Ahí estaba Mustang, con su típica mirada, los codos en el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas tapaban la mitad inferior de su rostro. ¿Iba a regañarlos por algo?...no, esa no era la actitud que tomaba cuando lo hacia, no estaba del todo serio pues tras sus manos se escondía una burlona sonrisa, oh esto seria tan divertido; les ordeno que se sentaran en un par de sillas frente al escritorio y así hicieron.

Ed odiaba cuando hacia eso, se quedaba sentado con esa cara viéndolos, como estuviera buscando la manera perfecta para decirle las cosas y a la vez hacerle enojar.

"Edward... Alphonse..." Rompió el silencio la rubia. "bueno pues... creemos que"

"Debemos hablarles de algo muy importante, un poco después de tiempo pero en fin" continuo su marido.

"¡Sin rodeos, tengo cosas que hacer!" Gritó con impaciencia el de ojos dorados.

La pareja clavó la mirada en el chico, los dos, sin decir palabra alguna.

También él los miró por un momento"... Ay no, no... no eso no... ¿verdad que no?"

"¿Qué ocurre hermano?" Pregunto Al alarmado por la reacción de Edward.

"...no... no nos van a hablar de sexo,¿ verdad?"

"O//.//O ¿¡Qué?!" Exclamó el menor ruborizándose. "¿En serio?"

No hubo respuesta, solo un incomodo silencio, incomodas miradas y unos incómodos adolescentes.

" ¡No, yo me largo!" Gritó Ed levantándose con un semblante rosáceo y dispuesto a irse.

"Se sientan..." les mando la mujer rubia con una mirada sombría mientras cargaba su arma.

(Ale: Adoro lo del arma XD)

Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

"...Ok... ya me senté, ya... asiento, trasero¿de acuerdo?...no hay porque ponernos violentos"

"si, lo que dice mi hermano... n.ñu"

"Bien..." Guardó su revólver "... ahh... ¿por donde empiezo?"

" Oh, ya se... miren, se los voy a poner así" la interrumpió su marido y se aclaró la garganta " Hablaremos de Jorge, si, de Jorge Nitales y deee mmm..."

"Pff... jijiji..." Ed había intentado no reír pero le fue imposible "Jajajaja... ¡Y de Cucu Lozano!"

" ...si así es, Cucu Lozano, bien Fullmetal"

"!Ay, para eso si son buenos verdad¡"Exclamó la teniente y volteo hacia el pelinegro "tu, te callas y me dejas hacer esto a mi, contigo no se puede." Volvió hacia los hermanos que ahora la miraban atentos. "Bueno, quizá nos saltemos todo aquello de los cambios en su cuerpo, seguramente la gran mayoría ya ha ocurrido o ya han notado que esta pasando¿saben a todo lo que me refiero, o también lo comentamos?"

"n-no, esta bien"dijo Ed negando con las manos, volteo hacia Al que coincidió con el, esa parte no era del todo necesaria, bueno ya no, tal vez hacia unos tres años hubiera servido y solo para Edward, además era una de las partes mas molestas de todo esto.

"Si, y no se preocupen por lo que aun no ha ocurrido, pasara, te juro Alphonse que un día dejaras de tener voz de chica" volvió a entrometerse Roy. "y Fullmetal, ya veras que pronto crecerás, los milagros existen, tu ten fe"

" GAHHHHHHH**! #?¡&#¡ **ya te habías tardado, por si no lo has notado ya estoy creciendo"

Exploto el muchacho parándose de la silla.

"...No tengo voz de chica...T.T" dijo el menor en voz baja, se hizo bolita en la silla y comenzó a chuparse el dedo.

(Al: Oigan,...¿es en serio lo de mi voz?...¡¿hey a donde se fueron?!...buuuu)

Riza le dirijo un falsa, muy falsa sonrisa a Mustang "...No me ayudes amorcito" y con su mirada hizo mas que claro que debía cerrar la boca, misma mirada con la que hizo a los Elric calmarse. "Muy bien, entonces creo que empezaremos con el aspecto emocional, así que, los sentimientos...

Una hora después...

El lindo de Alphonse decía que si a todo con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa en los labios, Edward simplemente procuraba no ver a Riza a los ojos y Roy ya se había quedado dormido hacia un buen rato.

...un día de estos se van a interesar en una chica y que no se les vaya a ocurrir pedirle consejos a este imbecil por favor, a quien sea menos a el, al menos que yo este presente, porque les diría algo como..."

" El placer es lo que importa" dijo el susodicho riendo. (XD)

"!Roy¡"

"¿Qué?"

Ed parpadeó un par de veces "¿Acaso no lo es?" Pregunto fingiendo inocencia y por molestar, mas que nada. (Priscy: Ame a Edward)

"Pero claro que **¡NO!**, Por encima de todo el placer acumulable en su cuerpo, esta el amor, el amor es lo más importante, **A-M-O-R**" les dijo ella con destellos en los ojos, especialmente al deletrear la ultima palabra mientras dibujaba un corazón con las manos.

"Puaj, no manches, no seas mentirosa" expresó el Coronel con una expresión de disgusto. "...tu no piensas en el amor cuando..." La fiel arma de Riza impidió al hombre continuar, una gota de sudor rodó por su frente. " ¡Gulp!...ya me calle..."

Ed empezó. "Por cierto, que bonito chupete tiene en el cuello Teniente" rió socarronamente. "Me va a decir que es una marca de amor¿verdad?" (Ale: Wooohohoho, mi héroe Ed)

Ella se sonrojó quedándose sin palabras; Al golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza y antes de que este objetara le dijo en voz baja. "Pero si es igual de bonito que el tuyo hermano" y paso un dedo por donde debería estar su _"marca de amor"_ o chupete revelándolo, aparentemente había sido maquillado por la autora del mismo. (Ale: Eres una cabrona Priscilla. Priscy:...Lo se...mas a cierto rubio le encanta)

"Oh, tu no molestes, y más te vale que no abras la boca... eso me saco por tenerte confianza" Su cómplice tan solo sonrió con superioridad, no le molestaba convertirse en traidor si la situación lo requería. "... solo tienes envidia..." murmuro haciendo un puchero el mayor y sacándole la lengua al otro rubio.

"Pero yo si he entendido, teniente" Comentó Al con una gran sonrisa. "Amor es cuando quieres a una persona aceptando todas sus cosas buenas y malas, alguien que te agrada, que te comprende y comprendes, también que te apoya incondicionalmente, aun y sin _estar_ con esa persona."

(Ed: Demasiado cursiiiiii)

La blonda se emocionó mucho con las palabras de chico, al menos uno de ellos había comprendido, va 1 y faltan 2, pensó para sí, mas las esperanzas de convertirlo en un van 3 y faltan 0 se acabaron cuando el mayor de los Elric interrumpió.

"No, Alphonse, ash... ¿Por qué no puedes ser un chico normal?" Dijo negando con la cabeza. "¡Amor es cuando el pene entra en la vagina! n.n..." Exclamo triunfante y muy ufano el chistosito, sabiendo que esto haría mas que enfadar a Riza. (Priscy: Los que estén a favor de la definición de Ed levanten la mano. Todos lo hacen...!Yay¡)

Roy saltó de su silla. "¡Sí, Ohhh sí!, así es¡por fin Ed lo ha comprendido!" Corrió hacia el blondo pero antes de que pudiese decir mas ambos fueron fuertemente golpeados en la cabeza por la enfadada mujer.

"¡Pervertido y pervertido Jr. tenían que ser!" Reprendió al par que la observaba adolorido desde el piso. "Mira nada mas lo que le has hecho al pobre de Edward, lo has pervertido"

El pelinegro se sentó. " Ay si, échame la culpa a mí" Se quedo callado un momento y luego rió con malicia. "Saben, ayer leí **DRÁCULA**" dijo casi gritando y provocando que Ed cambiara su expresión por completo. "O.O"

"...y sabían que a las mujeres vampiro se les llama **VAMPIREZAS**"

Ed se puso aun más nervioso, acaso... ¿lo sabia?...no, debía ser una coincidencia.

"¿Qué te ocurre, te has comido un micrófono, o que?" Dijo una sorda Riza cubriendo sus oídos.

"Y también **MUERDEN EN EL CUELLO **dejando marcas parecidas a un** CHUPETE**."

"n.ñU Emmm... ¿Acaso no estábamos teniendo una linda conversación acerca de amor y sentimientos?" Pregunto Edward intentando cambiar rápido de tema. Todos voltearon a verlo. "Jejeje n.ñU "

"Si como no hermano, ni tu te la creíste"

"ù.u CALLATE"

" …Saben que más, estaba pensando y **PRISCILLA**, es un nombre precioso¿a ti no te gusta Fullmetal?"

(Priscy&Ed: jejejeje ups... n.ñU)

El muchacho comenzó a temblar y a sudar frió, su piel se torno pálida y su boca se fue hasta el piso, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente; Bueno, no importaba que Roy lo supiera pero si Riza se enteraba seguramente le haría algo horrible, tenia que callar al bastardo ahora.

"¡De acuerdo ya comprendí Mustang, lo sabes//.// ... espera¡TU ME HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO!"

"...Tal vez..." (Ed: Maldito... Ale: A mi me pareció genial Priscy: Es porque eres una perra del mal)

Riza, que no entendía nada en absoluto fue y se paró en medio de los 2. "A ver¿de qué están hablando?"

"n.ñU d-d-de nada"

Mustang miro al nervioso joven y se dirigió a su esposa y al otro chico. "Salgan un momento, Drácula y yo tenemos que hablar a solas de algo muy importante"

Ya estando solos, el hombre se sentó junto al adolescente que miraba el suelo cabizbajo para ocultar su sonrojo.

"¿Conque Drácula? Jajajaja" comenzó a molestar.

"No molestes... y tu no me digas así"

"Oh ¿ Por qué no? DRÁCULA"

"¡¡¡Gahhh!!! Que no me digas así, me da asco" exclamo llevándose las manos al rostro con desesperación.

"¿Pero por que? Debe ser que ella te lo dice al oído ¿no?, o es que tu querida vampiresa te lo ha gritado... en medio de un orgasmo¡¡¡OH SI DRÁCULA, SIGUE!!!" (XD LOL)

"¡CALLATE! Ò/////./////O... en primer lugar, no te importa, segundo, ella no me dice así, solamente fue una ocurrencia que se dio en ese momento¿de acuerdo?"

"Entonces¿cómo te dice?" Pregunto con burla y sin recibir respuesta. "...yo quiero un apodo... ¿qué será bueno?"

"Maldito bastardo pervertido metiche con impotencia"dijo Edward cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

"...mmno, algo como, no sé Superman... ¡Oh, ya sé! Vaquero, sí"

La teniente rubia se canso de esperar y decidió volver a entrar en la oficina, Alphonse seguido de ella, Roy se apresuro a ella y comenzó a bailarle sexy y cantarle " Mami, soy tu vaquero mami, dime vaquero mami, mami..."Su expresión de serenidad no cambió, sin embrago la vena de su frente se salto y golpeo fuertemente al idiota con quien se había casado en la cabeza, dejándolo casi inconsciente a sus pies. Se volvió hacia el rubio que estaba punto de saltar por la ventana y le apunto con su arma, este se detuvo y entro de nuevo. (pobre Mustang)

El pelinegro se arrastro hasta su mujer y le jalo el pantalón. "Riza, quiero que me digas vaquero"

"...mmm a todo esto, yo seria la vaquera" (Todos: Uuuuuuuu, eso fue bajo.)

Ed soltó una carcajada. "Pff, jajajajaja, uuuuuuu, jajajajaja" dijo y señaló al hombre en tono de broma. "Tan siquiera, yo si soy un vaquero jajajaja... bueno a excepción de algunas veces... jejeje"

"...¿qué significa eso Edward Elric?, y nada de mentiras"

"... O.O..." Demonios, había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

" Me van a explicar toooodo, por favor¿Qué es eso de vaquero, drácula, vampiresa, etc" ordeno con seriedad golpeando el piso con un pie. "...¿ y quien es Priscilla?"

Alphonse rió, ahora si que su precoz hermano estaba en problemas.

"emm bueno yo, emm es que... ¡ella me incito a hacerlo, me obligo, yo no quería T.T!"

"No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando"

"P-p-pero yo no quería"

"Me vas a decir que una chica te obligó a hacérselo"

"Ay es que sabe que a veces me gusta que me dominen, es decir emm ¿sí?"

"Dios santo¿qué estabas pensando?...no, no me digas, ay y si te enfermas, de seguro es una vieja aprovechada y si..."

Ed la interrumpió. "No no no no no, yo me cuido, ella es menor que yo y soy precoz, no promiscuo, como cierta persona solía ser"

"¡Ah, ósea que me saliste asalta cunas¡"

"Nooo, ah, tiene la edad de Alphonse"

Ella miró al joven seriamente, pensando que debería hacer con el...

Se encontraban frente a un establecimiento el cual tenia un gran letrero que se leía "VENUS sex shop". Ed tragó saliva y le pregunto a la mujer que hacían allí, ella no le respondió, solamente lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo dentro del lugar, ya estando dentro se dirigió al muchacho cuyo rostro resplandecía en color rojo.

"¿Qué te ocurre, ya debes estar familiarizado con todo esto, no?"

Él negó con la cabeza rotundamente aun sonrojado.

"...Pues que pena" lo jalo al mostrador y le dijo al tipo que atendía. " Buenas, este, es mi hijo, y el ya se siente muuuuy grande, todo un adulto¿verdad?". El _adulto_ solo miraba el piso.

"Así que me da un kilo de condones"

"¿Un kilo? Pero seño..."

"Ya me oyó, si, un kilo, los pesa y que sea un kilo"

"Me quiero ir..."murmuro su supuesto hijo.

"¿Qué dijiste, no te oí¡Ah¡, que quieres de sabores, sí claro como no, también de sabores"

"No, ya me quiero ir, ya basta"

"¿Qué?, si, también un anillo vibrador"

Vaya que estaba enojada, y se puso tan furica que llevo al chico por toada la tienda tomando cosas, mira esto que bonito, un libro Kama Sutra, y que tal algunos videos, ah, aya hay dildos¿un látigo no se te antoja?, También hay lubricantes y esto... bueno no sé que demonios es esto pero de seguro le hallaras un uso. (Oh, por Dios XD)

Miro al joven, casi al borde de las lagrimas. Se detuvo y levanto la cara del rubio.

"Ahh,... lo siento Ed... creo que exagere..." Lo abrazo. "...es que tu y Al son como mis pequeños... aun así no esta bien lo que hiciste, pero no soy quien para decirte que no hacer, por lo menos no en ese aspecto de tu vida..."

Ed la miro perplejo, no se lo esperaba, de echo creyó que iba a ser castrado con unas tijeras oxidadas o un par de rocas.

(Ed: Realmente llegué a pensarlo...se estremece)

* * *

"¿En serio hermano?"

Edward asintió arriba abajo con la cabeza, había estado contando a Alphonse lo sucedido antes.

"Vaya..."

Se encontraba sentados bajo un árbol, el sol se ponía, escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose hasta ser cubiertos por su sombra, supieron que se trataba de Roy sin siquiera haber volteado.

"¿Saben que es lo que en realidad le molesto a Riza?"

Voltearon a verle curiosos.

"Ninguno de nosotros sabia siquiera que tenias una novia Ed, y tampoco es el punto...sino que, no nos tuvieron la suficiente confianza decírnoslo, a mi en lo personal me gustaría que me contaran las cosas..."

Los hermanos se miraron.

"es decir, no me refiero a que vayas y me digas _hey anoche lo hice" _

El par de blondos rió un poco.

"Nunca espere enterarme del momento en el que dieran su primer beso, mucho menos enterarme de su primera vez, pero Dios, ni siquiera conozco a la tal Priscilla; También a todo esto, no me extraña Ed, yo tenia tu edad, es solo que Riza, pues exagera."

Se sentó junto a ellos, hubo silencio por un momento. "¿Y donde la conociste Fullmetal?"

El chico sonrió. "Sabes, eres un gran padre"

"¿Te refieres a que lo seré?"

Los hermanos respondieron juntos. "No, ya lo eres"

"Aun, no me respondes Ed, yyy ¿Es bonita?"

Los tres rompieron en carcajadas.

Sin duda Roy y Riza habían adelantado algunas materias.

* * *

Priscy: Bien, eso fue todo, realmente esperamos que les haya gustado. Se cuidan mucho y dejen reviews. 

¡¡¡Matta ne!!!

¡¡¡Próximo capitulo, el bebé ya esta en camino!!!


	6. Capitulo 5: Felicidades

Priscy: Hola n.n ya volvimos.

Ale: Jejeje, ya no fue tanta la tardanza.

Priscy: Claro, ya estando de vacaciones, la verdad esperamos subir rápido el otro Chapter también.

Ale: Uuuu Ed se metió en problemas el Chapter pasado.

Ed: ¬¬...Eres taaaan adorable.

Al: Pero todo termino bien n.n

Priscy: ¬¬...Es que adoro el parental.

Ed:...loca...

Priscy¡¿Qué?!

Ed: O.oU...emmm naaada...

Priscy: ¬¬...¿Que dijiste?

Ed: Que te quiero mucho ñ.ñU

Al: A mí si me gusto el final, fue muy lindo n.n

Ale: ¬ Precioso, en fin, volvemos a agradecer los reviews.

Priscy: Pero muchísimas gracias, de verdad, me han animado mucho y les juro que no será lo ultimo que escribiré, yuju mi primer fic, Ale ya ha hecho otros... muchos con algo de mi ayuda.

Ale: jeje, bueno ya como sea, aquí esta el Chapter 5.

Priscy: esperamos que les guste n.n.

* * *

**Por cierto,** agradecimientos a mi compañero y amigo Abelardo, el me dio casi todos los nombres de los doctores. Gracias, querias tus agradecimientos, ahi los tienes. n.n 

Atto. Priscilla.

* * *

Capitulo 5: "Felicidades."

Aun dormida se volteo en la cama quedando frente a la ventana, los rayos del sol hacían que su rubio cabello brillara aun más, comenzó a abrir los ojos; cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la luz los abrió por completo, busco a su marido pero no lo encontró. Después de un rato se sentó percatándose de la ducha allá abajo, probablemente Roy se estaba bañando¿qué hora era? Se pregunto y giro hacia el reloj... muy tarde, en fin, eso era de esperar, hacia ya algún tiempo habían decidido tener un bebe, y pues, Roy es Roy, usaban cualquier rato libre para ese fin (Priscy¿Se lo imaginan?) cosa que a ella la tenia exhausta pero al pelinegro lo tenia muy contento, miren, para que se den una idea...

Flash Back.

"¿Qué le ocurre al bastardo?" Murmuró el mayor de los Elric a su hermano.

"¿Te refieres a su gran sonrisa?"

"Si, ya tiene así varios días y nada se la quita, he intentado hacerlo y no lo he logrado, mira"

El chico se levanta y se dirige a al hombre de la estúpida sonrisa. (Sonrisa tipo Yoh Asakura)

"Oye Roy, estoy planeando hacerme un graan tatuaje en mi espalda" Comenzó a decir.

"Mhmm"

"...y dirá... "El Coronel Roy Mustang apesta" ¿qué tal, eh?"

"Que bonito Fullmetal"

"...y me voy a perforar la nariz... ¡justo por en medio!"

"Que bueno n.n"

"Entonces no lo haré..."

"De acuerdo"

"...Oh, por accidente incendie tu auto, porque tome tus guantes y estaba jugando con ellos, sin permiso" (Ed:...una vez en realidad lo hice...nunca supo que fui yo... Priscy: O.O...wow Ale: te pasaste un poco¿no?)

" n.n"

" hmmm... ¡Ayer me tiré a tu mamá... y-y llegó tu padre y se nos unió... y tu hermana, luego llame a Al, y él trajo a... Black Hayate... y cuando llegó tu abuela también me la cogí,... contra su voluntad... y... y... mas tarde llego Huges con su familia y fuimos una gran orgía¡" (Priscy: XD mi idea, jajaja)

"Que divertido Ed n.n" dijo aun sonriendo, causándole a Edward un tic nervioso en el ojo.

"¡¡¡Gahhhhhhh, eres imposible!!!"

"¿Y como esta tu novia?"

" Tienes problemas Mustang, muy serios problemas" (Priscy: estoy de acuerdo con Ed)

Fin del Flash Back.

...Supongo que eso fue suficiente.

Ella se paró su puso su bata y bajo, le pareció extraño no ver a su perro y salió buscarlo. Escucho al animal ladrando y también unas risas, conocidas por cierto; encontró a su mascota haciéndole fiestas a cierto rubio de ojos dorados.

"Ed¿qué haces aquí?" Cuestionó al joven extrañada.

"¡Teniente tiene que ver esto!" Le dijo haciéndole señas para que mirara por una pequeña ventana, era la del baño. Ella se acercó y miró dentro... Roy cantaba y bailaba.

"_That's the way, AJA AJA, I like it, AJA AJA, I like it" _Cantaba usando el jabón de micrófono y haciendo cierto paso muy sugestivo, jalaba sus puños hacia atrás haciendo lo contrario con su cadera y en su rostro tenia una ridícula expresión de... (llega un chico moreno corriendo y grita " SATISFACCIÓOOOON". Priscy&Ale: Siii viva Carlos XD. Priscy: P.D. Carlos es el payasito de mi salón)

Riza miro a Ed quien solo dijo. "Que bueno que yo siempre cargo con una cámara" y ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. La rubia tomo la cámara y los dos volvieron a asomarse procurando no reír.

De pronto Roy levanto una mano señalando al techo y grito. _"!!!Everybody dance now¡¡¡" _comienza a hacer moonwalk (Priscy: Que aprendió directamente de Michael Jackson; Aunque no me pregunten por que ese paso si la canción no es de el... pregúntenselo a Roy) pero resbala y se golpea, luego maldice a Michael Jackson que en este momento también se esta dando una ducha y se resbala con su nariz que ha vuelto a caérsele rompiéndose una pierna. (XD)

Ed se tira al suelo casi ahogándose con sus carcajadas, Riza muy apenas puede contenerse aun así sigue grabando a su marido.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja... teniente, esto va para YOUTUBE jajajaja"

"Dios,... claro que si, Roy será más famoso que Edgar" (Priscy: mmm y es su esposa. Ale¿qué seria si no lo fuera?)

Elric se recupera y vuelve a ponerse en pie uniéndose a la blonda justo en el momento para oírlo cambiar de canción.

"_Y ES QUE TE QUIERO WOO BABY TE QUIERO WOO WOO, DESDE QUE TE HE CONOCIDO YO VIVO TAN FELIZ, Y ES QUE TE QUIER WOO, BABY TE QUIERO WOO WOO..." _Paró en seco al recordar que no se sabía el resto de la canción. (Ale: jajajajaja viva Nigga jajajaja. )

Mustang hizo una reverencia a su publico, el patito y las botellas de shampoo, cerro la regadera y salió del baño aun tarareando.

"No tengo palabras... Ed... ¿Ed?"

El chico respondió desde el piso. "Es..pere...estoy...recupera..ndo...mi...ahhh...aliento." Se sentó y empezó a acariciar a Black Hayate que se encontraba sentado a lado suyo.

"...aun no me dices que haces aquí"

"Mmmm... no sé, iba pasando por aquí" respondió mirando a otra parte.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. "...no es cierto..."

"bueeeno... en realidad, sentí curiosidad por como iba eso del bebé" Confesó levemente ruborizado. Black Hayate apoyó sus patas delanteras en el pecho del blondo y comenzó a lamer su cara haciéndolo reír. Ed podía ser tan lindo y tierno a veces. (Ale&Priscy: Awwwww que amor. Priscy: eres un gatito curioso n.n. Ed: ¬///¬ ¡Hump!...)

Riza sonrió y comenzó. "...A decir verdad..." Edward alejó al perro y le dio toda su atención a la mujer. "No se lo he comentado a Roy pero, tengo un retraso..." dijo sonrojándose y espero por la respuesta del chico cuyos ojos dorados parpadearon un par de veces y luego una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, misma sonrisa que le regaló a su madre aquella vez que le dijo que tendría un nuevo hermanito. Sí, indudablemente podía ser tierno cuando él quería.

El muchacho se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a Riza. "¡Genial! n.n... pero bueno, yo ya me voy, Al me va a matar porque tengo un desastre en mi recamara n.ñU" Ella rió, era realmente gracioso como se comportaban esos dos. (Ale: Ed¿no te da vergüenza? Ed: no molestes)

"...Oiga¿me da mi cámara?"

"Oh, claro..." Le entrego su cámara no sin antes sacar la cinta. "...listo."

"Awww... eso no vale" Se quejó el alquimista.

"Por su puesto que sí, esto se queda con migo en la sección de películas caseras ridículas y solo entre los dos" Le dijo al joven que le respondió con un puchero. "Además, a ese hombre a veces le puede mas su dignidad que un hoyo en la cabeza, y una suele tener que recurrir al chantaje"

(Ed: yo sigo creyendo que no es justo. Priscy: es que de verdad hubiera sido más famoso que Edgar y hubiera firmado contrato, con Nabisco o alguna compañía de galletas. Ale: claro que no, eso hubiera sido humillante, son de lo peor ustedes 2... Ed&Priscy: n.n gracias. )

"Mmmm... ya que... hasta luego teniente... a ti también Black Hayate" Se despidió y se fue corriendo, el perro lo siguió hasta que el chico paso la cerca de un salto.

"¿Qué opinas Black Hayate?, Tal vez sea buen momento para hacerle una visita a mí medico."

* * *

"¡¡¡Rooy!!!" Lamo la mujer rubia a su marido mientras entraba a la casa con un sobre en la mano, se apresuro a sentarse a su lado en el sillón y le miro con una enorme sonrisa. 

"Te tengo una gran sorpresa n.n"

"¿¡Tu mama murió!?" (XD como quiere a su suegra)

"...No..."

"¿Ed?" (Ed: ...¬¬...)

"Tampoco... hoy me dieron los resultados de ciertos exámenes que me mande hacer y bueno, que crees que estoy embarazada n.n" Dijo abrazándolo.

Antes de que el futuro padre pudiera decir algo los 2 Elric saltaron desde atrás del sillón gritando felicidades dejando sordo al hombre.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"

"Ellos me acompañaron." Respondió por los chicos.

"¿Ellos?"

El de ojos grises asintió con la cabeza y comenzó. " Es que cierto Coronel no quiso acompañarla" Ambos hermanos le miraron con reproche.

"Ow, jeje"

"Además..." Interrumpió Edward. "...Cómo no estuviste ahí¡haremos una dramatización!"

"¿Qué?"

"n.n Si, yo seré el doctor y Al será Riza."

"Awww... no es que me moleste ser la teniente... pero... ¿Por qué tengo que ser chica?"

"¡Bah!...actores" (Priscy: Mira nada mas... n.ñ Ale: el gran director)

Se pone una bata blanca y le mete a su hermano un vestido muy a su pesar, el mayor se aclaró la garganta y inició su feliz dramatización de los hechos. "Señora, le tengo muy buenas noticias (típicas líneas de doctor) n.n usted esta embarazada."

( Al: (Va llegando) Priscy: uuuuy, Edward de bata blanca, sexy ¿no quieres jugar al doctor con migo? Ale: ah no, claro que no, no en este Chapter. Priscy: buuuu... Ed&Priscy:...amargada... Al: O.O)

Al lo miro con odio e hizo un gran puchero al cruzarse de brazos por haberle puesto un vestido, sin cambiar su expresión y con un tono fingido dijo. "Oh, estoy taaan contenta"

"Aaaaal¿qué te ocurre?, Ponle mas sentimiento, estas embarazada, por Dios, no puedo trabajar así." Arrojo su bata e hizo un gesto igual al de su hermanito.

"Ya basta hermano, esto es estúpido" Le reclamo lanzando lejos su vestido.

"...Lo sé... pero hice que te pusieras un vestido n.n" (Ale: eres de lo peor Edward Al: TT.TT te odio hermano, que malo eres)

"...Te odio..."

"Oye Fullmetal¿de verdad no tienen nada mejor que hacer?"

Los Elric se miraron mutuamente y luego volvieron sus miradas hacia el pelinegro para responderle juntos. "No, en este momento no"

"Hablando de bebes y cosas que hacer, ya nos vamos porque Huges quiere que la hagamos de niñeras y le cuidemos a Elysia." Dijo Ed recordando.

Ya solos de nuevo...

Roy abrazo a su mujer, la miro tiernamente y la beso en los labios, no necesitaba palabras para decirle como se sentía, no podría decirlo con simples palabras así que se limito a abrazarla con fuerza. Ella comprendió a la perfección.

* * *

"Estaba pensando en que debería irme consiguiendo un buen obstetra, Roy" Dijo la rubia a su esposo. 

"¿Qué hay de malo con tu doctor?" Cuestionó él.

"Solo es un medico general."

"Mmm... esta bien" Él creyó que ahí había terminado la conversación, se sintió victorioso, tenia la ligera sospecha de que tendría que ir con ella a alguna parte y pues, la bendita pereza.

(Ed: maldito bastardo flojo... Al: no seas grosero Ed. Priscy: es que lo es. Ale¡oye!)

"Me tienes que acompañar eh" Interrumpió ella ese sentimiento de victoria.

"Hump... ahhh... ok u.ùU"

* * *

Realmente no les fue nada fácil encontrar a la doctora ideal... 

**Doctor número uno:**

"Buenos días, soy el Dr. Benito Camelos del Toro" Saludo el hombre a la pareja. (Ed&Priscy: XD jajajajajajajaja. Ale&Ale: no entendiiii Priscy: Al, eres demasiado inocente, Ale demasiado lenta. Ale: oh, callate, ya se que soy de bulbos...)

"¿Perdón? No escuche bien su nombre." Dijo Roy.

"Benito Camelos del Toro"

La pareja solo se miro mutuamente, el negó con la cabeza rotundamente y ella concordó con su marido.

**Doctor número dos:**

"Hola yo soy el Dr. Francisco G. Rico"

Roy no dejo a su mujer decir ni pío. "¡NEXT!" Gritó y la saco de ahí.

**Doctora numero tres:**

"Quiubo, soy la Dr. Chencha Petronila Pérez" Saludo mientras se rascaba en la axila y mascando chicle. (Todos: XDDDD)

"O.o"

Suena el teléfono.

"A ver, perenme tantillo" Tomo el teléfono. "¿Qué paso mijo, como tas?"

"Emmm... Riza, amor..."

"No tienes que decírmelo"

...creo que aquí lo voy a dejar, otros 16 son demasiados, entre ellos, Eva Gina, Rosa Mesta, Alma Marcela Silva de Alegría, Mónica Galindo, Zoila Rosadilla del Hoyo etc. (Priscy: estoy segura de que comprenden. Ale: espera, yo me tardo TT.TT Ed: (se esta ahogando de la risa) Al: oh, ya entendí O////O)

Estaban a punto de rendirse, Riza insistió en continuar, Roy acepto con cansancio, solo una más.

Entraron en una bonita oficina, las paredes eran blancas y una gran ventana dejaba entrar mucha luz a la habitación, justo en medio había un escritorio en el que se encontraba sentada una joven morena, ojos oscuros, cabello castaño y ondulado con lentes y llevaba su bata blanca. Se puso de pie y le dio la mano a la pareja.

"Buenos días, yo soy la Dr. Alejandra Bendeck" Dijo amablemente. (Ale¡yupi soy yo, soy yo! n.n. Priscy¿en serio? ¬¬.)

Un par de ojos onix y otro par de ojos marrón rojizo la analizaron detenidamente.

"¿No es un poco joven?" Pregunto la mujer. (Ale: siiii, joven y bella n.n Priscy: Pffff...jajajajaja si claro... Ale¡PERRA INFELIZ CALLATE!)

"Tal vez, pero conozco mi profesión." Respondió sin titubear.

Los futuros padres sonrieron...

"...entonces tiene 5 semanas... es muy poco¿cómo se dio cuenta?"

"Bueno, además de que estuvimos buscando el embarazo yo soy un relojito y fui a revisarme cuando note que tenia un retraso"

"Mmhm..." Reviso algunos papeles en los que tenia resultados de algunos de los estudios que se había hecho la rubia. "...todo se ve bien... ¿qué le parece si?... vuelve a venir en... 3 semanas, cuando haya cumplido ya dos meses."

"Esta bien, muchísimas gracias." Dijo levantándose y dándole la mano a su nueva doctora.

"No hay de que, nos vemos."

* * *

La feliz pareja iba camino a casa en el auto, había un curioso silencio que en realidad no tenía razón de ser. De pronto, el hombre rió para sí y volteó a ver a la rubia aun riendo. 

"Pff... jajajajaja Benito Camelos del Toro... no lo puedo creer"

"Jajajajaja"

"Y esa mujer Petro- no sé que, recién salida de su rancho¿crees que realmente sea doctora?"

"...No, jajajajajajaja"

El silencio volvió después de eso, no que o quisieran hablar o se sintieran incómodos es solo que iba cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, se avecinaban tantos y tan grandes cambios, estaban emocionados y a la vez asustados, mas asustados que emocionados diría Roy pero en fin. En ambos crecía una gran duda¿serian buenos padres?, No importaba cuánto se los pudieran asegurar y a pesar de las tan sinceras palabras de los Elric, Roy aun tenia esa incertidumbre, también estaba el ¿y si no puedo?, Es un bebe, una vida, un pequeño ser que depende completa y absolutamente de ti, solo de ti, es una gran responsabilidad.

De la misma manera que había una parte que los hacia sentir inseguros, había otra que les emocionaba, los llenaba de alegría y se sentían fuertes y seguros con una buena razón para seguir el día de mañana sin importar lo que llegase a pasar.

A Riza aun no le cabía en la cabeza, hacia un tiempo estaba casi resignada a no ser madre ya que su marido estaba completamente negado lo cual les había dado nada mas que problemas y terribles disputas; Ahora estaba embarazada, era tan increíble... aunque era extraño pensar que dentro de ella había otro ser humano... con vida, había vida dentro de ella, fruto del amor que ella y su marido sé tenían y que cuando llegara los uniría aun más, pues no hay nada que represente mejor la unión que un hijo, una pequeña parte de los dos en uno mismo.

Mientras tanto Roy pensaba en que ahora tenia una nueva razón para llegar a convertirse en Fuhrer, quizá mayor que las minifaldas, si, el no iba a ser un padre cualquiera, sería el héroe de su pequeño o pequeña, a quien se le llenaría la boca diciendo quien era su padre y que de grande quisiera ser como el, y en caso de ser un varón también lo ayudaría a construir un mundo con minifaldas; Si fuese una niña, seria **SU** princesita y que nadie se atreviera siquiera a verla de mala manera porque se las vería con él... su pequeñita, la que lo abrazaría todo el tiempo y le diría lo mucho que lo quiere... realmente ahora le encantaba la idea de tener un bebé.

Todo eso y más pensaban, se imaginaba y soñaban, pero ninguno de los dos sabia realmente lo que les esperaba... y en estos primeros meses en especial Roy pues Riza tardaría un poco mas en sentirlo...

2 meses después...

Entra la rubia teniente a la oficina de su coronel con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y cantándole _" La vecinita tiene antojo."_ Rió y se sentó frente a el en el escritorio.

Él sonrió con picardía malinterpretando lo que le decía la mujer. "Ósea que no fue suficiente anoche¿eh?" (Priscy: pervertido...)

"No Roy, no seas cerdo." Dijo dándole un zape en la cabeza. "...tengo un antojo.

Ay, ya se había tardado, pensó para sí. "¿Qué se te antoja?"

"n.n Camarones con cajeta." Respondió alegremente. (Ewwwwwwwww)

"Bueno, camarones con ca- ¿¡QUE!?" Exclamo poniéndose verde y sintiendo nauseas, lo mismo le ocurrió al resto de los presentes en la oficina, dios es que¿qué mezcla es esa?

"Sí"

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre?...asco..."

Ella hizo un gran puchero. "Es que se me antojan." Roy tuvo que volver a tragarse su desayuno.

Oh, que pereza le daba... mmm... volteo a ver a Havoc...

"Él tiene trabajo." Le dijo su esposa antes de que abriese la boca.

"Awwwmmm..." Miro a Breda y a Fuery.

"Ellos también, tu no estas haciendo nada y es tu responsabilidad"

Nooo, no quería ni levantarse, mucho menos a conseguir, puaj, camarones con cajeta, noto que ninguno de los Elric estaban allí, formulo rápidamente un malvado plan, llamaría a Fullmetal y le pediría que fuera al cuartel con alguna excusa estúpida entonces le pediría ese encargo de paso, si, era un genio. (Ed: ¬¬)

Tomo el teléfono y le marco al rubio, se demoro algo en contestar, pudo escucharlo maldecir antes de responder, típico de el.

"Hump... ¿Bueno?..." Sin duda se escuchaba irritado.

"¿Fullmetal?..."

"¡Ah, eres tu¿Qué quieres?...estoy ocupado y hoy no pienso ir al cuartel"

"Pero Ed, es que... emmm... tengo... ¡una misión para ti!"

"No, tú lo único que quieres es que haga tus mandados" Dijo el muchacho aun mas irritable. Roy escucho una segunda voz femenina. "¿Con quien hablas Ed?"Pregunto la segunda voz y luego dijo necia pero dulcemente. "...ya cueeelga"

"Uuuuy¿quién esta contigo Fullmetal eh?"

" Tres palabras. NO. Te. Incumbe..."

"¿Se están portando bien?" Pregunto burlonamente.

"En este momento y gracias a que interrumpiste, sí." Le dijo con gran sarcasmo.

"Oh, jeje... entonces no crees que puedas..."

"¡NOOO!" Gritó y corto la llamada.

(Ed&Priscy: poco deseada interrupción... ¬¬... Al¿huh? Ed: naada Al. Ale: y se la pasan tachando a mi Roy de pervertido.)

Roy vio el teléfono y bufo, miro a su esposa impaciente y suspiro mientras se levantaba de su silla.

El pelinegro volvió a entrar en la oficina media hora después con una expresión de fastidio y los dichosos camarones en una bolsa.

"Ahí están tus... camarones." Anuncio entregándole sus felices camarones. Ella los vio y luego al hombre. "Es que... ya no tengo ganas"

"XO" Roy se dejo caer en el piso y una aura morada comenzó a cubrirlo. (se lo merece)

Cuando él creyó que su vida no podía ser aun más miserable, vio como la puerta se abrió de un golpe y su "querido amigo" Maes Huges entro haciendo escándalo en la oficina.

"¡¡¡Hooola!!! n.n" Exclamó con una mano en el aire.

Se sintió morir cuando vio al mayor Armstrong entrar después de el. El gran hombre se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo rompiendo todos sus huesos, no dejándolo respirar.

"¡¡¡OHHHHHHH!!! Muchísimas felicidades Coronel, Teniente, oh, voy a llorar, acabo de enterarme de la gran noticia¡Un Bebé¡, que alegría." Dejo caer a Mustang de nuevo y este miro a Huges con odio, su mirada lo decía claramente. (Priscy: que cosa mas terrible XP)

El de lentes lo ayudo a levantarse y el le gruño al oído. "Tenias que decírselo a ÉL"

"Jejeje, se me salió..."

"Pff, se me salió... sí como no..."

"Bueno, bueno y ¿cómo esta la futura mamá?" Pregunto a Riza amablemente. Ella sonrió ampliamente. "Bien gracias"

"Muy consentida espero¿Roy?"

El solo asintió con la cabeza y levanto la bolsa con el ultimo antojo de la rubia.

"Ohhh, recuerdo cuando Gracia estaba embarazada, cada día estaba más hermosa...por cierto, no han visto últimamente a mi pequeña, es tan adorable, hermosísima; tengo muchas fotos nuevas mira esta es de..."

"Ya las vi todas" Se apresuro a decir Roy para detenerlo.

"¿En serio?...oh bien"

"¡Ohhh, a mí me encanaría verlas!" Exclamó el mayor, grave error, en cuestión de un segundo estaba sepultado bajo fotografías de Elysia.

"Entonces Roy, déjame contarte que el otro día mi princesita..."

"Oye, Huges¿sabes que?"

"¿Qué?"

"Hace rato hable con Edward... ( ñiaca ñiaca...) y me dijo que tenia muchas ganas de que le contaras sobre Elysia" Le mintió al otro pelinegro con una gran, maliciosa sonrisa en la boca.

"!Oh, entonces lo llamare, que gran idea Roy¡" Exclamo alegremente. "...de paso le diré que consiga una linda novia."

"Oye acerca de eso..."

"¿?"

"...nada, olvídalo"

(Ed: ese maldito...¬¬... Ale: Roy es genial n.n)

Maes, se apresuro al teléfono y marco velozmente el numero del chico, Mustang rió con maldad.

Después de un rato...

"No contesta Roy." Se quejo Huges casi haciendo un puchero.

* * *

En otro lugar, otro momento, otra situacion completamente diferente...

"¡Ahhh!...gasp gasp gasp...ah..ah..ah...Grrrrray...¡SI!"

" gasp gasp gasp ah...¡Ahh!"

"¡AAHH!...¡ED!...Edwaaaard"

Emm ejem...cough cough cough...u.u

* * *

"Mmm... ese cabron... tu sigue intentando, ya veras como si te contesta."

El ingenuo hombre volvió a marcar, no se daría por vencido.

"Oye Roy" Riza lo llamo desde donde estaba, el camino hacia ella preguntándole que ocurría. "n.n es que... tengo otro antoooojo."

"XO...¿ahora que se te antoja? TT.TT"

"Pues...una pizza..." Su marido se sintió aliviado, esto era algo normal para variar; Pero ella no había terminado aun con su encargo. Llevo un dedo a sus labios como pensando. "...cooon... chocolate y coco n.n"

"OO... ¡¿QUÉ?!" (Todos: (corren a vomitar)¡¡¡¡)

Su piel se volvió a tornar verde al escucha los antojos de su embarazada mujer, esta vez no puedo contenerse y corrió al baño a volver el estomago.

Regreso al cabo de unos momentos, Huges seguía en e teléfono, Armstrong no mostraba signos de vida, aun estaba sepultado y Riza solo lo miraba.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó ella con dulzura.

"Si... no te preocupes... y ahora te consigo tu pizza, solo deja que _este_ deje el teléfono." Ella asintió.

De pronto el de lentes exclamó. "¡Ya contestó!...¡Hola Ed!...hey,¿qué ocurre, por que te enojas?...¿por qué jadeas tanto, estas bien?..." Alejo el teléfono de su oído y miro a la pareja que lo observaba. "...mmm se cortó la llamada... es esta maldita línea..."

(Ale: jejejeje...ejem, ejem... Priscy&Ed: ¬///¬)

A el siempre se le cortaban las llamadas... en realidad siempre le colgaban pero el vivía engañado creyendo que había algo malo con a línea telefónica, curiosamente todos los teléfonos estaban malos, el parecía no notarlo.

"Bueno ya olvídalo Huges y dame ese teléfono, tengo que encargar una pizza...

Ninguno de los presentes podían creer que ella de verdad estuviera comiendo eso... a excepción de Huges, que sabia perfectamente lo que era una embarazada y sus antojitos, hasta Black Hayate sintió asco.

Mas tarde...

"sniff... sniff... Oigan... ¿no les huele a lasaña?" Preguntó la rubia.

Todos se miraron entre ellos...no olía absolutamente a nada; Un rato después llegaron los Elric con la mentada lasaña, que Riza había sentido desde que ellos venían a dos cuadras, todos se quedaron atónitos al ver a los chicos entrar con el platillo, el olfato de una mujer embarazada es sin duda algo increíble.

(Todos: OO WOOOOOO )

Entonces... Yupiiiii elote!, Priscilla baja corriendo las escaleras y regresa con un elote se lo come y sonríe... "ejem... eh lo siento." (Esto de verdad ocurrió P mi abuelita me compro un elote y me llamó para que me lo comiera justo mientras escribía esta parte del fic XD)

* * *

Abrió sus ojos negros, la habitación estaba oscura, era la 1:25 de la madrugada, giro para encontrase con su esposa sentada en la cama, abrazaba sus piernas a ella. 

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó con voz casi inaudible.

"Nada... estoy mareada y tengo nauseas..."

La jalo hacia él con un brazo y la abrazó " Ya se te pasara... vamos a dormir"

Estaba teniendo un sueño tan lindo, estaba en un planeta lleno de mujeres y todas eran bellas y vestían con minifaldas, dios él debía estar en el cielo, no solo eso, todas morían por estar con él, hacían fila para ello, de pronto fue despertado por su mujer que se levantó bruscamente de la cama y corrió al baño a vomitar. (Priscy: si, si tenia que terminar su feliz sueño XD...por pervertido. Ale: pobre. )

Hora de volver a la realidad, estaba casado, en el planeta tierra, las minifaldas no eran ley y su esposa estaba esperando... demonios.

Unos minutos después la rubia volvió con las manos en él estomago, hmm y esto apenas estaba comenzando... en realidad aun ni siquiera había empezado.

Esa mañana al llegar la oficina tan pronto como Riza vio a Havoc con el cigarro en la boca se apresuró a quitárselo y apagarlo, pobre de el donde objetara. No hizo comentario alguno, la única ves que tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacerlo vio la muerte tan de cerca que juro jamás volvería a hacer algo así.

(Ed: O.O...no me quiero ni imaginar que le habrá echo. Priscy¿por qué crees que no lo puse? Ale: Ouch. )

Se encontró con el adolescente rubio durmiendo en su escritorio, decidió sacudirlo un poco para que despertara.

"Arriba Edward..."

"...Yaaawn...hola Riza..." Dijo levantando la cabeza, tenia un par de enormes ojeras bajo los ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Anoche no dormí..." Volvió a recostarse y levanto la mirada para encontrase con la de ella, la mujer levantó una ceja. "...no es lo que esta pensaaandoooo..." Dijo entre cansado y fastidiado. "Anoche, Alphonse estuvo viendo _El Aro_, le dije que no lo hiciera pero igual me ignoro después fue a despertarme a media noche diciendo que dizque había escuchado un ruido abajo, insistió en quedarse con migo."

"¿Y?"

"...tengo las cicatrices para demostrarlo... ya no pude salvarme después de que comenzó con lo de los extraterrestres travestis hermafroditas con seis ojos que querían su páncreas."

"O.O...oooook, duerme un rato" El rubio así lo hizo.

Roy camino a su mujer. "¿De verdad se lo crees?" Ella cruzo los brazos, estaba a punto de responder cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, era Al.

"! HERMANO MI PÁNCREAS!" Grito el rubio aterrorizado al entrar.

Ed se paro de golpe, casi instintivamente. "¿Qué tiene tu páncreas?" Preguntó con cansancio y fastidio.

"Han robado mi páncreas"Dijo con total seriedad, era un asunto grave, alguien había tomado su páncreas, oh esos temibles aliens.

"Alphonse, hermanito, tu páncreas esta perfectamente bien, debiste haberlo soñado"

"Pero..."

"Nadie tiene tu páncreas... y apuesto que ni siquiera sabes para que sirve tu páncreas"

Silencio... (Ed&Priscy&Ale: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Al: ya basta... no es divertido ¬¬. Ed: claro que si XD Priscy: apoyo a Ed. Ale: los apoyo a los dos. Al: TT.TT )

"...ya me voy Ed" Anuncio el chico y salió de ahí.

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, hasta Edward, quien no duro mucho pues el sueño le venció.

Curiosamente, Ed verdaderamente podía llegar a comportarse como el hermano mayor que era, a veces. Es solo que Al llegaba a ser muy infantil inocentemente hablando.

Lo que sucedió esa mañana dio pie a que Roy y Riza se pusieran a pensar que indudablemente cosas así les esperaban en unos cuantos años, los típicos mounstros del armario o los de debajo de la cama que te quieren comer, en el caso de Al, los aliens travestis hermafroditas de seis ojos que querían su páncreas.

Quien sabe incluso podría tocarles un pequeño con una gran imaginación que podría llegar a crear cosas así y que cuando tuviera pesadillas iría a meterse a su cama entre los dos, para sentirse protegido.

(Ale¿Y si quisieran portarse mal esa noche? Ed: Pff... jajajaja. Priscy: Pues que pena, no seria posible. Ale: Uuuy, pobrecitos... ¿qué chinga no? )

Se sentía bastante extraño ponerse a pensar en eso. Un día así seria y había que irse haciendo a la idea. ¿Difícil?, Si iba a serlo, pero estaban seguros de que valdría la pena.

Aun así esto solo estaba por comenzar, y les esperaba además una gran sorpresa muy pronto.

* * *

Ale: Bueno, ese fue el fin del capitulo 5, ojala haya sido de su agrado. 

Priscy: Así es, y sigan leyendo para saber de que se trata esa sorpresa, adivinen, no les daremos ni una pista.

Ed¡CUIDADO AL, SE LLEVAN TU PÁNCREAS! XD

Al¡¿QUÉ¿EH? ...ya basta hermano ¬¬

Ed: Pff...jajajaja.

Priscy: Y esta ves Ed y Al lo dirán.

Ale: No les pueden decir a ellos que no.

Ed: Así que dejen reviews. u.n

Al: Pero muchos, muchos reviews n.n

¡¡¡Matta ne¡¡¡

PD: Y que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Yay, ya va a ser navidad n.n. Que se cumplan todos sus deseos y Santa les traiga todo lo que le pidieron eh. Un regalo perfecto para nosotras seria un buen review suyo.


	7. Capitulo 6: 16E 14A 2x1¡Apocalipsis!

Priscy: Hooola otra vez.

Ale: Rato sin verlos.

Priscy: Lamentamos el retraso, tuvimos exámenes del bimestre, para la preparatoria y muchísimas cosas que hacer pero por fin aquí esta el otro capitulo.

Ale: Muchísimas gracias a todos nuestros fieles reviewers.

Priscy: Ya van 37 rrs, estamos mas que contentas, nunca esperamos tanta aceptación y tan rápido, de verdad muchas gracias. Respecto a algunos comentarios sobre las comidas de Riza, sin ofensa n.n, cada quien con sus gustos, yo por ejemplo a todo le pongo queso...todo y Ale le pone sazonador a la carne molida y la come cruda.

Al: ¡Y mi hermano se come todo lo que le pongas enfrente mientras este en un plato!

Ed: A excepción de ... ya saben... la innombrable.

Ale:...por eso estas como estas...

Ed:¿¡QUE?!

Ale: Naada...que quiero mucho a Roy.

Ed: ¬¬...

Priscy: Bueno y ya para dejarlos con el fic, les aviso que ya, por fin, me hice mi deviantart, tengo ahí dos dibujillos apenas pero ya subiré mas, uno de ellos es del prologo de este fic, así que si les interesa el link esta en mi profile, el de Priscy Elric. 

Ale:Y sin mas ni mas el sexto capitulo... con un nombre un tanto ingenioso.

Priscy: Me gusto, fue en uno de mis momentos de inspiración, cuando estoy como entre durmiendo, babeando, en estado vegetativo y pensando en Ed,... pero no me puedo sacar las ecuaciones de la cabeza T.T... grr matemáticas.

Ale: Lo se...tan siquiera te ha ido bien.

Ed: Bueno, basta ya, ... estas dos se van a poner a contar sus biografías, entonces ahí esta el mentado y tan dichoso capitulo 6... (con sarcasmo) Yuuju... ¿notan mi felicidad?

* * *

Capitulo 6: "16E 14A (2x1)= ¡Apocalipsis!"

"Será un día tranquilo" Pensó el aun con el rostro sumido en su almohada, era sábado por lo que no había apuro alguno en levantarse. Descanso un rato mas, ahora que aun podía, ya solo faltaban 3 meses... y lamentablemente menos de 48 horas para volver a ver a los Elric. No que le molestara del todo pero, bueno, ellos eran un tanto inquietos... no, bastante inquietos, a pesar de eso eran buenos chicos y los quería mucho, no podía imaginar como seria sin ellos, desde que llegaron al cuartel... tenían una alegría y una energía contagiable, sobretodo Ed; Nunca antes se había puesto a analizarlo, es solo que últimamente el y Riza se habían acercado mas a ellos así que era hasta ahora que se daban cuenta.

Era irónico, él, que siempre se había negado rotundamente a tener hijos, tenia 2 y desde hacia ya un buen tiempo, probablemente lo sabia pero no quería darse cuenta. (Ale&Priss: ¡KARMA!)

Aquello estaba bien del todo, bastante bien, nadie nace sabiendo ser padre y era como si esos dos los estuvieran entrenando, lo hacia sentirse tranquilo y seguro ya que era capaz de controlar al gran Fullmetal Alchemist y a Edward Elric, si, ambos lados del chico, (Ed: digamos que soy complejo. ) de la misma manera fue con Alphonse y a decir verdad, un caso mas difícil que el de ellos no hay. Son... algo especial por así decirlo. (Ed&Al: ¡Hey!)

A pesar de que disfrutaba el tiempo con los rubios, necesitaba descansar de ellos, si no, se volvería loco.

Pasó un rato y decidió que ya era hora, levanto un poco la cara y volteo para encontrarse con un par de grandes ojos dorados que lo miraban atentamente, por lo menos era la explicación a que no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Siendo ese su plan inicial. Pues la mirada del chico era fuerte y penetrante.

Observo al rubio, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a un lado suyo, y Alphonse en el piso, descansaba su mentón en la orilla de la cama también mirándolo con sus ojos grises. El pelinegro paso por un pequeño transe mientras analizaba la bizarra situación. (Priscy: No sé pero a mí me encantaría encontrarme con una situación parecida. Ale: ¡Te apoyo hermana! . PD. No somos hermanas, es solo la expresión, les ahorre la pregunta ¿verdad?)

"**¿¡ ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!"** Exclamo al fin. **"¡EL CONTRATO DECIA 12/5 ED, NO 24/7!"**

"Decía 24/5..." Dijo inocentemente mostrando dicho documento que no tengo idea de donde saco... así que no pregunten.

"...eso lo explica..." Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño. " Pero de todos modos hoy es el día numero 6 de la semana." Dijo molesto.

Ed esbozó una gran sonrisa. "¡Pero en ningún lado dice que no puedes pasar tu tiempo libre con nosotros!" Dijo alegremente le chico. "Vamos, sé que nos extrañabas." (Priscy: Eso le pasa por no leer las letras chiquitas.)

"De nuevo, ¿has considerado conseguir una vida?"

"Pero si yo ya tengo una, hasta novia, amigos y toda la cosa, es solo que me aseguro que siempre haya tiempo para ti,... pero gracias por preocuparte." El rostro del chico no podía borrar aquella traviesa e inocente expresión.

"...¿Y porque tanto amor?"

"Sé que estas sufriendo..."

"Té oooodio..."

"Nosotros también lo queremos." Dijo Al sonriendo dulce y socarronamente a la vez, una de ese tipo de sonrisas que solo los Elric sabían hacer.

Roy se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo... ¿Por qué a el?...su vida apestaba... y mucho, o quizá debía sacar la basura... no, era su vida, definitivamente su vida.

( Priscy: A propósito, debo sacar la basura o mi mamá me va a asesinar. –Priscilla sale corriendo de su habitación con el bote de basura.- Entra en el cuarto su imouto chan Karinna y se acerca a la laptop con una maliciosa sonrisa. Priscy: -desde afuera- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA QUE TE CASTRO CON UNAS TIJERAS OXIDADAS Y UNA PIEDRA AUNQUE NO TENGAS Y LUEGO HAGO QUE TÉ LO TRAGES¡)

(Ed y Al se abrazan y comienzan a temblar mirando perplejos a la castaña. Ed: recuérdame nunca mas hacerla enojar. Al: O-ok)

Miro al par rubio de nuevo.

"Eso aun no explica el porque están aquí." Dijo el hombre con cansancio.

Edward se encogió en hombros e hizo un vano intento por esconder su rostro bajándolo y Al le imitó.

"¿Acaso hiciste algo estúpido de nuevo Ed?" (La pregunta del millón de dólares)

El chico negó con la cabeza velozmente 4 veces, su cabello rubio moviéndose graciosamente junto con él, algunos mechones dorados caían cubriendo parte de su rostro, escondiendo su indescifrable mirada.

Roy miro al de plateadas pupilas y este reafirmo la respuesta de su hermano mayor, se encontró con lo mismo. Transmitían un sentimiento como de ansiedad, preocupación, varias cosas a la vez quizás, indescifrable como dije antes.

Podía jurar que algo les ocurría, algo, mas no sabia que. Además, despedían un aura infantil e inocente, como la de un niño pequeño. ( Que según él, el sin vergüenza de Ed no tenia cara para eso.)¿Y ahora que tendrán?

"Hmm... bueno, ¿entonces?" Cuestionó de nuevo.

"No sé..." Comenzó Al, para dejar a su hermano terminar. "...nos dio por venir hoy temprano..."

Definitivamente se estaban comportando extraño, y ¿De donde habían sacado eso de terminar la oración del otro?, Normalmente tenían cosas muy diferentes que decir. Nada raro en realidad, eran totalmente polos opuestos y pensaban de manera muy diferente. 

"Llegamos y Riza nos invito a desayunar..." Dijo Alphonse y Edward continuo. "... no quería desayunarse sola y tu intención no era despertar aparentemente."

"Y también nos invito a pasar el día aquí." 

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió. "Y ya que he descubierto que Riza no cocina nada mal... no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente"

Una gota de sudor rodó por la nuca del pelinegro. "Eso era lo que más me temía." 

"En fin, nos pidió que te despertáramos, pensó que seria una _agradable sorpresa_." Dijo Ed haciendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras de modo burlón.

"¡Que milagro¡" Exclamó la mujer blonda que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta. "Ya párate hombre, mira que hora es"

Roy busco el reloj para ver la hora, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Edward. "¿Hora de comer?" Pregunto animado. 

Riza sonrió mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca. "...no, aun no" Se acerco para acariciar ambas cabezas rubias con ternura. Notó el desconcierto en el rostro de su marido.

"¿Saben que chicos?" Comenzó captando la atención de los hermanos. "...hablando de eso, se me ha olvidado alimentar a Black Hayate, ¿lo harían por mí?"

Ed bajo de la cama de un salto para ver como Al se levantaba del suelo, salieron de ahí corriendo con un "Esta bien."

Pudieron escucharlos reír mientras bajaban escandalosamente. Roy se apresuro a preguntar. "¿ Y esos que se traen?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta?"

"No, solo sé que se están comportando como niños pequeños el día de hoy... y aun no me explico ¿qué hacen aquí?" Dijo y se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación.

Ella rió. " Están chípil" (Priss&Ale: AWWWWWWWWWW KAWAIIIIII.)

"¿Qué?"

"Si, totalmente, hoy que llegaron, al abrirles la puerta se abalanzaron a darme un abrazo sin razón aparente, después de un rato comprendí lo que ocurría."

"Otra vez... ¿Qué?"

"Bueno, supongo que no tienes ni idea... eres hijo único." Suspiro y comenzó a explicar. " Ellos se sienten desplazados por el nuevo bebé, creen que ocupara su lugar y comenzaremos a ignorarlos."

"¿Y que no lo haremos?"

"¡Roy!, claro que no, estaremos ocupados, si, pero no podemos hacer eso"

"Bueno si... y sé lo que es estar chípil... pero... ¿Edward?" (Ed: Deja de verme así Priscilla¡... tu también Alejandra... y ustedes también¡ _(apuntando a los lectores)_... _(mirando a Al, Priss y Ale )_ Ale:¿Cómo dijiste? Priscy: ¡Ed! No seas grosero. Ed le saca la lengua, Priscilla ensombrece su mirada y saca unas tijeras oxidadas y Ale le entrega una piedra. Ed abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y empieza a sudar. Ed:...gulp... Priscilla... NO... esta bien ¡LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO!. Priscy: bien.)

"Oh, si" Respondió asintiendo. "Son unos tontitos tan tiernos, ¿cómo se les puede ocurrir semejante cosa?"

"Pues quien sabe que estarán pensando."

Mustang se levanto y camino hacia la ventana para ver a los Elric que jugaban en el jardín delantero, Al reía inclinado hacia Ed que estaba recostado en el piso, el perro negro encima de él lamía su rostro, provocándole carcajadas.

* * *

Roy se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala con una cara de pereza y la mirada medio perdida, aún no bebía su café, bendito café ¿qué haría sin él?, No hacia movimiento alguno, hasta que llegó su mujer entregándole una taza de ese tan esencial liquido, cuando menos para él.

Los muchachos miraban con interés varias fotografías que había en un estante pegado a la pared, sonreían ante él echo de que ellos aparecían en algunas de ellas. Casi en todas en las que aparecían, Ed le estaba haciendo alguna maldad a Mustang y Al intentando detenerlo dando como resultado una fotografía muy cómica.

Los ojos grises se toparon con la imagen de su armadura, donde había permanecido varios años, haciéndolo sentir extraño pero aliviado.

Riza los interrumpió. " ¿Seguros que se quedan?, A mi no me molesta pero hay cosas que hacer en la casa y podrían aburrirse." 

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron, luego Alphonse dijo: " Entonces nosotros ayudamos"

El hermano mayor camino hacia Mustang, se dejo caer a su lado en el sillón y dijo con superioridad. "...y yo le ayudo Roy" (Ale: ¡Mira que conveniente! Priscy: Jajajaja, si así esta la cosa yo también ayudo.)

"¡Hermano!" Lo regañó Al.

"Estaba jugando" Dijo en su defensa mientras se ponía de pie y se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

La rubia entonces sonrió y camino hacia el pasillo, hizo una seña para que la siguieran y dijo. " Dejen que se beba su café, sino pasará todo el día igual."

En la lavandería...

Alphonse entró con un cesto de ropa sucia mientras Riza estaba sacando una carga de la lavadora para que Ed la pusiera en la secadora.

(Priscy: Que bonito es trabajar en equipo, ¿no? -En el fondo se oye a la madre de Priscilla- ¡Priscy ve a ayudarme a lavar! Priscy: ...¿¡Por qué yo!?, Díselo a mi imouto. Yo me niego rotundamente. -¡Te voy a quitar esa laptop!- Priscy: ¿¡QUE!? ...ash... ¡Ya voy mami! ) (Ale: Es lo que pasa cuando se tienen 15 años... típico.)

Al puso la cesta a un lado de Riza, eran uniformes.

"Saben, se verían muy bien de uniforme ustedes dos" Anunció ella de pronto.

"No me gustan los uniformes."

"Además es como dijo el Coronel, hermano" Comenzó él mas chico. "Quien sabe si tendrán uno tan pequeño."

"**¿¡INSINUAS QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO COMO FALSA ES LA NARIZ DE MICHAEL JACKSON?¡" **Grito enfadado dándole un golpe a su hermanito.(Y otra vez con ese tipo... se me va a aparecer un día en la noche y me va a llevar a Neverland y me va a violar)

"¡**AUCH**!...¡Eso no fue lo que dije!"Respondió el chico. "...y no lo decía por eso... tu y tu complejo... lo decía por ambos, es un cuartel, no una secundaria."

"...Mas te vale." Dijo Ed con un puchero y volvió a lo que hacia.

La rubia rió para sí misma, que exagerado era el muchacho... ahora que observaba bien... increíblemente había crecido, Alphonse también, pero ya era ganancia que tuvieran igual estatura, un poco mas un poco menos, en definitiva Ed nuca seria la persona mas alta del mundo pero el solito se buscaba las burlas por la forma en que reaccionaba... le daría el consejo mas tarde.

Advirtió que dicho chico la observaba de reojo.

"Riza..."

"¿Mmm?"

"...¿Cómo se siente?"

"¿Cómo se siente que? Edward."

"Pueees... tienes un bebé ahí dentro... debe sentirse raro, ¿no?"

"Ah, eso... si, es una sensación muy extraña pero muy bonita." Contestó sonriendo dulcemente.

Alphonse se acerco pues también tenia una pregunta. "¿Y no es difícil moverse así? Debe pesar." Pregunto sin intentar ofender pero haciendo ver el echo de que ella ya se veía, pues... enorme.

"...La verdad si." Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. "...He tirado cosas con mi barriga... y a veces me canso demasiado."

La única respuesta de los chicos fue un "Ahh..."

Ahora que lo pensaba... no aparentaba 6 meses de embarazo, recordó a Gracia... ella no se veía así a los 6 meses... aunque bueno, cada mujer es diferente, incluso cada embarazo; De todos modos no perdía nada por hacerle una visita a la Doctora Bendeck. (Ale: ¡que bonito se oye¡)

Ed volvió a preguntar. " ¿Qué crees que vaya a ser?"

"Ni idea, cualquiera estaría bien, conque nazca sano"

"Pues yo espero que se parezca a ti por que sino, pobrecito bebé." Dijo Ed con una seria expresión haciendo que ella no pudiera evitar el dejar salir unas risitas.

"Eres un grosero nii-san."

Roy entró y dijo. "Si, Edward, ¿Por qué siempre hablas mal de mi?...¡oh no!" Exclamó de repente y corrió para alejar a Ed de Riza.

"¿Qué te ocurre Mustang?"

"No te acerques, lo enano se contagia y no quiero un hijo enano."

"Pues muévete que también lo de maldito bastardo de pega, eh."

Riza pudo jurar que esto no iba a terminar bonito, mas se equivoco, ambos rompieron en carcajadas cuando ella esperaba que se mataran golpes.

"Bueno, ya... tuve una idea, Ed, Al." Dijo el hombre para captar la atención de los jóvenes.

Edward intento decir algo. " No Ed, no se trata de comer." Interrumpió pues ya sabia la pregunta, el chico hizo un gesto de reproche. 

"Siempre tengo algún idiota que me lave el coche...pero a veces es divertido hacerlo uno mismo."

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, ellos sabían perfectamente que eso iba a terminar en una pelea de manguerazos y cubetazos de agua. Curioso que el Flame Alchemist lo diga pero mojarse es muy divertido.

Y vaya que las vecinas y las chicas que pasaban por ahí se dieron un taco de ojo. (Sólo para mujeres se quedo corto.) Roy llevaba su traje de baño y lentes oscuros y los hermanos se habían quitado las camisetas y enrollado los pantalones. (Oh lala) Sin duda se habían percatado de las miradas. Un par de chicas pasaron caminando y les silbaron.

"Hey Mustang, deberíamos cobrar, ¿no crees?"

"Jaja, seria buena idea."

"Bah, mejor me voy a volver striper."

Una gran horda de fangirls aparece de la nada y comienzan a rogar. Una gota de sudor recorre su frente. "Mejor no..." Dice dudoso y las chicas se van decepcionadas. (Priscy: Ha, ya les dije que es mío! Ed no es sólo para mujeres, es sólo para mí.)

"Que miedo hermano." Dijo Al con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Desde la otra acera una mujer grito a Roy. "!Papacito, que pena que eres casado¡." Luego vio a los chicos. " ¡Eh, los rubios, se parecen han de ser hermanos, pero eso si... ay que culo tienen los dos!"

El mayor rió un poco apenado pero bastante orgulloso mientras Al se sonrojo extremadamente mucho.

Ed decidió responderle antes de perderla de vista. "!Gracias, ya lo sabíamos!" La mujer rió y siguió su camino.

"!Hermano¡"

"¿Qué?"

Mientras Alphonse regañaba a Ed por ser tan descardo Roy camino tranquilamente hacia ellos con una cubeta llena de agua y se las volteo encima.

"...¿Ups?..."

El rubio sonrió socarronamente. "Esto es la guerra Roy" Dijo tomando la manguera. Al se unió a él con una cubeta en cada mano. " ¡Sucumbirás ante la furia de los Elric¡"

El hombre hizo una expresión sobre dramática y gritó fingiendo cámara lenta. "NOOOOO..." Fue empapado antes de que pudiera terminar.

No hubo supervivientes... aunque el auto quedo limpio. ( Priscy: y Ed se veía sexy mojado. Ed: yo siempre me veo igual.)

Se encontraban cansados del juego y como pasaba de medio día el sol calaba bastante, se sentaron bajo el porche, hacia especialmente mucho calor, así que no tardaron mucho en secarse.

Roy y Alphonse hablaban, Ed no estaba en la conversación, realmente no le interesaba mucho así que se aburría, se puso en pie y volvió a vestirse para entrar buscando a Riza dejando a los otros dos solos.

"...Oiga coronel..."

"¿Mmm?...espera, una cosa Al."

"¿Si?"

"No me hables de usted, solo soy Roy, ¿de acuerdo?"

"O-ok... bueno, quería darle-darte las gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Cuestionó Roy enarqueando una ceja.

Al se estiro y luego continuo con los brazos aun extendidos hacia el frente. "Pues porque siempre has sido, bueno, tu y Riza siempre han sido muy buenos con nosotros... y no tenían porque, además es algo que debo hacer yo pues no es el tipo de cosas que hace mi hermano."

El hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo dejo seguir con lo que tenia que decir.

"...como sabe..s, mamá murió, pero ella estuvo para nosotros... pero nuestro padre... Nunca, nunca tuvimos una figura paternal... hasta que llegamos aquí...para mi es algo muy importante ya tan bien para Ed aunque no siempre lo diga."

Roy sonrió y rodeo al chico por los hombros y lo estrujo un poco. El rubio lo miro un tanto extrañado para después dibujar igualmente una sonrisa.

* * *

Edward entró en la cocina y se encontró con Riza sentada a la mesa observando las ollas en la estufa.

"¿Y si lavaron el auto o solamente jugaron?" Dijo ella de una manera un tanto burlona. (Priscy:...tambien entretuvieron. Ale: mjijijijiji. Al: Depravadas...)

"...Mmm... las dos."

"Jajaja, menos mal."

"...Oye... ¿Puedo sentir?"Preguntó apuntando a su barriga.

"¿Eh?...ah si, claro que si Ed."

El chico sonrió y se inclino hacia ella posando sus manos en su vientre esperando sentir algo.

"¡Woah! Jajaja se siente genial...y gracioso... ¿y a ti no te molesta?"

"Sólo cuando no me deja dormir." Respondió y luego se apresuro a decir. "...hey, no se si, no se si estoy perceptiva porque estoy embarazada o que pero creo que hay algo que te molesta."

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el chico esbozo una leve sonrisa... algo melancólica.

"... ¿sabias que tú eres como mi mamá?...y siempre que te veo me acuerdo de ella... la verdad no se parecen en nada pero aun así en muchas cosas..."

Ella sonrió sintiéndose conmovida. "...Y tú y tu hermano son como hijos para mí." Lo miro y seguía con la misma expresión y supo exactamente lo que debía decir. "¿Y no te emociona?... ustedes dos van a ser los hermanos mayores."

...Su sonrisa había dejado de transmitir nostalgia.

"... ¿Y también sabías que te quiero mucho?" Dijo el chico, inocencia y dulzura en su voz lo hacían escucharse como un niño pequeño.

Lo jalo hacia ella para abrazarlo con fuerza. "...No, pero es bueno saberlo porque yo también a ti Ed." Respondió acariciando el cabello del joven; este se aferró mas a ella y escondió su rostro entre el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Riza... había vuelto a recordar a su madre. Ella pudo jurar que sostenía en brazos a un pequeño de no mas de 5 años, no a un joven de 16.

De pronto comenzó a reír, el bebé debía tener envidia pues había comenzado a patear. Ed se separo exclamando. "No seas envidioso, ¡comparte!"

...Jajajajaja...

* * *

Entro en la habitación, Riza leía y la pequeña lámpara apenas iluminaba su libro, el resto era oscuridad, el hombre se sentó en una orilla de la cama del lado que daba hacia la ventana, ni siquiera había luna esa noche.

Los Elric se habían ido hacia un par de horas y habían dejado a la pareja muy pensativa.

Faltaba tan poco tiempo... a pesar de eso no tenían tanto miedo, sabían que tendrían la ayuda necesaria, sus hijos mayores se las darían. Eso solo haría las cosas mas fáciles y divertidas. Él seguía creyendo que todo aquello era muy irónico...y lo era, pero ¿acaso importaba?...no, sólo importaba que todos eran felices. No importaba como. No importaba cuando. No importaba porque. Solo eso importaba.

Riza hizo su libro aun lado y apago la luz para después acomodarse en la cama con un suspiro,... cada día la sorprendía mas, realmente hubiera deseado que ese par fuese suyo de verdad... reflexiono un momento... pero si eran suyos...era un regalo que Trisha Elric, a quien ni siquiera conocía y viceversa le había confiado siendo ella incapaz de proteger mas a sus pequeños, por eso ahora también eran suyos... suyos.

No solo eso sino que pronto seria bendecida con otro pequeño, si bien todos ellos habían tenido una dura vida antes estaban siendo recompensados, eso debía ser pues todo era...perfecto.

Miro a Riza por onceava vez, no sabia como empezar, en realidad no era difícil, el solo se la ponía difícil … Pero la extrañaba, seis meses sin sexo no es algo que un hombre pueda aguantar, pero no la quería lastimar, mucho menos a su bebe …

"coff... coofff, emm, Riza" – comenzó Roy con nerviosismo y juntando sus dedos índices.

"¿Qué sucede Roy?" – pregunto ella extrañada de verlo repentinamente nervioso.

"Emm... ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Em si, ¿porque lo preguntas?" – pregunto ella, tratando de atar cabos.

"Es que me estaba preguntando ya sabes… si emm, ya sabes… si tu, eso, y emm eso conmigo…"

Roy casi pudo escuchar el interruptor de Riza haciendo "clic".

"Oh Mustang ¿acaso has perdido tu encanto para seducirme?" – pregunto ella socarronamente.

Roy rió entre dientes, esa mujer iba a volverlo loco.

"Por supuesto que no bella dama, es solo que emm, no quiero lastimarlos" – dijo sonriendo con ternura acariciándole el vientre.

Riza sonrió con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla, se acerco y le dio un beso de piquito.

"Si lo haces con cuidado, no nos harás daño, solo déjame ayudarte" – dijo ella, besando sus labios con lentamente.

"Mjum" – murmuro el, dejándose besar por su esposa.

Riza le indico la posición mas conveniente y el acepto gustoso, comenzó a acariciarla por sobre el sostén mientras ella emitía pequeños gemidos, se fueron acomodando lentamente, de modo que Riza quedaría entre sus piernas y el acostado, para penetrarla solo tendría que jalarla y tendría sus jugosos senos para deleitarse, los cuales conforme a la lactancia había crecido, haciendo al coronel muy feliz.

Le quito el sostén y por fin pudo apreciarlos mejor, los masajeo y beso como si fueran un manjar que el deseoso degustaba, Riza emitía gemidos más altos a medida que su marido besaba sus senos.

Las manos de Riza se deslizaron por el pecho de Roy y lo recurrieron en toda su longitud, marcando la línea de los pectorales, haciéndolo estremecer, jugo con la línea del boxer, torturándolo, el gimió ante la expectación de ella, y acaricio sus piernas haciéndola gemir sonoramente, al sentir como las manos de el subían desde sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos, llegando a su ropa interior la cual removió con facilidad.

Riza se hecho hacia atrás y quedo en el hueco de las piernas de Roy, este se apresuro a quitarse el boxer, y jalo a Riza hacia adelante.

Entro en ella con lentitud, temiendo lastimarla, esta nueva posición hacia que entrara en ella a fondo, haciendo las sensaciones mas placenteras.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento y erótico, marcando un ritmo pausado, la besaba en el vientre y le murmuraba cosas bonitas, haciéndola gemir, la sintió apretarlo en su interior, y aumento un poco el vaivén, entrando a fondo en ella, Riza emitió un sonoro gemido sintiendo el orgasmo, Roy le siguió suspirando y corriéndose en su interior.

Roy se encargo de la desunión sus cuerpos, se miraron y sonrieron, la beso en los labios y le susurro un "te amo", ella sonrió y le murmuro un "yo mas", se recostaron y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo.

(Priscy: ya en serio, ¿quién es ese?)

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Roy se dirigió a su oficina, como normalmente lo hacia, a excepción de que hoy no era acompañado por la rubia teniente ya que había decidido ir a ver a su doctora.

El coronel se dirigió a su silla con una serena expresión en el rostro, creyó que seria un día tranquilo...pero se equivocó, como era costumbre cuando osaba suponer eso.

Comenzaron a llegar el resto de los chicos, Jean y Maes se acercaron para hablar un rato.

"¿Qué cuenta jefe?" Pregunto el de ojos azules con su típica sonrisa y sin sacarse el cigarro de la boca.

(Priscy: Amo a Jean... Ed: ¡Oye! Priscy: Ups jeje, pero a ti mas. Ale: jajajaja uy Edward, ya te cambio.)

Les contó sobre el peculiar fin de semana que había tenido y para evitar que Huges se soltara hablando de su hija Havoc decidió continuar con la platica, charlando animadamente sobre una linda chica que había conocido el viernes pasado.

Y para no romper con la rutina los hermanos _favoritos´ _de todos llegaron tarde. Venían especialmente insoportables... **ambos**,normalmente solo es uno y ese suele ser Ed.

Todos hacían su trabajo, no de mala gana, para su suerte el papeleo era mínimo ese día. Ed estaba sentado arriba de su escritorio dándole la cara a Alphonse quien estaba en la silla.

"Estoy aburrido hermano..."

"Si... yo también."

Después de haber cambiado de posiciones como 6 veces, el mayor tenia su cabeza colgando de una esquina del escritorio y el mas chico daba vueltas en la silla, estaban poniendo a los demás un tanto nerviosos, no podían quedarse quietos mas de 5 minutos. (They were sugarhigh!)

Roy levanto su cabeza y dijo a los rubios. "Te va a doler la cabeza Fullmetal y tu te vas a marear Al, dejen eso."

Ed se levanto y Alphonse paro en seco cayendo de la silla haciendo reír al resto del mundo.

Mustang les dijo que se estuvieran quietos... como era de esperarse, solo aguantaron 5 minutos hasta que el par empezó a cantar...

"_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha_

Roy enarco una ceja y los miro imponentemente esperando que se callaran...pero le ignoraron.

"_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc_

_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste_

_Fericirea._

_Alo alo sunt eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
__Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

"¿Que carajo están cantando ustedes dos?"

"Dragostea Din Tei" Respondió Al sonriendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Ay hombre, ¡Numa Numa song!"Dijo Edward. 

"Pues no importa, cállense, ni siquiera se que tanto dicen en la dichosa canción."

(Priscy: Por dios, adoro esa canción.)

Los rubios se miraron. "¡Entonces en ingles!"

"_When you leave my colors fade to gray,_

_Numa numa iei numa numa numa iei,_

_Every word of love I used to say._

_Now I paint it every day."_

Mustang se apresuro a ellos y les cubrió la boca. "Cá-llense YA... hoy, especialmente hoy, por algún milagro, casi no tengo trabajo y me encantaría terminarlo pronto, y me es difícil concentrar si están cantando esa numanoseque." (Ale: Esa es la palabra, numanoseque jajaja.)

Descubrió sus bocas rebelando un par de pucheros. Regreso a su escritorio y continuo trabajando, le faltaba poco para terminar.

Aun con la misma expresión los chicos fueron a sentarse juntos al sofá. Después de un par de minutos Ed miro a su hermano y le metió un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Ouch! Oye ¿cuál es tu problema?" Exclamo este y golpeo de igual forma al otro rubio.

Edward respondió con otro golpe, ambos sonrieron maliciosa y traviesamente para luego empezar a darse manotazos, después se lanzaron uno sobre el otro, pero mas que pelear estaban jugando y sus risas eran una clara señal de ello.

(Pero que bonito juegan, ¿no?)

Por segunda vez Roy se levantó, camino hacia ellos y tomo a cada uno por el cuello de su camiseta separándolos y levantándolos a la altura de su rostro. El par sonrió con nerviosismo. 

"¿Qué desayunaron hoy?" Preguntó y los chicos exclamaron juntos. "¡**CAFÉ**!"

"Eso lo explica..."Dijo Roy dejándolos caer. "Media hora... solo eso y hasta cantare con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los muchachos asintieron desde el suelo con la cabeza.

Mustang se sintió triunfante al haber pasado los primeros 15 minutos, volteo hacia los hermanos. Edward estaba recargado en su mano con una expresión de aburrimiento y Al lo miraba algo pensativo.

"Hermano..." Comenzó y esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad. "...debo confesarte algo...yo te engañe con otro hermano mayor..." Dijo al fin con un tono de voz demasiado sobre dramático.

Ed rió. " Noooooo, ¿Cómo pudiste Al?"

"Lo siento mucho hermano."

"¡NO! No te creo." Gritó el mayor cubriéndose el rostro fingiendo sollozos. "Se acabo Alphonse,...me quiero _emancipar_."

"NO, no puedes, ¿Qué será de nuestro gato?"

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes de engañarme con otro hermano mayor,...¡Quiero saber quien fue!"

"No... no puedo decírtelo... pero no importa, no significo nada."

"¿¡Que?! ¿Cómo que nada?...pff jajajajajaajaja." El mayor ya no pudo contenerse.

Ed rodeo a Al por los hombros y los dos comenzaron a reír seguidos de todos los presentes en la oficina a excepción de Roy, quien se limito a golpear su frente con la palma de su mano.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...COUGH, COUGH JAJAJAJAJAJA"

(Ale: No sabia que los hermanos podían ser infieles. Al: Pues ya ves.)

* * *

Mientras tanto Riza se encontraba en el consultorio de su doctora, le estaban haciendo un ultrasonido, ella estaba muy emocionada de poder ver a su bebé.

Se estaba desesperando un poco por el echo de que no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a la pantalla y la doctora solo emitía mmm´s y mhm´s mientras observaba. Se llevo la mano a la barbilla y volteo hacia la blonda sonriendo.

Esto a Riza le dio un buen presentimiento y comenzó a sentir algo de nerviosismo, auque no sabia por que la curiosa sensación de cosquillas en su estomago.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto la mujer al fin, cansada de esperar.

"...Espero que tenga una larga lista de nombres de donde escoger porque necesitara 5..."

Los ojos de Riza se salieron de sus orbitas al exclamar. **"¿¡QUE?!" **Pensó que pariría por el susto en ese momento.

(Priscy: Eso querías, ¿verdad perra del mal? Ale: Yoooo)

Miraba a su doctora expectante con una expresión de _no es cierto_ hasta que la morena rompió en carcajadas.

"Lo siento, lo siento, era una broma."

La mujer sintió un gran alivio al escuchar las palabras de su doctora.

"...son dos."

Dos... dos estaba muy bien, sonrió...gemelos.

(Priscy: Awwww, yo adoro a los gemelos, quiero, que bonito. Ed desaparece discretamente.)

La doctora continuo. "... aunque no se pueden ver bien en la posición en la que estan... no puedo saber cual es su sexo."

"Eso no importa, mientras ambos vengan bien."

"De eso puede estar segura."

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta interrumpió, la Dra. Bendeck se apresuro a la puerta para abrirla dejando pasar a un joven rubio. Era Edward.

Riza se sorprendió al verlo. "Ed,¿qué haces aquí?"

El chico hizo una mueca. "Hmm... es una historia larga así que iré rápido." Tomo aire y comenzó. "HoyenelcuartelAlyyonosaburriamosasiqueempezamosacantarNumanumaSongyaRoynolegustoasiquenosmandocallarycomoseguimosaburridosempezamosagolperanosesotambienleenojoydijoquenosquedramosquietosluegoinventamosundramaextrañoytambienseenfadodijoquenonosaguantabayquenosqueriaseparadosmemandocontigo...y aquí estoy."

La rubia se quedo atónita ante la velocidad del muchacho para hablar, parecía un niño hiperactivo.

(Priscy: Pues a mi me agrada que se ponga así. Ale: Mujajajaja, si entendí perra del mal, eres perversa.)

"¿Pues que te desayunaste, un costal de azúcar?"

"Café...con muuucha azúcar... Alphonse tambien."

"... ¿Me prometes algo ?"

"¿Qué?"

"...No mas café por la mañana, ni tu ni tu hermano, ¿si?"

"O-ok"Respondió felizmente y volteo hacia la morena, no la había observado bien al entrar.

"!**TU**¡"Grito señalándola.

"Jijiji, hola Ed..."Dijo ella burlonamente.

"¿Ustedes de donde se conocen?"Cuestionó Riza.

"Ootra larga historia, ¿no Ed?... cuanto tiempo, desde... ayer que no te veía ¿Cómo esta Priscy?."

"Vuelve a tu trabajo"

"Mmm, niño con genio." Dijo ella burlona.

"¿En serio, apoco no te habías dado cuenta?"Pregunto el rubio sarcásticamente.

"Si... lamentablemente desde el día en que te conocí; aún insisto en que la primera impresión no fue buena...fue... incomoda."

"Opino igual" Respondió molesto recordando aquel episodio de su vida.

"No es mi culpa que no cierren con llave, ¿OK? Al opina igual."

Ed se sonrojo y dio la media vuelta refunfuñando. "...pues aprende a tocar...¡Además era MI habitación!...puedo jurar que lo hiciste a propósito."

"Yo seria incapaz de cosa semejante." Dijo y después rió estúpidamente.

"Tan incapaz como Al es incapaz de recoger un gato de la calle."

"No es necesario tanto sarcasmo"

"¿Y tu desde cuando eres doctora,eh?"

"Desde que no preguntas..." 

"Emm...¿de que me perdí?" Pregunto la embarazada de pronto y la morena murmuro. " Pff... del despertar sexual de Eddy" 

"¡CALLATE!"

"Ah si, ya me había enterado." Dijo Riza frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Ay, pero Priss es una muchacha muy buena... aunque no precisamente en la parte en la que Edward piensa constantemente." 

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sonrojándose y abrió la boca para quedarse sin palabras. 

"...Ya no me ayudes..."

"Jajajaja no me pude resistir, tenia que vengarme por el polvo pica pica en mi ultimo novio."

"...Jejeje... es que el polvo estaba ahí, rogando que se lo echara encima... Priscilla y yo nos reímos durante una semana completa... ¡pero estaba rogando echárselo encima!"

"Como tu te le echaste encima a mi amiga...claro que ella nunca se quejó."

Ed puso cara de indignado , le saco la lengua y comenzó a pasearse por el consultorio renegando con los brazos cruzados.

"Emm hola, estoy aquí con la panza al aire" Dijo la blonda un poco cansada de la situación.

"Lo siento..."Se disculpó su doctora rascándose la nuca.

Edward volteo hacia la pantalla del ultrasonido. "... que mala película" Dijo haciendo que la Dra. se cayera para atrás.

(Ale&Priscy: Jajajajajajaja, que bárbaro ¿Cuál película? Ed: Nah, como si fuera yo a saber de eso.)

Una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Riza. "Ed, eso no es una película, es emm... bueno el video de mis bebés."

"Ahh..."Dijo rascándose la nuca. "...pero... ¿Cómo que _bebés_?"

"Bueno, es que acabamos de descubrir que son gemelos."

"¿En serio?... ¡Genial!... oh, tengo que verle la cara a Roy."

La mujer rió ante la idea de una travesura. "... pero que cara la que va a poner..."

Mas tarde Riza y Edward llegaron al cuartel para darle la GRAN noticia al futuro papá. Al entrar los hermanos se reunieron de nuevo, ya se les había pasado el efecto del azúcar y la cafeína así que estaba bien.

El pelinegro saludo a su mujer y le explico la razón por la que le había enviado a Fullmetal. _"...a veces esos dos juntos son la muerte..."_

"Bueno, hay buenas nuevas mi coronel." Dijo ella con un tono muy meloso.

"Infórmeme." Respondió entre riendo.

"...Los quintillizos vienen muy bien..."Anunció entusiasmada.

"Que bueno... **¿¡QUE?!**" Exclamo el espantado hombre para después desmayarse. Se levanto después de unos instantes. "¿Qu-e-e-e d-d-dijiste?"

"Mmjijiji...era una broma amor...son gemelos...

Roy tardo un poco en procesarlo. "De todos modos...**¿¡QUE?!**"

Todos en la oficina reían por lo bajo ante la reacción de Mustang. Los Elric se acercaron. _"...será muy divertido..."_

El hombre sintió pánico. Nadie le dijo que los bebés venían al dos por uno... no solo eso sino que ya tenia un par de adolescentes de 16 y 14 años con los cuales no era nada fácil lidiar.

"**¡¡APOCALIPSIS!!"**

* * *

Emancipar: tr. Liberar de la patria potestad, de la tutela, de la servidumbre, o de cualquier sujeción en la que se estaba. 

* * *

Priscy: Bueno, ese fue el sexto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Ale: Supongo que ya saben lo que sigue.

Ed: ¿Por qué creo que será divertido?...algo planean, lo se.

Al: Esa sonrisa suya no puede ser de otra cosa.

Priscy: Así es niño páncreas.

Al: ¡Ay, ya supérenlo!

Bueno, de nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso, espero que sigan leyendo y dejando tan buenos reviews como siempre.

Besos y se cuidan de los aliens. ¡Nos leemos!

Atto.FM S


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Tenemos una Fuente?

Al: Vamos, digan algo.

Ed: ¿No tienen vergüenza?

Al:…Creo que tienen que decirle algo a los lectores.

Ale: Eeejejejeje.

Ed: **¡¡HACE MAS DE 5 MALDITOS MESES QUE NO ACTUALIZAN!!**

Priss&Ale: **¡¡PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! TTuTT**

Ed:…Habrá una buena explicación de estas dos al final, por ahora, adelante con el capi.

Al: Disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

Capitulo 7: "¿Tenemos una fuente?"

Era una mañana cualquiera en la oficina, Riza había ido al baño, así que todos pretendiiiían trabajar, y Roy miraba idiotizado por la ventana, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe haciendo que casi cayera de su silla.

"¡Hey mi querida bola de idiotas, hoy es el cumpleaños numero 15 de Al, así que muevan sus inútiles traseros y ayúdenme a prepararle algo!" Exclamó nuestro rubio favorito entrando en el lugar esbozando una de sus famosas sonrisas y su curiosamente dulce insolencia.

"¿Apoco ya cumple 15?" Preguntó un sorprendido Huges que venía entrando tras Ed. "¿Pues cuantos tienes tu Ed?"

"Dieciséis y medio"

"Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo... y tu sigues sin novia."Dijo con un grito que termino como algo entre una risa y un susurro burlón.

(Priss: ¿Es cosa mía o Huges necesita una vida?)

Un pequeño tic se hizo presente en el ojo del chico, con esto el de lentes decidió salir huyendo; Roy se acerco y le murmuro al oído. "Explica, ¿cómo es que no sabe?... te dejaría en paz"

El joven suspiro con frustración. "¿Recuerdas lo que paso cuando te casaste?..."

El hombre asintió recordando aquella faceta de la vida de su amigo. "...Un tanto tétrico, si..."

"Así lo superó... y a decir verdad, prefiero esto a... bueno, ya sabes, que vuelvan sus problemas existenciales" Roy concordó con él.

"Pero en fin." Dijo Edward levantando la voz de nuevo. "¿Me ayudan o que?"

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa.

"Pero ¿dónde esta el?" Preguntó el teniente ojiazul y Breda le siguió haciendo un ademán de pregunta con las manos.

Ed miro el reloj. "Te doy media hora para que entre furioso por esa puerta pensando que olvidé su cumpleaños y que ando de vago por allí" Dijo Edward en uno tono tan natural que sonaba gracioso, provocando que los presentes se cayeran para atrás.

"Así que, muévanse"

* * *

El muchacho rubio se estiro en su cama y abrió sus grandes ojos grises, miro alrededor y luego se sentó, había mucho silencio... ¿Lo habría olvidado su hermano?... frunció el ceño, era capaz de.

Un pequeño gato blondo salto a sus brazos maullando cariñosamente, Al acaricio su cabeza y rasco tras sus orejas haciéndolo ronronear. "Tu si lo recordaste Brownie"

Brownie, nuevo nombre del gato, ya que Edward por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a llamarlo así y se le había quedado, claro que no seria nada raro que Ed bautizara a una mascota igual que a un pastelillo.

(Ale: Cierto XD no haría falta preguntar. Ed:¬¬)

Aunque probablemente fue de aquella vez que el minino se indigesto con dicho postre, lo encontraron enroscado bajo la cama de Edward, todo embarrado de chocolate y bien panzón. Cortesía de Priscilla a quien le había parecido divertido alimentar al gato con eso sin pensar que podrirá hacerle daño, y también de Edward quien no la había detenido sino todo lo contrario, sugirió ver cuantos podía comerse.

Al se enfadó tachándolos a ambos de irresponsables, yo solo diría ocurrentes; pero seguramente habría sido eso… en fin.

Alphonse se levantó aún con Brownie en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, no estaba allí, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "¿¡Tendió su cama?!"

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Nunca se va sin mi...y hoy,... quizá ni durmió aquí... ¡¿UGH que voy a hacer con mi hermano?!"

(Ed: ¿Por qué me hacen tan mala fama? Al: ¿Por qué será?...noten el sarcasmo.)

Volvió a su habitación a vestirse y salió camino al cuartel, esta vez si que Ed se las vería negras.

* * *

El joven rubio volvió a entrar en la oficina con un portazo, esta vez cargando un enorme pastel que se veía delicioso. "… le hubiera dado un gato, pero ya tiene uno… a Al le encantara el pastel"

"No, a ti te encantara el pastel" Dijo Roy algo sarcástico y se inclino a ver la inscripción en este notando algo "Emmm... Ed..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Se puede saber porque el pastel dice_ Felicidades por tu cambio de sexo Rosalinda_ en lugar de _Feliz cumpleaños_?" Preguntó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

"... Eeeee no lo se...era el único que había y no me fijé, yo juraba que decía _Feliz Cumpleaños_... ¡¿PERO QUIEN LE ESCRIBE ESO A UN PASTEL?!"

(Ale: XDDDD ¿Dónde compraste ese pastel? Ed:……)

Roy se encogió en hombros aún mirando la peculiar leyenda.

"Bueno eso se arregla" Dijo Ed, quito la tapa, y junto sus manos para después ponerlas en la base de la tarta haciendo aparecer junto con una luz brillante un bonito "_Felicidades_".

"Listo... ahora… ¿crees que se enfade si le pongo esta tiara que dice _La nena del cumpleaños_?" Volteó mostrando la pequeña coronita plateada tomada del último cumpleaños de Elysia.

(Al:¡Hey! Ed: Jejejeje Priss: Uuu eso es bajo.)

"Emm… de echo, si…aunque, que tal si...- Comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

"¡No habrá ninguna prostituta!" Exclamó Edward.

"Awww...pero"

"¡SIN PUTA!"

"Ya de acuerdo...pff... le hubiera gustado." Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

"¡NO, no le hubiera gustado, es demasiado inocente aún, sus ojos vírgenes!" (Él que si los tiene XD)

"Ay por favor, no puede serlo tanto, y es un adolescente, los adolescentes AMAN a las putas."

"No, no lo hacemos,... tú lo haces." Respondió Ed llegando a un punto.

"Ahh sabes que también te encantaría, y yo amo a Riza, lo decía por ustedes, los demás… ya sabes." Dijo Mustang tratando de tentar al joven y de excusarse al mismo tiempo.

"Ajaaa……… y no... ¿Sabes? Precoz no significa pervertido ni Mustang, y Al opinaría igual."

"No, diría que eres un pervertido precoz."

"...Bueno...quizá..., y tu eres una mala influencia, pero definitivamente una ramera bailándole encima no lo haría feliz, asustaría y traumaría de por vida a mi pobre hermanito y eso no te lo permito, así que vamos a olvidar que contribuiste con esa idea y que mencionaste algo sobre... pandas y ardillas bebiendo vodka..."

"...Perturbador..." Dijo Roy para sí ante el retorcido comentario y la imagen de Xiao Mei y una ardilla bebiendo en un bar. **(Xiao Mei: panda miniatura con tendencia a morder a la gente que sale sólo en el manga.… **Priss: por cierto, aun odio a Xiao Mei porque no me permitió ver… cosas que…quería ver…enserio que quería… ¬/¬)

"… Bien, ahora ve y consigue un pony rosa."

"¡Tus ridículas exigencias son... son...RIDÍCULAS, ED!... ¿y porque un pony rosa?"

"Emm no se, quería ver que tanto caso me hacían…" Respondió el chico encogiendo los hombros para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su coronel.

Mientras tanto Al seguía su camino, pero la verdad daba miedo acercársele, Brownie iba tras el aunque guardando su distancia y para sorpresa de quienes acostumbraban verlo pasar con una sonrisa, esta vez iba murmurando palabrotas que nadie jamás hubiese imaginado que el chico concia...

Iba tan concentrado pensando en las diversas formas de vengarse y o torturar a su hermano mayor, que no se fijaba por donde iba hasta que escucho un sonido,… ese sonido que todos tememos… ESE sonido… SI… ESE… **EL** sonido,…el sonido de SU pie aplastando un enorme excremento de dudosa procedencia.

"**¡UGH!..¡¡#!&/!!"**

(Todos: O.o Al:…¡¿Qué nunca han tenido una mal día?!)

De vuelta en la ofician ya sólo esperaban la llegada del quinceañero. Edward se encontraba sentado arriba del escritorio de Riza dándole la cara y observando los evidentes y prácticamente nueve meses de embarazo.

"No sabia que mi barriga era tan interesante…"

"Eh… lo siento" Se excusó sonrojándose ligeramente y una gotita de sudor cayó por su rostro. Automáticamente recordó el no usar la palabra _enorme_ frente a ella en este momento, cómo Roy le había advertido… y no quería averiguar porque.

"Ya se tardó…"Opinó ella abordando otro tema obviamente sin importarle esto último.

Ed comenzó. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1………"Pero no ocurrió nada. Al ver que le habían fallado los cálculos exclamó. "eh… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!"

Todos se cayeron estilo anime y se reincorporaron rápidamente al escuchar fuertes pisotones aproximándose.

"Debe ser él" Anunció Ed.

"Vaya, o esta muy enojado o se volvió a meter en la armadura" Dijo la rubia riendo levemente.

El joven se rascó la nuca. "Bueno, no es tan fácil hacer enojar a Al, pero cuando se enoja si que lo hace." Tan pronto como terminó la oración salto de donde estaba y se escondió bajo su escritorio, los demás hicieron igual y Roy se apresuro hacia su mujer para ayudarla, no iba a ser trabajo fácil esconderla…estaba muy…embarazada.

Y por tercera vez en la mañana alguien azotó la puerta, esta vez era el menor de los Elric.

"**¡¿Hermano, cómo pudiste?!**... ¿huh?"

No había nadie, entró seguido por Brownie y observó el lugar. Ed salió de su escondite sigilosamente, cerró la puerta y miró con una picarona sonrisa a su hermanito que aún no había notado su presencia.

"Awww…" Hizo un puchero y sus ojos se humedecieron, más por decepción que por coraje.

Ante esto Edward ladeo la cabeza aligerando su sonrisa para luego saltarle a Alphonse encima, colgándose de su espalda, ya había sido mucho... "¡**Felicidades**!"

"¡Ed!" Exclamó el rubio sorprendido. "...hermano, pesas mucho" Dijo tambaleándose para al final caer al piso torpemente con Edward aún en su espalda, este se quitó y ambos se sentaron rompiendo en risas. El mayor dio un coscorrón a su hermano diciendo. "Creíste que lo había olvidado, ¡No soy tan mal hermano mayor, me siento indignado!"

"Jajajaja, crea fama y échate a dormir, tu tiendes a olvidar hasta tu propio cumpleaños."

"Bueno tienes un punto" Respondió encogiéndose en hombros.

El cumpleañero levanto la cabeza para verse rodeado de todos los demás, esperando para poder felicitarlo, se puso de pie y Riza le abrazo cariñosamente acariciando su cabello, Roy le dio una afectuosa palmada en el hombro y así siguió el resto del mundo.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos rodaban por la alfombra y ella gemía con éxtasis el nombre de su vigoroso amante… Oh…Jejejeje… perdón, se me cruzaron los cables, archivo equivocado en mi cerebro, me fui de _**fan**__fics_ a _**fan**__tasías eróticas_, ¿En que estaba pensando? Jejejeje… (Priss: ñ/./ñU Ups… Todos: O.o Priss: ¿Qué?... ¡Eee es tu culpa Lei-Chan!, han sido todas esas imágenes prono que me has pasado por MSN XDDDDD bueno no es cierto, no se crean XP, pero con la de Ed a los 30 me basto Jijiji saluditos n.n. Ed: ¿Huh?)

De vuelta con lo nuestro; como era de esperarse, terminada la pequeña celebración Riza los puso a todos a trabajar de nuevo. Aunque se suponía que ella ya estaba incapacitada, solo duro dos días sola en su casa, y ni siquiera estaba realmente sola, Roy había mandado a Ed y Al a cuidarla, si que odiaba no tener que hacer; así que de todos modos la tenían ahí asegurándose de que hicieran su trabajo, la verdad es que las cosas en la oficina no funcionan si no esta ella…

* * *

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, afuera lloviznaba, Ed estaba observando por la ventana con la cara literalmente pegada contra el cristal y una expresión de aburrimiento. Él, Al, Jean y Riza se habían quedado solos sin mucho que hacer, el resto estaba ocupado en otras actividades y Roy estaba en una junta con sus superiores discutiendo algunos asuntos importantes y de paso la última travesura de Fullmetal, que había resultado en daños parciales a las instalaciones de la cafetería y 15 heridos, entre ellos lamentablemente y por alguna extraña razón un alce.

_...¡¡Dilo inútil, di que te arrepientes!!"_

"_Ed, sueltalo…"_

"_¡¡Cállate Mustang!!"_

"_¡…Lo lo siento…me me mme arrepiento de todo lo que dije a sus espaldas mayor Elric!" Rogaba un soldado de menor rango al furioso rubio que sentado en su espalda le aplicaba una llave a su pierna._

"_¡¡Ahora di que eres una marquita reprimida!!" Ordeno el histérico joven tirando de su cabello para levantar su cabeza y gritar en su oído dejándolo medio sordo. Él solo lloriqueaba. "¡DILO!" Vocifero soltando su cabeza que golpeo el piso pesadamente, y luego jaló más la pierna del hombre hacia él._

"_Fullmetal…"_

"_DILOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"_¡Ahhhh…SOY UNA MARIQUITA REPRIMIDA!..._

No fue un lindo suceso en realidad, salvo el echo de que la mariquita reprimida, como a Edward le gustaba llamarlo, por fin salio del closet y le declaro su loco y desenfrenado amor a Bob, el vigilante del estacionamiento. Pero esa es otra historia y nosotras no escribimos yaoi. Sólo les diremos que tienen planes de boda para la próxima primavera…

(Priss: Yo soy dama de honor para esa boda n.n… Ed: O.o Ale: ¿Y quien va a llevar el vestido? Priss: Los dos XD)

El teléfono sonó y la teniente lo respondió, eran Winry y la abuela queriendo felicitar a Al. El joven se apresuro a contestar. Ed miro reflexivo un momento.

"… Yo no estoy, me uní al circo y monto en un elefante llamado Pepinillo vistiendo un leotardo semitransparente mientras hago malabares con hamsters." Dijo moviendo despreocupadamente una mano en el aire. Un sermón sobre como cuidar su automail estaba de más.

(Ale: ¿Sabían que esa es la máxima aspiración de Priscilla en la vida? Priss: ¡Oye! )

Havoc ahogó una carcajada y Ed viro hacia él "Bueno, no iba a decir que me uní al ejercito, ¿o si?" Respondió con sarcasmo. "…menos no habría sido divertido."

"Oh…"

El muchacho rubio se dirigió hacia donde Riza, quien se veía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, cosa común esta ultima semana, pareciera ansiosa o con algo de nerviosismo, lo cual no seria de extrañar.

Además de aquello, se sentía cansada, fastidiada, hinchada, estresada y todo lo que termina en –ada, resumidamente embarazada; aunque esto era muy contradictorio, quería que todo acabara pronto para al fin tener a sus pequeñines en brazos sin mencionar el volver a su estado normal…no tan redonda, pero no quería, pues obviamente sentía algo de miedo e inseguridad.

Precisamente hoy se había levantado con un presentimiento extraño atorado en el pecho, mas no sabría decir que era.

Se sentó a su lado y la observo por unos instantes algo consternado siendo el estado de animo de ella algo contagiable.

El rubio mas joven se acercó con teléfono en mano ofreciéndoselo a su hermano.

"Noo Al…circo…elefante"

"Eso ni quien te lo crea, anda contesta y saluda, no seas grosero"

"_Contesta chico del leotardo Jajajaja"_ Pudo escuchar la voz de Win por el auricular.

"Bueno, es mentira… me volví striper y tengo un trabajillo que ir a hacer, no tengo tiempo ahora, ay se ven."

"Saluda Edward" Ordenó Riza monótonamente.

El muchacho tomó el teléfono.

"Hola…"

"Por lo menos podrías fingir alegría"

"…Yay, que bien que no han muerto… lo ves, soy alegre,… pásame a Den"

"Ja Ja……… ¿No has destrozado tu automail cierto Ed?"Hizo Winry al fin la esperada pregunta.

"Ugh noo… lo sabía… ¿no podrías preguntar algo como, como va todo o, que tal el clima allá, eh?, ¿no podríamos tener una charla de amigos NORMALES? Lo digo por ti, claro……… hmmm…habla con Havoc" Respondió frustradamente y le dio el teléfono al ojiazul, que era el que estaba mas cerca suyo.

(Ale: Tú muy normal, ¿no? Ed: Ja…ja…¬¬)

Al hizo que Ed tomara la llamada de nuevo y este siguió peleándose con su rubia amiga, después con la abuela y luego tuvo una agradable charla con Den. Riza observaba riendo, por lo menos eso era entretenido y le hacia pensar en otra cosa. Jean se harto después de un rato y mejor se fue dejándolos a los tres solos.

(Breve semi-aparición de Winry y la abuela, ya no pueden decir que las ignoré XDDD)

…Se los estoy haciendo largo… ya quieren que pase ¿verdad?... ¿Verdad que si?...lo sé jeje soy mala…

Ahora ambos Elric junto con su gato miraban por la ventana aburridos, Riza decidió pasarse por la cafetería así que se puso de pie con esa idea, pero al segundo paso paró en seco por un agudo dolor que de pronto la golpeo, respiro profundo y espero unos segundos sin moverse, tragó saliva y una gota de sudor apareció en su frente; sus pupilas se contrajeron al sentir como un dolor mas fuerte volvía, llevó sus manos a su vientre y calló arrodillada sin poder evitar el gritar esta vez.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a ella espantados, Al se puso de rodillas a su lado deteniéndola, Ed se inclino frente a ella.

"…Esperen…esto ya lo viví…" Dijo este parándose derecho de nuevo y listo para un flashback.

"¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA UN FLASHBACK EDWARD, TRAE A ROY **AHORA**!"

"¡SI!" Respondió cuadrándose y salió corriendo de allí.

Ed corrió tan rápido como pudo y a medio camino se estrelló con Roy que ya venia de regreso.

"¡Te he dicho veintemil veces que no…!-

"¡Cállate y sígueme Mustang!" Exclamo el chico y jalo al hombre de su uniforme y echo a correr de nuevo.

Al llegar Riza apenas había podido volver a ponerse de pie y Alphonse le sostenía. El pelinegro preocupado al ver mal a su esposa se apresuro a ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto apoyando a la rubia en él.

"Roy…se me rompió la fuente" Dijo con dificultad tratando de calmar su precipitada respiración.

"… ¿Tenemos una fuente?..."

(Priss: Creo que ya habíamos concluido que Roy es un idiota.)

Los chicos se cayeron para atrás y una vena se salto en la frente de la mujer. Tomo a su marido del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo bruscamente, dejándolo a un par de centímetros de ella, sus narices se tocaban ligeramente. Ella fruncía el ceño y el la miraba con desconcierto.

"**¡¡YA VIENEN LOS BEBES IDIOTA!!"**

"**FIN"**

**Bueno gente, aquí se acaba este fic, ojala les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras y muchas gracias por todo.**

**Se despiden por ahora FMS.**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!** Debieron ver sus caras, se lo creyeron. Lo sentimos, broma pesada, a esto aún le quedan mínimo otro par de capis;…ahora, volviendo con la historia… (Priss: Realmente tenia que hacerlo XD)

…"**¡¡YA VIENEN LOS BEBES IDIOTA!!"**

Parpadeo un par de veces. "Ah, ya vienen…………………………**¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?**"

El coronel comenzó a correr de lado a lado de la oficina gritando. "¡¿QUEHACEMOSQUEHACEMOSQUEHACEMOSQUEHACEMOSQUEHACEMOS?!…** ¡APOCALIPSIS SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**"

Ed se rasco la nuca y Al suspiro pesadamente para después caminar tranquilamente hacia el histérico hombre quien lo tomo por su camiseta y lo sacudió gritando algo sobre el fin de los tiempos, el chico se soltó y le dio una bofetada al pelinegro.

"Gracias Al…necesitaba eso."

"Si, eso creí…"

Se las arreglaron para llegar al estacionamiento y subieron a Riza en el asiento trasero.

"Oh oh, ¿Puedo conducir?" Pregunto Edward de pronto con entusiasmo.

"Claro que no" Negó Mustang.

"Por favor Roy"

"¿Quieres matarnos a todos hermano?" Agregó el de ojos grises.

"¡Oye!...Rizaaaaa"

"…Deja que Roy lo haga."

El blondo dibujo un puchero y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto de brazos cruzados, Al subió atrás, Brownie saltó a su regazo y Roy tomó su lugar al volante, dio un vistazo rápido a todos en el auto, Riza ya venia mucho mas calmada.

"Bien… nadie se ponga nervios s s so, ¿si?" Dijo y piso el pedal pero el auto no se movió. "¿¡Que demonios, el auto se descompuso?!" Exclamó histérico de nuevo.

"Ponlo en marcha…" Dijo Ed con una mirada sarcástica y había un _idiota_, implícito en la oración.

"Ah, claro." Sus manos temblaban, tomo las llaves y se le cayeron.

"Ugh cielos, Roy…quítate de ahí, Edward impresióname y Dios ayúdame." Dijo la teniente ya muy exasperada.

"¡SIII!"

El muchacho bajo del coche y le dio la vuelta sacando a Roy de un jalón y este tomo el otro lugar.

"Pero Riza…"

"Cállate, así eres inútil…prefiero arriesgarme con Ed que contigo."

"Bien" Dijo Edward sonriendo y encendió el carro, destellos en sus ojos… además Mustango no manejaba cualquier cosa, era un deportivo.

"¿Has hecho esto antes?"Pregunto Riza y luego se quejo un poco al sentir otra contracción.

"Nop" Respondió y salió del estacionamiento sin problema.

Al se abrazo de Riza y el rostro de Roy palideció aun mas…

Avanzaron algunas calles, Ed lo estaba haciendo, bien, bastante bien en realidad. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos y expectantes.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el chico a Roy.

"¿Cómo aprendiste?"

"Ah, me enseñó un vago" Contesto encogiéndose en hombros.

(Priss: Yo quiero que me enseñe un vago :3 Ale: O.o…)

"**¿¡QUE?!"**

Ed rió. "Es broma, aprendí observando"

"¿Huh?"

"Supuse que ya se habrían dado cuenta de que soy autodidacta" Aclaró el joven dejando a los demás más que sorprendidos, era fácil olvidar que el chico era un genio.

Después de una media hora llegaron al hospital, las contracciones estaban cada vez más seguidas una de otra, Riza se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y su respiración era pesada y entrecortada. Roy se encontraba tan alterado que parecía vibrador gigante, similitud que Ed encontró muy graciosa aun dada tal situación.

Sentaron a la rubia en una silla de ruedas, los Elric se quedaron con la teniente y Mustang se apresuro a la recepción y se acercó a hablar con la secretaria que estaba viendo videos de _Foamy the Squirrel_ en youtube en lugar de hacer su trabajo.

"Señorita, yo eh… mi esposa va a dar a luz." Dijo el hombre después de titubear unos momentos.

"… ¿Huh?..."

"Mi esposa va a dar a luz."

"¡Ah felicidades!" Exclamó la, ahora sabemos, torpe empleada.

Caída estilo anime.

"¿Dónde esta la Dra. Bendeck?" Preguntó el desesperado pelinegro.

"¿Para que?" Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

"Mi mujer va a dar a luz…" Una gotita de sudor rodó por su nuca.

"¿Su esposa es la Dra. Bendeck?"

"NOOOO MI ESPOSA ESTA A PUNTO DE PARIR"

"No sabia que ella estuviese embarazada."

"………Olvídelo, yo me las arreglo…" Dijo entre dientes y se dio la media vuelta topándose con una muchacha; blanca, cabello rizado color castaño claro y ojos cafés. (Chachachachaaaan)

"Yo se donde esta la Dra." Dijo ella.

"¿En serio?"Roy la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola. "¡Dime donde esta!"

Ella se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer para atrás pero fue atrapada por uno de los rubios que se acababa de acercar.

"Oye Riza se esta poniendo violenta." Dijo Ed con cara de susto.

La joven levanto el rostro y se topo con el par de ojos dorados para luego sonreír.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto el blondo.

"Ah… dándole lata a Alejandra, ya sabes" Respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie. (Ale: Perra…)

"Ociosa" Rió Edward.

"No es novedad jeje,……oye… ¿Qué no es hoy el cumpleaños de Al?"

"Si, pero no te recomiendo que vayas a verlo ahora, se quedo con Riza y como ya dije se puso violenta,…además no creo que estas sean las mejores circunstancias para conocerte a TI"

Roy se puso en medio del par de adolescentes, se inclino levemente más o menos a la altura de ambos y dijo. "Eh… ¿HUH?"

"**PRISCILLA**" Exclamó la Dra. Bendeck que venia furiosa por el pasillo. " … Perra del mal te dije que no te comieras mi… oh, hola."

(Priss: Era pay de queso XDDD Ale: Era mío ¬¬)

Mustang sonrío picaronamente. "Ah… con que tu eres la dichosa Priscilla"

Ella lo miro unos segundos llevándose una mano a la barbilla. "Ah, tu eres el dichoso Coronel Bastardo, ¿no?"

"Así e-… ¡OYE!" (Ed: XD)

Ed ahogo una carcajada. "Lo siento…"

"Bueno, ¿Qué pasa aquí?" Pregunto la morena extrañada de la presencia de Mustang.

"Ah si, Riza va a dar a luz… **¡¡GYAAAA RIZA VA A DAR A LUZ, QUEHAGOQUEHAGO!!**" Empezó al recordar a su esposa y salió corriendo de ahí con la joven Dra. de la mano hacia donde Riza se había quedado con Al.

"Ay se quedan"

"¡Esto es un hospital, no hagan desfiguros!" Advirtió Alejandra a la parejita antes de desaparecer tras Roy en el corredor.

(Priss&Ed: ¿Nosoootroos?)

Mientras tanto Riza ya se estaba preocupando.

"¿Dónde…se metió uff…Roy?" Pregunto ella.

"¡Aquí estoy amor!" Grito el hombre parando en seco y al fin soltando a la Dra.

* * *

"……Ya es hora de pujar Riza, ¿Lista?" Pregunto su doctora.

"…uff…ugh…no…" Respondió la parturienta de mala gana.

"Riza, amor…" Dijo Roy queda pero neciamente a la rubia y tomo su mano con mas fuerza.

"CALLATE IMBECIL, NO ESTOY LISTA"

"Ah, eso es normal… aun no, ¿eh?"

"…No… uff…pant, pant… ughhh ahhh"

"Ya es momento, ¡Puja!"

"NOO NO ESTOY LISTA ROOY…Roy…" Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "Tengo… tengo miedo."

El se acerco más a ella y acaricio su cabeza mientras la miraba dulcemente. "Esta bien, ¿si?...aquí estoy, y los chicos están afuera, estará bien…todos estamos contigo" Limpio sus lagrimas y beso su frente dulcemente, la blonda suspiro, amaba cuando el la besaba así.

"¡AGHHHH…ESTA EMPUJANDO…MUY FUERTE!" Gimió Riza de pronto.

"Riza, tienes que pujar."

"Esta…bien…uff… uff ughhh… AAAAGHHHHH"

Vieron pasar varios minutos que Roy pudo jurar como horas. No emitía palabra alguna, sostenía la mano de Riza y observaba atónito como la mujer que amaba lo convertía en padre, todo por lo que estaba y había pasado… nunca antes se había dado cuenta realmente de lo mucho que ella ansiaba el ser madre. Ahora le parecía algo tan increíble… y admirable, por fin estaba comprendiendo de verdad lo que era ser padre, cosa que había resultado mas compleja de lo que él creía.

"Falta poco, viene el primero…"

"Que…ahhh……consuelo, aun me falta otro AHHHHHHH……jajaja" Dijo ella mirándolo.

El sonrió conmovido de que aun así estuviera bromeando y dijo suavemente en su oído. "…Tu puedes…" Luego besó su mejilla.

* * *

"Listo" Dijo la enfermera mientras entregaba uno de los gemelitos a Roy y el otro a Riza.

Recién los habían limpiado y ahora ambos dormían, también ellos habían tenido un rato difícil. El nuevo Papá se sentó a lado de su ahora tranquila esposa acercando a la bebita que sostenía en brazos, y mirando enternecido al pequeñín que ella cargaba.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y voltearon para encontrar a Ed asomando la cabeza.

"… yo solo… eh… ya nos vamos, y eh…felicidades" Dijo el chico algo nervioso y la pareja supo el porque cuando escucharon a alguien gritando: _HEY TÚ VUELVE AQUÍ_.

(Al: Si no te metes en problemas a donde vayas no eres feliz ¿verdad hermano? Ed: No fue mi culpa…¬3¬)

"Emm… uno, no se preocupen que no dejaron entrar al señor paparazzi, dos, digan lo que les digan yo no inunde el quinto piso ni cualquier cosa que les lleguen a decir, y tres, adiós, se supone que no puedo estar aquí ahora jeje…" Explicó rápidamente el rubio y echo a correr.

Ella sonrió y Roy rió calladamente y negó con la cabeza.

Volvieron su atención a las criaturitas y se quedaron contemplándoles hasta que llego la hora de llevárselos a los cuneros.

Pronto les llego la noche y Mustang ya demasiado soñoliento para concebir un pensamiento coherente, acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia que al igual estaba a punto de caer dormida; definitivamente esta había sido el día más cansado de su vida.

Aún tan cansada como estaba no dejaba de pensar en sus gemelitos, aquello con lo que tanto soñó al fin había llegado, y multiplicado por 2. Esto la llevaba a contemplar aun con mas profundidad la maravilla de los bebes… tan pequeños y tan perfectos… tal inocencia sólo en uno es posible… le parecía tan impresionante… ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de crear algo así?... Si le hubiera sido posible habría saltado y gritado de alegría, y es que aun no encontraba la forma de expresar el como se sentía en este momento, creía que literalmente explotaría en una sonrisa, ¿Cómo hacer pasar ese sentimiento de euforia tan fuerte, esa dicha embriagante que no la dejaba dormir por no dejar el pensamiento de sus pequeños?... ¿riendo?, ¿llorando?…tal vez no se podía, tendría que acostumbrarse a tanta felicidad; rió por la ironía del asunto;… no debía ser algo difícil… tan solo que no sabia posible tal sentimiento existiese … quizá así se sentía…ser Mamá…

Habiendo por fin llegado a esa conclusión se dejo llevar por su cansancio y las arrulladoras caricias de Roy, que después de unos minutos también cayó victima del sueño.

* * *

El pelinegro vio pasar el día siguiente en blanco, parecía estar hipnotizado. Debía ser la impresión,… no podía creerlo aun teniéndolos entre brazos, sintiendo su tersa piel y su suave y dulce aroma.

Eran las 6, y el frente el vidrio que daba hacia donde los bebes seguía observándolos inmerso en sus pensamientos aun tratando de asimilarlo todo. Cuando lo notó, dos pares de grandes ojos marrón rojizo lo observaban de vuelta. Sonrió. Cuantas cosas irradiaban esos ojos que apenas veían el mundo por primera vez…

Y vino la pregunta que todos los padres se hacen, _acabo de conocerlos, ¿Cómo puedo amarlos tanto?_

Después de meditarlo un rato, se dio cuenta de lo estupida que era esa pregunta… no era algo que necesitara de una repuesta… simplemente era así… y ya. Es gracioso como un asunto tan complicado, al final resulta tan simple.

Una conocida voz lo trajo de vuelta en si… _¿A que hora reaccionas Mustang?_

Se encontró con los Elric.

Alphonse lo felicito y Ed dibujo una gran sonrisa para luego decir. "¿Y bien?... Vinimos a ver a los mini-Mustang"

Roy les mostró, justo al frente, uno junto al otro, se leía al pie de las cunas: Roy Mustang Jr. y Railey Mustang. Los dos pequeños de cabello negro azabache, tez pálida y ojos marrones, tal cual los de Riza.

El de ojos dorados le miró socarronamente. "…Que pena que también se parezcan a ti…"

El coronel le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un coscorrón, para luego abrazar al par de rubios…

* * *

Priss: Bueno, ese fue el séptimo capitulo.

Ale: No pueden decir que no valió la pena esperar.

Ed:…Aja…

Al:…Desvergonzadas…

Ale: Creo que si les debemos una explicación.

Priss: Si, eso creí… La cosa es esta, creo que los malacostumbramos a actualizar mensualmente, y el detalle esta en que antes estábamos en secundaria… ahora, recién empezamos la preparatoria, que fue la razón principal del SUPER retraso, ya saben, escuela.

Ale: Se que nos comprenden.

Priss: Realmente estuvimos muy ocupadas con todo eso, yo ya ni vida social tengo… Además tuve un pequeño bloqueo… y acá ojitos se fue a Europa.

Ale: Jejejejeje…

Priss: Así que, pues se nos juntaron muchas cosas.

Ale: Esperamos que ya no vuelva a suceder, aunque no prometemos volver a hacer actualización con la misma frecuencia, vamos a procurar no pasar de los 2 meses.

Priss: Bien, lamentamos esto y les agradecemos por esperar a todos nuestros fieles lectores.

Ale: Como siempre agradecemos y agradeceremos todos los reviews.

Priss: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 45 n.n

Ale: Nos despedimos por ahora.

Hasta luego, dejan mucho rrs y se cuidan muchisimo. Atto. FMS

_**Recientes estudios cientificos han comprobado que: + RRS + ACTUALIZACIONES y RRS + Largos ACTUALIZACIONES + Rapidas... **...(Derechos Reservados ...Priss Elric XD)_


	9. Capitulo 8: Se Llaman Pañales Idiota!

**Disclaimer: U.U Nada nos pertenece… **

**Nota: Siempre, absolutamente siempre que se refiera al bebé, será como el pequeño Roy, quizá Roger, o Mini-Roy (Mustang/Bastardo por parte de Ed XD) para que no se preste a confusión.**

**Nota 2: ¡ "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" llegó al fin! (Mas al final.) -Don't forget april 5 2009-**

Priss: Y porque sabemos que lo que quieren es leer.

Ale: O matarnos.

Priss: Sin más preámbulos aquí esta el grandioso y más largo capitulo en la historia de este fanfic, porque se lo merecen por su paciencia y apoyo…

Priss&Ale: ¡El gran capitulo 8, que lo disfruten!

**Otra Nota XD: MUCHO LEMON MUUUUY "M"**

* * *

Capitulo 8: "Se Llaman Pañales, Idiota."

Miraba por la ventana del auto en movimiento, esperando que el paisaje le calmara un poco los nervios. Se mordió el labio y luego volteó hacia su marido, al que encontró en su misma situación. Suspiró observando en sus brazos, sin poder evitar el sonreír tiernamente, el par de bultitos envueltos uno en una manta rosa y el otro en una azul; hasta ahora habían permanecido dormidos. Y era a causa de la ligera pero bien presente tensión, que no se oía nada más que no fueran quedas respiraciones y uno que otro quejidito o balbuceo.

La joven madre tragó saliva al ver como daban vuelta en la calle en la que vivían. Si el embarazo había sido algo duro, el verdadero reto empezaría en el instante en que cruzaran la puerta,… ¿O ya había empezado?..., el punto era que vuelta atrás ya no había. Lo hijos son para toda la vida.

(Ed: Pues a cierto Bastardo no le avisaron… ¬¬ *coughHohocough* )

Quizá lo que mas miedo les provocaba era la pregunta… ¿Seremos buenos padres?... Y por más que la frase suene como sacada de telenovela, bien es cierto que todos los padres alguna vez se lo preguntan. Visto desde otros puntos de vista es una pregunta tonta… ¿Por qué? … Por que hacerla no hará la diferencia, mas la gente de esto no se da cuenta. A fin de cuentas nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, cosa que como todo en la vida se aprende sobre la marcha.

El auto se detuvo y el moreno miro a su mujer. "Llegamos…" Anunció, por decir algo más que nada, siendo que para la situación no se le ocurría demasiado por esa peculiar y algo molesta sensación en la boca del estomago que todos hemos sentido alguna vez.

Leyéndolo como a un libro y tal vez por el hecho de que ella se encontraba igual, rió un poco para si. Giro los ojos, _sola no lo hubiese notado amor…_ pensó riendo un poco mas ante la, un tanto boba aclaración, pero Roy era lindo cuando estaba nervioso, y más si intentaba disimularlo.

El pelinegro bajo del auto y le dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Riza y ayudarla a bajar de este, pues llevaba ambos brazos ocupados. La rubia se encamino hacia la puerta de su hogar y espero al coronel, que había ido a sacar de la cajuela una pañalera. Este la alcanzo y comenzó a buscar sus llaves frenéticamente al caer en la cuenta de que no recordaba que había echo con ellas.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la nuca de la mujer, siempre era la misma historia con las llaves. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos tal cual los suyos. Railey le miraba expectante. Le sonrió a su pequeña y busco el tercer par de ojos color marrón rojizo, pero los encontró cerrados. Se volvió para encontrar a la bebita observando a su padre, y en su carita ciertamente, un gesto de confusión ante una nueva faceta que le conocía a ese simpático hombre, que si mal ella no recordaba se llamaba papá,… o algo por el estilo.

No dejaba de preguntarse en donde rayos estaba, y no se explicaba como era que su… ¿Cómo le habían llamado antes?... ah si, su hermano, estaba tan tranquilo con ello. Bueno, aunque indudablemente lo espacioso del lugar era genial, pero tal vez era demasiado espacioso… En un principio le había gustado, toda esa movilidad era grandiosa, ya no se daba de a topes con su hermano a cada rato… mas no le gustaba para nada que los alejaran mucho, estaba bien en tanto estuviera a la vista. ¿Qué tal si se le perdía?

"¡AJÁ!" Exclamó Roy al fin abriendo la puerta. Lo que tuvo como única respuesta llanto, pues les había metido un susto terrible a los gemelitos al soltar el grito, que no había sido algo tan fuerte, pero de sorpresa y ellos tan pequeñitos, no fue algo agradable. Sin contar lo grave de su voz. (Aplica a japonés (no mucho a la nueva) e ingles, español no tanto…)

Su esposa alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Negando con la cabeza entró a la casa lentamente dejando al hombre con cara de _"Ups…"._

(Priss: Baboso… Ed: A veces me pregunto como sobrevivió en Ishbal… Ale: A veces me pregunto como es que tú no olvidas respirar… Ed: ¬¬)

Se apresuro a alcanzarle, cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras tras ella camino a la habitación que ya estaba lista para los gemelitos.

Al entrar ahí, ella se recargo ligeramente en la pared, donde se encontraba el botón de la luz, revelando blancas paredes con algunos motivos y una gran ventana parcialmente cubierta por unas lindas cortinas, frente a la cual, de cada lado había una cuna. Ambas eran de madera y de color casi blanco, pero una tenía detalles rosados y la otra los tenía celestes. Bonitos muebles que hacían un juego perfecto decoraban el lugar. También, regados por la habitación había varios muñecos de felpa que se veían adorables, además de algunos otros juguetes y un gran baúl que presumía de estar lleno de ellos.

Riza se sentó en un pequeño sillón dando un suspiro y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con dos pares de ojitos todavía llorosos. Rió para ellos. "Lo se, Papá es un bobo" Como respuesta, el pequeño Roy ladeo la cabeza llevándose un dedo a la boca, olvidando por completo lo anterior y dedicándose ahora a observar el lugar en el que estaba, en cambio Railey se acurruco en el pecho de su madre escondiendo su carita, sintiéndose aún algo perturbada.

El "bobo" se acercó poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura de los bebes, su rostro era un gran puchero, lo que hizo reír a su mujer. "Todos comenten errores…"

**- Dos días después… (Día 3)- **

… No me vengas con eso" Dijo la rubia algo frustrada mientras tomaba al pequeño Roy de brazos de su padre.

"Pero Riza…"

"Roy, poner un pañal al revés no es cometer un error, es ser un idiota… sobre todo si enfrente tienes el paquete de pañales, el cual no se si lo notaste pero oye, hasta dibujitos tiene…" Explicó ella mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para subir a cambiar al bebé.

"Lo siento…" Dijo el haciendo un puchero y ahora cargando a Railey, quien lo primero que hizo al tenerlo a su alcance fue tomar un mechón de su cabello y jalarlo. "Ouch, hey no hagas eso"

Riza no pudo evitar el burlarse. Noto de pronto en el pequeño la misma cara de reproche de su papá, el pañal debía estarle molestando.

Ella suspiro. "Solo pon atención la próxima vez" Le dijo mientras subía con el infante.

(Priss: Ha, ¿y quien lee las instrucciones? Ale: Son aburridas X3 Ed&Al: Y así fue como el padre de Priss le descompuso el teclado de la laptop. Priss: ¿Por qué me hacen recordar cosas tristes? TTnTT)

**- Día 9-**

3 AM… **¡WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Hmmm… te toca…" Murmuró Riza dándose la vuelta en la cama y tapándose la cabeza con una almohada, previendo que en cualquier momento los gemelos llorarían a dueto.

Su marido emitió algo así como un gruñido y dijo. "…No es cierto…"

"Yo me levante a la 1 y media…" Respondió ella con notorio cansancio en la voz.

Roy se puso de pie, refunfuñando pero lo hizo y se dirigió a la habitación de los pequeños dando tropezones en la obscuridad y sacándose un gran chichón al golpearse con el marco de la puerta.

Al entrar en la habitación noto a la pequeña molesta, pero el que lloraba era su hermanito, este hacia pucheros, apretaba las manitas y tiraba de patadas; le levanto tranquilizándolo un poco y antes de otra cosa se asomó a la cuna de Railey, quien se veía ya bastante calmada y se limito a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos, bostezar, llevarse el dedo a la boca y acomodarse de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.

"… Bueno hijo, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Dijo alzando al bebé y observándolo detenidamente. El niño hizo un gesto de reproche y empezó a necear de nuevo dando pujiditos y moviendo los brazos con frustración.

De pronto la respuesta le dio un golpe… en la nariz.

"…Ay no… ¿Por qué siempre me tocan a mi los pañales?..." Lloriqueo,… comenzaba a extrañar aquella época en la que había sido enviado a la guerra, su vida entonces no era tan complicada…

**- Mes 1-**

… No amor, no quiere todavía, dame al niño y juega un ratito con ella en lo que le da hambre"

Mustang hizo así como indico su esposa, tomó a la nena y le entrego al pequeño Roy, que no lo pensó 2 veces y se prendió del pecho de su madre.

De pronto el pelinegro noto como ahora su hijita miraba a su mamá y hermano de una forma muy penetrante, arrugo los labios, frunció el seño y empezó a llorar.

Una gotita de sudor cayo por la frente del coronel… hermanos tenían que ser…

(Ed&Al: - Se abrazan - ¡Claro que si! Priss: Yo le hago vodoo a mi hermanita n.n tee-he Ed,Al&Ale: O.o… Oook…)

**- Mes 3-**

"¿Pero porque llora?" Preguntó con desesperación el padre primerizo.

"No tengo idea…shh shh… no quiere dormir, no tiene hambre, no necesita otro pañal, no se que tiene… shhhhh" Respondió la rubia mientras intentaba hacer callar a la bebita que lloraba sin consuelo.

Roy se encogió en hombros mirando a su hijo, al que llevaba en brazos. "Mujeres… y a pesar de eso nos traen locos" Le dijo en un suspiro, ante lo que su _mini-me_ rió.

(Priss: Para eso hay 2 buenas razones, ¿verdad Ale? Ale: Amo a mis chicas X3)

"¡Hola!" Escucharon de pronto una familiar voz decir alegremente.

La pareja se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Edward que mostraba una de sus sonrisas.

"Hola Ed…eh… una cosa… ¿Cómo entraste?" Preguntó el ojinegro.

El chico respondió con descaro. "Duh, use una ventana… deberían cerrarlas, podría meterse alguien" Esto hizo que Roy casi se cayera para atrás. "… ¿Por qué llora Railey?"

(Ed: ¿Y quien usa puertas hoy en día? Priss: Yo entro a mi salón por las ventanas XD.)

Un aura púrpura rodeo a Riza. "…No tengo idea…" Dijo y siguió con su labor de calmar a la pequeña.

"Ah…" Musito el blondo dándole una ojeada al lugar y haciendo cara de cómo quien no quiere la cosa. "… ¿me puedo quedar aquí un rato?..." El par de adultos le miro. "… eh, Al se enojo con migo… es que me aburría, ¿si?... el estaba durmiendo en el sofá, y me encontré un marcador negro… entonces le… le dibuje bigotes y barba, peeero resulto que era marcador permanente y ahora no se lo puede quitar… "

Mustang miro a su mujer y miro a Ed haciendo obvia la respuesta.

El muchacho se mordió el labio y de pronto se distrajo observando a la niña. "¡Y hago que deje de llorar!" Exclamó de la nada al salir de un pequeño flashback respecto a una graciosa anécdota que alguna vez escucho.

Riza lo miro con escepticismo sin dejar de mecer a la bebé en sus brazos. Ante lo cual el se apresuro hacia la teniente, tomo a la nenita saliendo de la habitación. Le escucharon subir las escaleras y después de algunos momentos el llanto paró y luego Ed volvió con los brazos vacíos y una expresión de superioridad.

"¿Y Railey?" Pregunto la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

"En su cuna…" Ante tal merito a los padres se les fue la quijada hasta el suelo. "no se… ¿nunca te ha fastidiado algo o alguien?"

"¿Que-que-quería… est-t-tar sola?" Tartamudeó incrédula la mujer. El chico se limito a encogerse en hombros.

El coronel miro a Ed, luego a su hijo, y a Ed de nuevo. "¿Y que tal te va con los pañales? Nunca es muy pronto para aprender y-

"Ni lo sueñes Mustang" Interrumpió al mayor para decir con firmeza al ver que quería aprovecharse de el, a lo que el hombre suspiro resignado y se dispuso a hacerlo el. El joven se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, ya sería cuando él hiciera su gracia, antes no… ¡espera, no! Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero jamás cambiaría pañales, eso lo haría su esposa, pensó después… pero entonces miro a Roy… al Coronel Roy Mustang el Alquimista de la Llama… y sintió pánico…

(Priss: Mwahahahahaha YO QUIERO TENER MUCHOS HIJOS XDDDDD Ale: Traumada… acá entre nos, yo prefiero hacerlos XP Ed: … Uh… ¿Qué, que dices mama?...Ah si ya vamos - Toma a Al y salen corriendo - Priss&Ale: O.o……¬¬)

**- Mes 4-**

Sábado, 6 de la mañana… ¿Por qué estaban levantados ya?... pues por el par de despertadores humanos que, en opinión de Roy estaban descompuestos pues sonaban cada media hora…

Sus cansados ojos miraron a la rubia mientras ponía el café, a el siempre le pareció que ella se veía sexy cuando hacia eso… pero antes de que pudiera tomar alguna iniciativa, dormitó dejando caer sus rostro en el plato de cereal que había frente a el.

Riza camino pesadamente a la mesa y se dejo caer en una de las sillas, miro a su marido y ladeo la cabeza, no tenia humor ni de burlarse.

Tres tazas de café debían ser suficientes para pasar el día, y si no siempre había mas, compraban tanto como compraban pañales. Se puso de pie y decidió subir a echarle un ojo a los gemelitos. Al acercarse escucho quejiditos y se asomó por la puerta para encontrase con una escena realmente simpática haciéndola sonreír y hasta reír un poco para si.

El pequeño Roy estaba en la orilla de su cuna recostado de ladito, totalmente pegado al barandal de esta, balbuceaba y tenia una expresión de suplica, había sacado los brazos entre la barras y los estiraba con ansiedad hacia su hermanita, quien abrazaba cariñosamente un osito de felpa y le lanzaba miradas de recelo al otro bebé.

Había días en que ambos deseaban poder renunciar, aunque siempre había algo… que por mínimo que fuese les devolvía las ganas, además de el darse cuenta que aunque seguían desgastándose se estaban acostumbrando; las cosas deberían facilitarse pronto… o eso esperaban.

**- Mes 7-**

… no le hagas eso a tu hermana…" Dijo el coronel severamente mientras entraba en la habitación de los pequeños a tropiezos con el par en brazos.

Recién los había sacado de la bañera, y es que bañarlos era una de las pocas cosas de las que no se quejaba ya que resultaba divertido; la disputa había comenzado desde que el pequeño Roy le arrojó a su hermanita el patito de hule… y continuaba. Los sentó en la mesita para cambiarlos y empezó a secarlos como pudo, pues estos seguían dándose manotazos. El teléfono sonó, hizo caso omiso y siguió en lo suyo, lo creyó imposible pero logro meterles los pañales. La rubia subió diciéndole que la llamada era para el y se quedo a cargo, no le tomo mas que una mirada penetrante para que los gemelos dejaran de pelearse.

El plan ese día era salir a un restaurante junto con los Hughes, cosa que había sido una costumbre alguna vez, pero que hacia tiempo no sucedía por obvias razones. Se estaba haciendo algo tarde, así que la mujer se apresuro a sacar ropita para los infantes, un trajecito azul y un lindo vestidito rosado.

Escucho a su marido llamarla preguntando si estaba todo listo. "¡Casi!" Respondió y volvió a sus hijos, dispuesta a seguir se detuvo y los observo… no llevaban mas que un pañal…para ser gemelos fraternos * eran demasiado parecidos. Dudó unos segundos.

"¡Rizaaa apúrate, tenemos que pasar a solucionar un problemita primero!" Llamó el coronel neciamente.

"Ugh… ¡Ya vamos¡…

Roy conducía, ya iban a medio camino. Llevaban buen tiempo a pesar del pequeño contratiempo…

***FLASHBACK***

_Hace un rato…_

"_¿Si?" Dijo el hombre pelinegro al tomar teléfono._

"_Eh… Roy…"_

"_¿Edward… que sucede?"_

"_Ummm… Al se atoró…" Respondió el joven algo nerviosamente y luego ahogo una risilla._

"_¿Cómo que se atoro?" Preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja._

"…_Esta atorado afuera en el buzón… su cabeza…"_

…_Silencio…_

"_¿Mustang?..."_

"_Es broma, ¿verdad?"_

"…_No…"_

(Priss&Ale: Emmm… Al: ñ.ñU No quieren saber… Ed: XD Priss: ¿Aliens? Al: NO ¬¬)

***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

Realmente no quisieron saber que llevo al muchacho a meter la cabeza en el buzón… en fin, era un adolescente y hasta cierto punto la adolescencia consiste en perder el sentido común y buscar respuesta a preguntas como, ¿Qué pasa si lleno la tina de baño con helado? o ¿Será posible crear una nueva raza de gente marmota? Para así aprender valiosas lecciones de vida por medio de actos drásticos, dolorosos y estúpidos antes de llegar a la adultez.

La blonda miraba entretenida por ventada del auto pero no pudo evitar el notar como el pelinegro volteaba constantemente a observar a los gemelitos que iban atrás en sus asientos.

"¿Sucede algo?"Pregunto ella de pronto.

"¿Eh? No es solo que…" Los miro de nuevo. "… se ven… como fuera del lugar." Dijo al momento en que Railey hacia un enorme puchero y se arrancaba los pequeños prendedores que llevaba en el cabello.

Mustang regreso al camino mientras su mujer se estiraba a levantar dichos prendedores.

"Pero si estos te encantan mi amor…" Dijo a la niñita. "…Ouu… ups…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" Respondió Riza apenada al haber notado su error al fin.

"¿Nada?" Su marido alzo una ceja.

Ella rió rascándose la nuca. "Emm… los confundí…"

"…Pff hahahahahahaha"

"No te burles, estaba apurada y no se estaban quietos…" Se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

La pareja suspiró al entrar a su hogar, cada uno con uno de los pequeños en los brazos. Ahora dormían como angelitos pero habían estado insoportables toda la mañana.

Después de dejarlos a ambos en su habitación, Roy volvió a la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá con cansancio, acto que su mujer imitó para luego acurrucarse junto a él. Que cansancio, no eran las 2 de la tarde y ya querían irse a dormir. Un par de ojos negros vagaban por la habitación y después de un rato se detuvieron en su esposa que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

De pronto, un pensamiento golpeó la mente del Coronel como una rebanada de pizza arrojada a toda velocidad.

"Amor…" Comenzó el hombre.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Hace…hace cuanto que no lo hacemos?" Terminó su pregunta y clavó la mirada en los ahora abiertos ojos de su mujer. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y respondió dubitativa. "Pues hace un par de días…"

"No, no, no… sexo de verdad Riza, no un mal intento ni una mala excusa de ello…"

"Ah… pues si lo pones así… mínimo 7 meses…"

Y con esto, el tic nervioso en su ojo volvió.

"Uy, así que esto de la paternidad le afectó al pequeño Mustangsito" Escucharon la burlona voz de cierto rubiecito y voltearon al instante para encontrarse al par de hermanos. (Golpe bajo…)

"¡DEJA DE METERTE POR LAS VENTANAS ED!"

"Ciérralas" Fue la respuesta del chico quien se limitó a encogerse en hombros. (Ale: Pinche Edward XD )

"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó el Coronel notoriamente molesto.

Edward se dejo caer de sentó entre la pareja cruzado de brazos y dijo. "Pues estaba pensando lo mismo que tu y siendo tan compasivo como soy me sentí mal por ti…" Dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

"Solo estabas aburrido…"Murmuró Al picaronamente desde donde se encontraba, su hermano mayor le saco la lengua. " No seas niño hermano…"

"¿Qué acaso quieres que sea niña?... que pena hermanito así nací y así me quedaré" Respondió el blondo haciendo que el resto se cayeran para atrás.

(Priss: Ed is my DOG of the military, if you know what I mean –Risilla pervertida -… HE'S MY MAN Al&Ale:… No teníamos porque saber eso… Ed: =w=)

"…Bueno, -" Comenzó Alphonse. "- se me ocurrió que podrían querer algo de ayuda, así que aquí estamos para ver si podemos hacer algo…" Dijo el tierno muchacho sonriendo y luego agrego mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su nuca. "… además, me sacaron del buzón…"

"No, pero si yo solo venia a reírme en la cara de Roy por su infortunio." Comentó Ed parpadeando un par de veces y apuntando con un dedo al susodicho.

"¡Hermano!"

"He bueno, supongo que podríamos cuidar un rato a los mini-Mustang… así podrían ir a su habitación y tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado." Dijo el chico sonriendo amplia y burlonamente.

"¡Que grosero eres Ed!" Exclamó el de ojos grises dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

(Ale: ¿Es cosa mía o Ed no tiene pelos en la lengua? Ed: - Saca la lengua – Priss: ¡No! n.n Ale&Al: - Caen estilo anime. –)

Y mientras Alphonse discutía con Ed acerca de sus malos modales Roy y Riza voltearon a verse uno al otro lentamente con una expresión neutra en sus rostros, mas sus ojos dieron un destello de complicidad y travesura…

… No esperaba que se lo tomaran tan en serio Al…" Dijo un Ed atónito que parado frente a la puerta de su casa observaba el auto de los Mustang alejarse velozmente. En un brazo la pequeña Railey y en el otro su pañalera. Alphonse se encontraba en la misma situación con el pequeño Roy. "¿Cuándo dijeron que volverían?"

"Uhh... hasta mañana en la noche…"

"¿¡QUE?!"

Justo el fin de semana después de lo sucedido aquella tarde, alguien toco a la puerta de los Elric a las 7 de la mañana. El par abrió, ambos aun medio dormidos, para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que Roy y Riza, quienes no les dieron tiempo ni de reaccionar. Les entregaron a los gemelos, sus cosas y Riza enlisto una serie de indicaciones que sus cerebros no alcanzaron a registrar, como nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No fue hasta que el auto arranco que la realidad les dio de lleno en la cara haciéndolos reaccionar ante la situación.

Ahora les tocaba hacer de niñeras por 2 días enteros… se miraron entre ellos y tragaron duro, iban a ser 2 días muy largos…

Roy miraba embobado a su esposa, vaya que no le había afectado haber estado embarazada, no importaba lo que ella dijera, el la seguía viendo hermosa, aun mas con esa blusa de escote color rojo, y su pantalón de mezclilla acompañado de sus zapatos de tacón en punta rojos, su cabello suelto le daba un aspecto algo salvaje que la hacia desearla aun mas, se relamió los labios y miro su reloj por decimoquinta vez, ¡¿Cuánto maldito tiempo faltaba para llegar al hotel?!

Habían decidido ir a un pequeño pueblo, alejado un poco de la civilización, querían estar solos y disfrutar un poco de tiempo solos, ya que con la llegada de los bebes no lo habían hecho en 7 meses, 7 jodidos meses, sin tener sexo de verdad. Era mas que obvio que la tensión sexual entre ellos se respiraba en el aire, por eso cuando los hermanos se ofrecieron a ayudar, no habían dudado en decir que si al instante… Aunque él probablemente bromeaba y esa no era la decisión mas responsable que pudieran tomar como padres… nah, los Elric eran responsables…excepto aquella vez que metieron una pareja de cebras en la oficina… cebras muy enamoradas… bueno, pero siempre se podía confiar en el miedo que Riza llegaba a inspirar en las personas.

Gracias el cielo solo quedaba a 3 horas de su hogar, pero Roy no podía dejar de ver el reloj cada cinco minutos, cosa que empezaba a fastidiar un poco a su querida teniente, ya que ella estaba igual o mas desesperada que el por tener un poco de intimidad.

"Riizaaaaaa…"- empezó por decimonovena ocasión Roy, la teniente no hizo mas que suspirar y mirar al cielo, rogándole a Dios por un poco de paciencia.

"Mande, amor"- respondió, con un rechinido de dientes, manteniendo su vista enfocada en la carretera, si Roy hubiera ido manejando tal vez no estaría neceando tanto.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"- pregunto haciendo de nuevo su sonrisa de angelito, Riza entorno los ojos y suspiro con fuerza… ¿Porque a ella?

"Creo que unos veinte minutos amor, tal y como te dije hace medio segundo"- respondió con un todo dulce, aunque por detrás Roy sabia que si seguía preguntando, Riza no dudaría ni un segundo en bajarlo del coche.

(Priss: Me recuerda mi infancia X3)

Roy sonrió emocionado como un niño chiquito cuando vio el letrero de bienvenida, Riza rió un poco por la reacción de su amado coronel, y también se alegro de que por fin hubieran llegado.

Riza rápidamente dio con el hotel, ambos sonrieron emocionados, por fin, SOLOS, no es que no quisieran estar con sus bebes, los amaban, pero… 7 meses, era demasiado incluso para Riza.

El hotel era muy lindo, al entrar había una linda fuente que tomaba forma de un ángel, la pareja pudo divisar que atrás de la fuente estaba la salida hacia las albercas, donde se veían las sillas para broncear, y solo a unos metros un pequeño restaurante, ambos pudieron ver que también había otro restaurante dentro, solo que este se veía un poco mas formal. Un botones bajo las maletas, y Roy fue a registrarse, en pocos minutos obtuvo la llave de su habitación, y se la enseño a Riza con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Roy pasó su brazo por la cintura de su mujer y Riza también pasó su brazo por la cintura de su marido, ambos se fueron caminando hacia su habitación, que para benefició de ellos estaba en el séptimo piso, lo que para Roy significaba una cosa: ascensor.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, Roy fue el sorprendido, cuando Riza lo acorralo en la esquina y la beso con pasión, haciendo que su marido viera estrellitas y se emocionara.

Las manos del Coronel comenzaron a recorrer con capricho la cadera de la Teniente, quien jadeo al sentir sus manos. Roy cambio los papeles y ahora el la tenia acorralada, apreso las muñecas de ella entre sus manos y las alzo, Riza gimió al sentir los labios de su marido deslizándose por su cuello.

Justo cuando Riza había subido sus piernas a la cadera de Roy, las puertas se abrieron… y Roy no dudo en salir a tropezones de allí, claro, aun con su bella mujer en brazos, mejor dicho cadera. Encontraron la habitación sin mucho esfuerzo, y Riza tuvo que bajar para que el Coronel pudiese abrir la habitación, solo que no se la pondría tan fácil, Riza comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de Roy, y que decir de sus manos, estas bajaron hasta el pantalón de el, haciéndolo gruñir.

Roy consiguió abrir la habitación, y ambos entraron besándose, en lo que Roy cerro la puerta, Riza ya se había quitado el pantalón y la blusa quedando solo en ropa interior… Roy no tardo mucho en seguir su ejemplo.

Riza camino con sensualidad hacia su marido, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sus labios se encontraron con ferocidad y las caricias no tardaron mucho en hacer acto de presencia, las manos de Roy acariciaban los senos de la Teniente por encima del sostén haciéndola jadear de placer, las manos de Riza vagaban por el torso del Coronel hacia la parte sur de su anatomía que se encontraba alzada en todo su esplendor, Roy gruño en el oído de su mujer, cuando esta acaricio su miembro por encima del boxer.

Roy desabrocho con éxito el sostén de su mujer, y la abrazo con desesperación, sintiendo los senos de esta en su torso, haciendo de eso algo muy erótico para ambos. Riza gimió con fuerza al sentir la dureza de su marido sobre su vientre, y comenzó a frotarse contra el, haciendo que Roy gimiera fuertemente.

Roy pego a Riza contra la pared y se deshizo de la ultima prenda que ella llevaba puesta, Riza lo imito y se deshizo de su boxer, sin nada mas que los separara, el Coronel alzo a su mujer, atrapando su trasero en sus manos, mientras ella rodeaba su cadera con sus piernas, Riza podía sentir la vibrante erección de Roy en su vientre, y eso la hacia excitarse y humedecerse.

Riza gimió con éxtasis al sentir la lengua de Roy sobre sus senos, y enredo sus manos en el cabello de este, el Coronel mordía y lamía los pezones erectos de la Teniente, mientras esta solo gemía con fuerza.

No aguantando mas, Riza le ronroneo a Roy que lo quería dentro de ella, queriéndola torturar un poco, Roy bajo su mano para jugar un poco con el clítoris de su mujer, haciendo que esta gritara extasiada, pudo sentir la humedad de ella y eso fue lo único que necesito para excitarse a sobremanera, su mano dejo la intimidad de su mujer, y la subió para acariciar sus senos, Riza lo jalo del cabello y unió sus labios en un beso fugaz.

Roy la embistió con fuerza, llegando hasta al fondo de ella, gracias a la posición. Ambos rompieron el beso para gemir con fuerza, y aferrarse el uno al otro.

Roy salio de ella, solo para arremeter con más fuerza dentro de ella, Riza hecho un gritito y Roy gruño con sensualidad en su oído, y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez entraba más fuerte y rápido, pero salía lentamente, haciendo a su mujer perder la razón.

Riza ya no gemía, comenzaba a gritar con éxtasis el nombre de Roy, y le pedía que fuese mas rápido, para alcanzar algo que prometía golpearla con fuerza, su marido obedientemente aumento el ritmo, y gimió con fuerza con sintió como ella lo apretaba en su interior, con cada embestida podía sentir mas la estreches de ella, Roy jadeo fuertemente cuando Riza arqueo su espalda anunciando así que ya iba a terminar, Roy acelero un poco mas el ritmo, y la sintió apretarlo aun mas, Riza gimió sonoramente cuando todo el placer acumulado en su vientre se esparcía por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Roy la siguió poco después gruñendo contra su oído.

Se quedaron quietos, el aun dentro de ella, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa exhausta, ella bajo con lentitud sus piernas de el, pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayo de sentón al piso, alzo su rostro para mirar a Roy, quien la miraba intensamente… Riza sabia que significaba eso… iban por otra ronda.

Roy la volvió a alzar en brazos y se le ocurrió una genial idea, cargo a Riza como si fueran recién casados y la llevo en dirección al baño. Roy bajo a Riza y esta observo el lindo baño que tenían, en frente de ellos estaba un gran espejo y al lado derecho de este se encontraba la tina de baño junto con la regadera, al lado izquierdo del espejo había un jacuzzi no tan grande en forma circular.

La teniente se percato que su amado esposo había prendido el jacuzzi y sonrió con complicidad al saber cual eran las intenciones de este.

El coronel se acerco a su mujer y la volvió a cargar, la introdujo junto con el en el jacuzzi, ella se sentó y el quedo hincado frente a ella.

Riza lo halo hacia ella y lo beso hundiendo sus manos en el cabello de su amado Roy, este ocupo sus manos en los senos de ella, la Teniente abrió la piernas para que su marido pudiera situarse en medio de ella, rodeo la cadera de el con sus piernas, y lo sintió acariciarlas.

Roy bajo las piernas de Riza de su cadera y esta lo miro extrañada, el solo sonrió con malicia mientras mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, tomo aire y se hundió para darle placer con los labios a su mujer.

La cara de Riza se contrajo de puro placer al sentir los dientes de Roy atrapar su clítoris, este sustituyo sus dientes por su lengua, haciendo que las manos de ella se sostuvieran del azulejo celeste, la lengua de su marido invadió su interior y en un parpadeo ella grito con éxtasis el nombre del Coronel.

Roy salio del agua, tomo aire y beso a Riza con desenfreno, ella se pego a el sugestivamente, haciendo que sus senos se adhirieran su torso, provocando una sensación demasiado erótica para ambos.

Como toda una buena amante, hizo que el Coronel se sentara para ella devolverle el favor de la misma manera.

Lo beso lenta y seductoramente, torturándolo un poco, sus manos comenzaron a descender desde el torso de este hasta su ombligo, provocando estremecimientos en su compañero.

Las manos de ella vagaron por la erección de su marido, mientras el gemía complacido dentro del beso. Riza lo acaricio en toda su longitud, usaba las yemas de sus dedos, caricia que a su esposo le encantaba o al menos eso demostraba al gruñir con éxtasis.

Roy sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar, tomo con pesar las manos de su mujer y se las llevo hasta su cuello donde las abandono, tomo a su mujer de la cadera y la sentó encima de el, Riza se sorprendió por la reacción de su marido, pero mas se sorprendió cuando la embistió, se arqueo extasiada por la asombrosa sensación que se formo en su vientre.

Comenzó a saltar primero lentamente, pero tuvo que acelerar el ritmo cuando su marido la tomo de la cadera para marcar un ritmo mas acelerado. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y gemían sin censura, gritaron con éxtasis cuando un orgasmo los golpeo con premura.

Ambos reposaron su frente en la del otro, claramente agotados; Roy tomo la esponja y comenzó a enjabonar la espalda de su mujer, mientras ella se dejaba mimar por su marido, cuando Roy hubo terminado su tarea, Riza tomo el shampoo y se lo aplico a Roy en el cabello, le dio un suave masaje mientras el solo suspiraba; se bañaron entre caricias y besos, en su burbuja de amor.

( Priss: A mi me dijeron que es incomodo hacerlo en una alberca, ¿Cómo será en un jacuzzi? Todos: O.o)

* * *

Dormía tan tranquilamente… eso hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón de cabello… ah cierto, debía ser alguno de los gemelos, intento volver a dormir pero sintió como el pequeño en cuestión intentaba subirse a su estomago, gruño frustrado, le gustaba jugar con ellos pero también le gustaba dormir, y lo segundo era lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Alcanzo al infante y lo alzo en el aire encima de el para luego al fin abrir sus ojos dorados encontrándose con el pequeño Roy, que ahora reía.

(Y si lo investigue, a los 7 meses un bebe ya puede gatear.)

Busco a su hermanito, que estaba recostado en su estomago, apoyado en sus codos y sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, sentadita a su lado estaba Railey que reía sin despegarse del televisor. Frunció el seño mientras sentaba al niño en su pecho y empezaba a jugar con sus manitas haciéndolo reír de nuevo… hmm… ah si, se habían quedado en la sala. A Alphonse le pareció buena idea extender unas mantas sobre el piso para sentarse ahí a jugar con los Mini-Mustang.

Ya debía ser casi medio día, no que les importara mucho como los adolescentes que son… pero bueno, habían pasado la mañana sin percances, eso era algo bueno tomando en cuenta que aun les quedaban muchas horas por delante.

"Al, querido hermanito…yo tengo una pregunta…" Dijo Edward de pronto incorporándose y sentando al infante cerca de su hermanita.

El menor se limito a mirarlo esperando que continuara.

"…Ahora que lo pienso… ¿tu sabes cambiar un pañal? Porque yo no tengo ni idea… aunque, como fuiste tu el de la gran idea y piadoso corazón sugiero que tu tengas el honor de hacerlo."

El rubio se congeló por un momento… en eso no había pensado, ni el ni Ed sabían una mierda acerca de bebes… y el que se la pasaba reprochándole a su hermano que siempre actuaba sin pensar y ahora el estaba cayendo en lo mismo ¿seria la edad?, se sacudió esos pensamientos y comenzó a discutir con Ed, una cosa llevo a la otra y habían terminado pelando por una situación con un árbol de cuándo tenían como 7 años.

(Ale&Priss: Es la edad u.u )

Los gemelitos los miraban discutir, Railey ladeo la cabeza y Roy los encontraba graciosos… después de unos momentos la pequeñita decidió salir a gatas tras Brownie y su hermano la siguió, cosa que ninguno de los rubios noto hasta después de un rato.

"… ¿Dónde están?" Pregunto Ed de pronto interrumpiendo el último argumento del de ojos grises.

"No me cambies el tema hermano"

"Oye, hablo en serio ¿Dónde se metió ese par?" Insistió el mayor mostrándose preocupado.

Por un instante casi pudieron escuchar a Riza quitándole el seguro a su arma… se miraron y tragaron grueso.

Media hora después…

"¡Los encontré!" Exclamó Edward aliviado desde la cocina.

Alphonse se dirigió hacia allá para encontrar a su hermano en cuclillas frente a la alacena, una de las puertas se encontraba abierta, el mayor se aparto dejando ver a los pequeños sentados dentro del gabinete comiendo galletas de animalito felizmente junto con el minino.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaban aquí?" Cuestiono el menor.

"Me dio hambre…" Respondió Ed rascándose la nuca mientras Al se caía para atrás.

(Priss: ¡El hambre es mi sexto sentido! XD)

**_=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=_**

"Bueno hermano, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre como vamos a hacernos cargo de ellos…" Dijo AL entrando en la habitación con las manos en la cadera y una expresión serena pero un tono algo estricto.

Edward que estaba de nuevo sentado en el piso de la sala junto con los Mini-Mustang jugando a los Legos se quedo quieto de pronto y no respondió.

"¿Ed?"

"…Houston, tenemos un problema…"

El mayor volteo con una expresión de espanto en el rostro. "…Pues empieza a pensar en algo… porque uno de ellos ya se ensucio…"

"¿¡Ehh!?" Exclamó el rubio dando un exagerado salto hacia atrás. "¡Bromeas!"

"No lo creo Al…"

"¿Qué hacemos hermano?" Pregunto el mas chico alarmado.

"Uh… ¡las pañaleras!"

"¡Si!"

Y así, después de traer las épicas pañaleras e inspeccionar cada milímetro de ellas por algo que pudiese serles útil, talco, toallas húmedas y obviamente pañales, pasaron a la tarea de averiguar quien necesitaba el cambio.

Alphonse se puso de rodillas frente a ellos, que aun jugaban, llegando a la conclusión de que la del problema era nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña, la tomo por debajo de los brazos y la alzo junto con el al ponerse de pie y dar la vuelta topándose con su hermano mayor… quien por alguna extraña razón se había metido un chupón en la boca, Al se limitó a mirarlo con confusión.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto extrañado como si estuviese haciendo la cosa mas natural del mundo, retirando dicho chupón y arrojándolo.

"En serio Edward… a veces no entiendo…"

"Hmm" Ed se encogió en hombros. "… siempre me pregunte que con los dichosos chupones, no entiendo que placer encuentran en ellos y sigo sin comprenderlo." Explico cruzándose de brazos y sin lograr quitarle lo bizarro a la situación.

"Claro Ed…" _¿¡Y el era el niño prodigio?!_

(Priss: Situación inspirada en mi XP Ale: O.o ¿En serio? Priss: Sip u.u)

"Bueno, ¿y ahora?" Cuestiono mirando a Railey que a estas alturas ya estaba molesta. "…¿crees que algo de alquimia sirva?"

"¡SI ALQUIMIA!... no espera ¿y si se asusta?"

"Aaaal , yo no quiero meter las manos…" Se quejo Ed haciendo un puchero.

"Mano…"

"Lo que sea, ese no es el punto."

_**¡WAHHHHHHHH!**_

El par intercambio miradas de terror…

La pelinegra miraba molesta a los rubios desde su lugar recostada en el sillón, ¿Cuál era su problema? Sus padres la cambiaban en tan solo un par de minutos.

Sin duda era la misión mas grande, aterradora y riesgosa que el dúo Elric jamás había tenido… ahora Al llevaba guantes y un tapabocas mientras Ed a un lado suyo, apoyándolo con toda su alma como buen hermano mayor, sostenía con fuerza un par de pinzas largas. Él se había salvado del trabajo sucio gracias a su automail ya que podría lastimar a la niñita y su trabajo era deshacerse del peligroso y, por su expresión yo diría, radioactivo pañal. Ahh en fin… hombres…

Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente con determinación, Ed asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermanito. Este respondió con un valiente '¡Mhm!' y asintiendo de vuelta.

"¿Listo Alphonse?"

"¡Listo hermano!"

"A la cuenta de tres……… ¡tres!"

"¡Gyaaaaa!"

… Y no se preocupen que todos salieron ilesos, salvo un hombre obeso, que pasaba por ahí, ya que dejándose llevar por la intensidad del momento, Edward arrojo el pañal por la ventana, como si este fuese a explotar o algo por el estilo…

¿Por qué insisto en incluir escenas como esa? Porque es estúpidamente gracioso… y si, el sujeto se llamaba Gumersindo… pero bueno, volviendo a la historia, cuando por fin se hubo calmado todo…

"Houston, tenemos otro problema." Anunció Edward de pronto apuntando hacia el pequeño Roger.

"¿¡Que!? ¡No de nuevo!"

Mas tarde…

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!"

"¿A que te refieres Al?" Pregunto el blondo extrañado del alboroto.

"No les puedes dar pizza Ed." Reprendió el joven a su hermano al momento que apuntaba a los bebés, quienes sentados en la mesa frente al otro muchacho que se encontraba recargado en esta, sostenían entre sus manitas dos grandes trozos de pizza de pepperoni.

"Creí que tendrían hambre ¿Y por que no? A mi me encanta la pizza, es genial ¿Qué tienes en contra de ella? Yo no digo nada al respecto cuando bebes leche…"

"¡Tienen 7 meses de edad!"

( A los niños se les desteta alrededor de los 6 meses y apenas comienzan a comer otras cosas.)

Al solo le miró con sarcasmo.

"… si bueno ¿que les damos?" Preguntó Ed arrebatando ambas rebanadas de los pequeños muy a su pesar.

"Pues beben leche y comen papillas ¿Qué mas?"

"Ewww… "Murmuró Ed mientras se recargaba en la pared junto al teléfono mirando este de reojo.

"No te atrevas a marcarle hermano." Advirtió el chico mientras destapaba un par e frascos de comida para bebe que había entre las cosas de los gemelos, lo ultimo que quería era a su hermano jugando a la casita con Priscy ahora, sonaba tentador, todas las chicas tienen ese instinto maternal y ella no debía ser la excepción, podría ser de gran ayuda… pero sabia que la cosa no iba por ahí.

Edward estuvo a punto de replicar cuando un frasco de Gerber le dio de lleno en la cara.

"¿¡Como te atreves Bastardo Jr.?!" Grito con furia al pequeño, con lo que solo logro hacerlo reír más.

**_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_**

… habrá sido buena idea Roy?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ya sabes, dejar a los niños con Ed y Al…"

"Ah, claro que si, y de paso aprenden un poco mas de responsabilidad… sin mencionar que definitivamente evitara que se les ocurra hacer una estupidez en un futuro menor a otros 6 años mas como mínimo."

"Pues en eso tienes razón pero… ¿no será demasiado para ellos?"

"Claro que no, deja de preocuparte."

**_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_**

…¡Listo!" Anunció Alphonse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, había terminado de alimentar a los peques.

"Bravo hermanito, ahora hay que limpiar la cocina, bañarlos Y bañarnos… yo opto por la manguera."

"¡Ed!"

En el baño…

"No no no no no, el jabón no se com- ¡auch! ¡Aaaaal! El Mini-Bastardo me arrojó el jabón."

"Y tu le diste la oportunidad de hacerlo." Se burló este al entrar y ponerse de rodillas junto a su hermano frente a la bañera.

"Jijijiji."

"Tu no te burles Railey."

Esta de más decir que tuvieron un día pesado cuidando de los gemelos. Cuando terminaron en el baño pensaron que talvez podrían hacerlos irse a dormir la siesta… cosa que no lograron…

_**¡¿Por qué les diste chocolate?!**_

… Así que a los chicos no les quedo de otra mas que resignarse y tratar de seguirles el paso a los pelinegros hasta que se las acabara la batería…

"**¿¡DE DONDE SE APAGAAAAAN!?"**

"**¡NO LO SEEEEEEE!"**

* * *

Riza se puso su pijama celeste, y Roy opto por dormir en boxers, ya que había olvidado su pijama, (Ale: pensó que no la necesitaría Jajajaja :P), durmieron abrazados y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros…

Roy despertó por allí de las nueve de la mañana, y pudo notar que su bella esposa aun seguía dormida, como no estarlo con un hombre como el, cualquiera termina agotada, pensó con orgullo el coronel, mientras una estúpida sonrisa autosuficiencia aparecía en su rostro.

(Priss: Soy yo o los hombres tienden a sonreír como idiotas con cualquier cosa relacionada al sexo… Ed: No ustedes no ¬¬ Al: XD Ale: ¬¬)

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, sabia que no era bueno interrumpirla mientras dormía.

Se dio un rico baño con su amado patito de hule: Bob, así es… El coronel Roy Mustang, codiciado por mujeres, y extremadamente apuesto, había bautizado a su patito de hule con el nombre de Bob.

(Ed: Tu a todos les pones Bob ¬¬ Priss: XP ¿No te encanta? Es fuerte pero femenino al mismo tiempo. Ed: O.o)

Lamentablemente despertó a su mujer con su majestuoso canto, Roy sudo la gota gorda cuando escucho pisadas aproximarse al baño. Trago grueso y se despidió de Bob, pero grande fue la sorpresa del coronel cuando vio a su mujer entrar tallándose los ojos y dedicándole un sonrisa adormilada.

"¿Por qué no me esperaste?" – le reclamo ella mientras que para sorpresa de Roy y de Bob, se quitaba la blusa de su pijama y se bajaba sus shorts, Roy le tapo los ojos a Bob, solo el podía ver a Riza como Dios la trajo al mundo; Riza termino de desvestirse y se metió a la ducha con su marido, Riza sonrió y le cerro la boca a Roy, tomo a Bob y lo aventó lejos, su esposo iba a replicar esa acción pero toda replica quedo ahogada en su garganta cuando la boca de su mujer se apodero de la de el.

Riza beso a Roy de tal manera, que este olvido a Bob y quien era; las manos del Coronel acariciaron con gula los senos de la mujer enfrente de el, haciéndola gemir gustosa.

El Coronel pego a la Teniente en la pared, la tomo del trasero y la hizo enroscar sus bien torneadas piernas entorno a su cadera, Riza gimió con fuerza al sentir la erección de su marido contra su vientre.

Roy enlazo sus manos con las de Riza y las alzo, fue solo un par de segundos en los que ambos se miraron intensamente, marrón rojizo contra negro azulado, ambas miradas chocaron con pasión, para después juntar sus labios con desesperación, el beso se intensifico cuando la lengua de el comenzó a jugar con la de ella.

Roy bajo sus besos al cuello de ella mientras liberaba sus manos lentamente, la embistió lentamente, ocasionando que ella suspirara extasiada, comenzó con un vaivén calmado siendo acompañado por algunos improvisados ladeos por parte de ella. Ambos gimieron llenos de placer al llegar al orgasmo.

Riza se quedo en la regadera bañándose mientras Roy se vestía, ya que el ya se había bañado.

"Riza, ¿Traes algún vestido?" – pregunto Roy a su mujer antes de cepillarse los dientes.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – respondió ella desde la regadera.

"Para ir a cenar al restaurante que esta dentro del hotel, pero creo que es mas formal" – contesto el, después de enjuagarse la boca.

"Me parece una buena idea" – le respondió ella mientras envolvía su cuerpo en una toalla y se acercaba a su marido para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Ambos se encaminaron tomados de las manos, al restaurante que estaba enfrente de la alberca para ir a desayunar.

"¿Riizaaaaaa, después de desayunar podemos meternos a la piscina, podemos, podemos?" – pregunto como niño chiquito el Coronel con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Si, pero tenemos que esperar dos horas después de comer amor" – le respondió ella mientras leía el menú.

"¿Pero nos meteremos?" – cuestiono de nueva cuenta Roy a su mujer que parecía debatirse entre que ordenar.

"Mjjmm" – murmuro afirmativamente su mujer.

"YEEIII" – exclamo el Coronel radiante de felicidad.

Después de un rico desayuno ambos volvieron a su habitación a que pasaran las dos horas, Riza decidió llamar a los muchachos para ver como les estaba yendo con los bebés; además seria una buena forma de matar el tiempo, pensó la teniente mientras miraba de reojo a su marido sentado enfrente del reloj, casi contando los minutos para poder ir a nadar. Ante esto, la rubia rió mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar.

**_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_**

…_Riiiiiing_…

"¡Gak! ¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Al paranoico sentándose de golpe en la cama y buscando a los pequeños, quienes dormían acurrucados uno contra el otro entre él y su hermano.

(Priss: ALIENS Al: ¬¬)

Edward gruño y se sacó la sonaja que tenia incrustada en la espalda para luego sentarse y decir mientras se tallaba los ojos. "Sólo…_yaaaawn_ es el teléfono Al… contesta…"

"¿Bueno?"

**_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_**

"Al, Buenos días ¿como les esta yendo por allá?"

"_Hola Riza…Umm"_ Miro a su hermano, siendo imposible no notar lo terrible que se veía… y el debía verse igual. _"… bien… todo bien."_

"Oh que bien, ¿no se han puesto necios los gemelos?"

Necios… se habían puesto todos menos necios… hasta ahora por lo menos.

"…_No, son unos angelitos… siguen durmiendo…"_ Mintió Al endulzando de mas la historia y volteó al sentir como los pequeños ahora tiraban de su camiseta. _"… no, espera… estaban durmiendo."_

"Ah ¿enserio?"

"_Eh si… -Pon el altavoz Alphonse- ¡Si hermano!.........................Listo"_

"Hola mis amores." Dijo animosa la joven madre desde el teléfono.

Y así como el par le escuchó, se les ilumino el rostro y la buscaron con la mirada por la habitación balbuceando ansiosos, haciendo que ella riera enternecida. Demonios ya los extrañaba.

"Roy ven acá, los niños están en el teléfono."

"¿Eh? Pero si aun no hablan."

"Trae tu trasero acá y diles algo." Dijo después de darse un golpe con la palma en el rostro.

"Eh… hola peques…"

"_Hmm que creativo Mustang…" Se escuchó a Ed mofarse._

"Cállate Edward… ummm... ¿ya pasaron 2 horas?"

"¡Roy! Tienes a tus niños en el teléfono, no les has visto en un día entero, ¿y estas pesando en ir a nadar?"

"_¡Padre desnaturalizado!"_

"¡Nadie te preguntó, Fullmetal!… ¿Sabes acaso lo que es no hacerlo en 7 putos meses?"

"_Nop, yo no me someto a ese tipo de tortura…"__ Respondió el joven con singular alegría. _

(XD Desde el alma.)

"¿Sabes que? Solo cállate…" Dijo enfadado y devolvió a su mujer el teléfono.

"Que seco eres… ashh… hombres…"Se quejo Riza procediendo a despedirse de sus nenes y de los no tan nenes, para llevar a su niño grandote a nadar.

**_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_**

Al se despidió y colgó el teléfono volviendo con los gemelos, quienes ahora tenían sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas…

"Ay no…"

_**¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"¿Qué carajo, y ahora por que lloran?"

"Deben extrañarlos hermano…" Explico el más chico cubriéndose los oídos al momento que el par hacia su berrinche más fuerte.

"Bah, sus hermanos mayores son mas divertidos que eso." Rió Edward alzando ambos bebés, uno en cada brazo. "Muévete Al, a ver con que los entretenemos, Roy y Riza vuelven esta noche."

"¡Si!" Exclamó Al con una sonrisa y levantándose de un salto.

**_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_**

Riza volvió su mirada hacia su marido, y le sonrió como una madre a un pequeño de 5 años que tiene hiperactividad.

"¿Esa sonrisa es que ya me puedo poner el traje de baño?" – pregunto un muy emocionado Coronel a su mujer.

"Si mi amor, ya te lo puedes poner"

Roy corrió hacia su maleta y saco su traje de baño de color azul marino, salio del baño en menos de dos minutos, modelando su traje de baño y de paso su atlético cuerpo (Ale: OMFG *-*), Riza negó con la cabeza riendo.

"Te ves muy bien cariño" – le dijo y le guiño un ojo con coquetería, mientras entraba al baño escuchaba de fondo la risa de su amado Coronel.

Riza salio luciendo un bikini rojo, insegura se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia la habitación, Roy lo noto y se poso detrás de ella, la abrazo por la cintura y hundió su cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco.

"Perfecta" – le susurro para después darle un beso en la mejilla, logrando que su querida Teniente sonriera y su inseguridad se disipara.

Tomaron sus toallas y salieron abrazados de la habitación. Al llegar a la alberca, el niño que había en Roy Mustang volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Corrió emocionado y metió un pie al agua, para medir la temperatura, chillo de emoción al ver que la temperatura del agua se encontraba deliciosa.

Riza rió con ganas al ver a Roy tan emocionado por una alberca e hizo una nota mental de comprar una.

Riza extendió su toalla en el camastro y se sentó en el. Se comenzó a poner bloqueador, mientras veía a Roy recorrer la alberca por la orilla.

Una vez untado en su cuerpo el bloqueador, tomo sus lentes de sol y se recostó en el camastro para broncearse un poco.

"¡¡Rizaaa, Rizaaa, miraaaa como me lanzo de bomba!!" – le grito Roy a su esposa quien solo le sonrió, mientras el corría y se tiraba de bomba a la alberca, salpicando a todos los presentes, menos a Riza quien uso la toalla de Roy como escudo.

Todos los presentes salpicados por el Coronel, le enviaron miradas asesinas a este, mientras este chapoteaba en el agua sin darse por aludido.

Riza se metió a la alberca con su marido, después de 30 minutos en los que logro un lindo bronceado.

Roy la cargaba y le aventaba agua, ambos reían y gozaban su compañía.

Riza noto la hora y le dijo a Roy que era mejor ir subiendo si querían ir al restaurante, este asintió a regañadientes y se encaminaron a su habitación.

"¿Riza ... porque mi toalla esta mojada?" - pregunto un desconcertado Roy con una toalla empapada.

"No lo se cariño .. deben de haber sido los sujetos a los que mojaste" - respondio viendo al techo, mientras reía entre dientes.

"Those bitches ... "

* * *

La Teniente gano el baño primero y se ducho rápidamente, mientras su esposo veía la televisión acostado en la cama. Riza salio del baño solo con una bata y Roy trago grueso, ella le dijo que se apurara y su amado esposo tuvo que ducharse con agua fría.

Cuando Roy salio del baño vio a Riza intentando abrocharse su vestido, como todo un caballero fue donde ella y con amabilidad le tomo las manos.

"¿Puedo?" – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Por favor"

Roy subió el cierre del vestido con lentitud ocasionándole un escalofrió a su mujer, sonrió satisfecho y se volteo para buscar su ropa.

El vestido de Riza era sencillo, pero no por eso menos hermoso, era un vestido arriba de la rodilla con cuello tipo halter, color rosa fuerte, casi rojo; lo lucio con unos zapatos plateados de bacón. Su cabello lo dejo suelto y algo ondulado. Su maquillaje fue leve. Y la reacción de Roy al verla fue la misma: EMBOBAMIENTO TOTAL.

Roy en cambio lucia de más atractivo, y como no, si con esa camisa color azul marino daban ganas de arrancarle los botones y esos pantalones negros lo hacían lucir estilizado.

Ambos reprimieron las ganas de quedarse en la habitación, y se sonrieron halagando el atuendo del otro.

Salieron en dirección al restaurante y notaron que no se habían equivocado ya que si era elegante, pero claramente los que más resaltaban eran ellos.

El ambiente simplemente era perfecto, una rosa en cada mesa, velas encendidas y una tenue música de violín como fondo. Un mesero los llevo a una mesa que tenia vista a la piscina, que de noche lucia espectacular con tenue luz. Pidieron una champaña para celebrar su último día en el hotel y cenaron tranquilamente, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

Al terminar su velada, ambos se encaminaron a su habitación, tomados de las manos.

Roy cerro la puerta y poso su mano en los hombros de Riza, los masajeo levemente con sensualidad, mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza disfrutando de la sensación. Las manos de el vagaron al cierre del vestido de ella, y lo bajo con lentitud saboreando el momento, ella gimió y el sonrió.

Riza se volteo y quedo de frente a el, sus miradas se encontraron, para volverse a perder cuando se fundieron sus labios.

Roy la cargo y la llevo a la cama, mientras ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa con tortuosa lentitud, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas al Coronel.

Las manos de ella cubrieron los hombros de Roy para remover su camisa con sensualidad, este gimió ante el dócil tacto de ella sobre sus hombros. Masajeo los senos de Riza por sobre el sostén y la rodeo con los brazos para poder desabrocharlo. Aventó el sostén y volvió a su tarea de masajear los senos de ella.

Riza gimió al sentir las firmes manos de Roy sobre sus senos, moviéndose con maestría sobre ellos. Las manos de la Teniente vagaron al ombligo del Coronel donde sus dedos se entretuvieron haciendo que este contuviera la respiración, Riza sintió la erección de Roy sobre su vientre y gimió con fuerza.

Desabrocho su pantalón y se llevo de encuentro su ropa interior, Roy se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella, y se situó en su entrada. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y se buscaron con pasión, mientras el entraba en ella. El gruño extasiado. Ella soltó un gritito lleno de placer.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella enérgicamente, entraba y salía con mucha fuerza y velocidad, logrando que ella suspirara su nombre entre jadeos. Gruñía el nombre de ella entre cada embestida, y su flequillo se adhería a su frente debido a las cristalinas gotas de sudor que lo adornaban. Una ultima embestida y ella toco el cielo, mientras gemía el nombre de el con éxtasis, el llego al paraíso poco después de ella, gruñendo su nombre con sensualidad.

Se amaron con caricias y besos, mientras la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de todo el amor que se tenían.

**_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_**

**-****8:47 P.M.-**

… ya no puedo mas hermano." Murmuro el rubio dejándose caer en el piso a lado de Ed quien llevaba a Railey en la cabeza y esta halaba de su cabello, aparentemente encontrándolo muy divertido. Estaba exhausto, había perseguido al pequeño Roy gateando por toda la planta baja y este no parecía cansarse ni encontrarlo monótono a pesar de haber pasado ya por la tercera vez.

"¿Lograste sacar el biberón del tostador?"

"No… sin embargo no entiendo como lo metieron ahí en primer lugar."

…_¡Ding Dong¡…_

(¿Apoco no aman mis efectos de sonido?... PUES MAS VALE QUE SI, SALEN BIEN CAROS POR LA CRISIS… XD No se crean jeje.)

"¡SON ELLOS!" Grito el par al unísono poniéndose de pie con notorio alivio y gusto, alzando a los gemelos y recogiendo sus cosas para luego apresurarse a la puerta. La abrieron para encontrarse con ambos padres de brazos abiertos, ante lo cual los pequeños prácticamente le lanzaron hacia ellos.

Riza los abrazo con fuerza y lleno de besos, los había extrañado demasiado. Roy uniéndosele, le planto un beso en la frente a cada uno y se dedico a hacerles cosquillas haciéndolos reír a carcajadas.

El pelinegro rió para si al voltear a ver al par de adolescentes, que en resumidas cuentas, se veían acabados.

"¿Y bien?"

Se miraron. "Pan comido…" Mintieron juntos encogiéndose en hombros, uno recargado en el otro.

"Claro… bueno, nosotros nos vamos que ya es tarde…"

"Muchas gracias de nuevo muchachos" Dijo la rubia teniente con ternura, besándolos a ambos en las mejillas; luego encaminándose al auto con uno de los niños en cada brazo, aferrado a ella con fuerza.

"No hay problema…" Dijo Al ya débilmente mientras Ed bostezaba exageradamente.

Roy sonrió asintiendo y siguió a su esposa e hijos, no sin antes detenerse y decirle a los chicos. "Tómense libre el lunes."

Ambos hicieron un saludo militar, esbozando una patética y graciosa sonrisa como respuesta mientras la pareja se alejaba en su auto.

Pero dos cosas eran definitivas, tanto Ed como Al dormirían todo el día… y Roy y Riza tendrían compañía esa noche, mas no sabría decir si seria mas por los gemelos que por ellos realmente...

* * *

*Gemelos fraternos: Cuates, mellizos. Aquellos que vienen de dos óvulos y espermas diferentes, pueden ser muy parecidos, como hermanos normales o nada del todo.

* * *

Priss: Bueeeno, y ya que los tenemos de buen humor.

Ale: Va la famosa excusa de Priss… ¡Y no, que no lo vamos a dejar a medias!

Priss: ¡Pero llegué!

Ale: XD Chascarrillo de la secundaria.

Priss: Ahh… ¿por donde empiezo?

Ed: Por el inicio…

Priss: ¬¬ Gracias… les decía, pasaron cosas, si… y la verdad el aún mas grande retraso debió ser mas culpa mía que de Ale… pero pues, no los quiero aburrir con mi vida así que solo diré que fueron unos meses algo tristes para mi familia y para mi.

Por otro lado, ya voy a tener un horario mas tranquilo en la preparatoria y además solo me falta un año. (Irónicamente la Universidad será todavía mas tranquila.)

Ale: ¬¬ No se vale, a mi 2…

Priss: Usted escogió la UDEM señorita u.u

Ale:… Geek del CIDEB…

Priss: No es mi culpa que el programa sea nada mas de 2 años acá XP

Ale: En fin, cambiando el tema de nuevo, tenemos una queja como escritoras.

Priss: ¬¬ No estamos recibiendo tantos rrs como deberíamos, dennos un incentivo.

Ed: … Bueno, si les gusto tanto el fic, como para mandar a favoritos o alertas y etc.

Al: Díganles algo lindo que se esfuerzan n.n

Ale: Ustedes saben que no hay nada más gratificante para una escritora que un buen review.

Priss: Ya no sean malitos, de verdad nos interesa su opinión.

**Ed: Y para hacer esto ****más interesante…**

**Al: No se si lo sepan…pero ****deberían…**

**Priss: El ****día 5 de Abril, se estreno en Japón, el primer capitulo de la nueva serie de FMA, la cual se trata de una serie animada basada en la historia del manga, la cual opino es una 10 veces mejor.**

**Ale: Algunos saben que ambas historias toman dos rumbos distintos a partir de cierto capitulo.**

**Priss: Pero esta nueva serie va con el manga, y esta realmente GENIAL, si que se lucieron esta vez.**

**Ed: Si, si, blah, blah, el punto es este.**

**Priss: ¡Link para ver y bajar el C****apitulo 1 y 2 por review! Yo ya los tengo X3.**

**Todos: ¡Intercambio Equivalente!**

**Priss: Y PASENSE POR MI DEVIANTART PARA VER DIBUJIN DE LOS MINI-MUSTANG X3**

**.com/**

Cuídense mucho, besos, abrazos y apapachos.

**Atto. FM-****S**

**P.D. Lean y dejen RRs! **

Por si se lo preguntan, este ha sido el capitulo mas largo con mas de 20 hojas de Word y pesando mas de 135 kb's. ;)

_***** **__**Priscy_Elric: ¡No coman ansias, mis actualizaciones también están en camino! **_


End file.
